The Kalderran Archives
by Skayes
Summary: Míla has been ordered to explore a new world. Is she to come out of this adventure with Thorin and Company unchanged, or will she discover a new side to her she never knew? O/C alternate universe type of story. Rated M for violence and mention of adult situations. Story Includes: Gandalf, Legolas, Tauriel, Kíli, Fíli, Bofur, Bilbo and all the rest of the Hobbit crew.
1. The Kalderran Archives

The Kalderran Archives

**Disclaimer and Other Notes:**

This is my first time writing an OC fanfic! As most of you can probably tell, I am not a professional writer. I change perspectives throughout the story. I usually let you know through a marker or by a new chapter. I DO NOT OWN any of the characters, places or themes from Middle-earth. J.R.R. Tolkien and his family estate owns all of that.

Pronounciation:

Mílathiel= MEE-la-thee-el (emphasis on the Mee)

**Chapter One**

Míla woke with a gasp at what she had seen in her dream. It was probably the strangest dream she had ever had in her 160 years of life. She took a few calming breaths and tried to settle down the beating of her heart. She snuggled into the warm bodies on either side of her and sighed, completely comforted and calm. The dark room around her was a mess: a shirt was thrown haphazardly over her vanity chair, pants were on a heap on her rug in front of the balcony door, shoes with missing pairs could be seen underneath her dresser, and her favorite pillow was nowhere to be found.

Remembering her appointment with His Highness, she started to disentangle herself from two pairs of legs and arms with silent haste. It took some lifting, bending and folding of limp limbs, unclenching of hands and knees, pushing and pulling of midsections and constant tugging and rearranging of warm sheets.

When she finally was standing beside the bed with just her wrist held captive by a hand, she heard a little voice say, "Sissa, where you going?"

Míla shushed her 14 year old sister, knelt before her and said, "Masha, my love, you don't want to wake Serafima do you?"

Míla wiped the dirt stain from her youngest sister's adorable baby face and kissed her nose. She glanced at Serafima, their other sister, to make sure she hadn't awakened.

Masha pleaded with her sleepy, grey eyes and whined, "But I love yous sissa… don't leave me here alone with her. She's a grumpy cat now.."

Míla interrupted her, holding her face in both hands. "Then don't wake her. I will be back later, my beautiful. Get some more sleep. It's too early for little doves to be up." She brushed back Masha's light grey hair while she settled back into the bed.

Míla looked back at Serafima and rearranged the covers to cover her. She looked at Serafima's sleeping face and then tucked her dark blue hair behind her ear.

She glanced back at Masha and saw that her eyes were again closed.

Míla got up and scrounged around her messy room for her clothes. She found a plum colored dress and put it on. She grabbed a brush at her nightstand and started to brush the knots out of her wavy dark brown hair.

Like every night, her sisters had snuck into her bed, not wanting to sleep alone. She laughed.

It was interesting that the rumors that the royal family spread of her were somewhat true. It was gossiped that Mílathiel Swiftwater was notorious for bringing consorts to her room every night. It was said that she had wooed the whole royal council with her activities in bed.

Míla always smirked at the fact that the no one in the council would appreciate her bedtime stories and tickle fights as much as Serafima and Masha. She then wondered how her said-to-be-consorts would react to her bedtime stories of dashing princes and damsels in distress.

Putting her long dark hair into her traditional warrior braid, she got up from the nightstand and went to her closet to find her formal shoes. She slipped them on and went back to the bed to kiss her sleeping sisters both on the cheeks. She went to the door and looked back at them one last time, wishing she could climb back into the warm covers with them. She then sighed, closed the door and walked out into the dark hall.

The whole hall was made out of brown, polished wood: the floor, the walls and the ceiling. There was a green long runner rug that ran down the middle with lamps on the walls. It was tight and compact, unlike the living quarters, and it gave off a feeling of being underground. All of the various doors in the wooden hall were closed and, except for Míla's room, were empty.

As she walked down the hall she heard loud moaning, a loud bump, followed by a curse, and some girlish giggling. Turning the corner, Míla opened the door to the closet and found Jerelia straddling and kissing one of her male conquests. They were chest-to-chest and breathing loudly. Her hands were on his shoulders and his hands were up past the hem of her dress, which was high past her hips revealing her legs and everything else Míla did not wish to see.

"Oh gross!" yelled Míla, slapping her hands over her eyes and trying her best to rid the rotten image out of her mind.

Eyes still closed, she put her forefinger and thumb on the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Jerelia. How many times….."

She tilted her head back and opened her eyes with a big sigh. She then turned her attention back to the lovers.

Míla was trying her best to avert her gaze as the man staggered to stand, with no clothes. She gathered up her courage and anger and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sir," she said in an angered whisper, "YOU are NOT supposed to be here! These are the private living quarters of The Veranda! If you have paid for Lady Jerelia's wares, then I propose you take her to the pleasure section of the villa! Please put on your clothing and get out!"

Finally noticing who she was, the man grabbed his trousers and belt, bowed at Míla several times and rushed out of the small door.

Jerelia, who had been left on the floor with her dress all askew, looked up at Míla with a bashful smile. She got to her feet to leave and was about to exit the closet when Míla's strong, toned arm barred the doorway.

"Lia…. You know…. You are lucky you are my best friend. My mother would throw you OUT of her business otherwise! Providence shines on you, _yet again_, at the fact that it was I that caught you two in here and not Serafima or poor little Masha! AND it is barely dawn! AND…WHO the blazes was THAT?! Weren't you working on one of the councilmen? ….DID he even pay you?"

Jerelia looked at her best friend with a smirk and said, "Good morning to you too."

At least Míla addressed her in her nickname "Lia." It was a sign that Míla was in a good mood this morning. But Míla's "lectures," were always short, sweet and too the point.

Putting her hands on her hips Míla said, "So… who is he? Is he paying you good?"

Then Míla's face lit up, "Wait…. Are you in love?"

Lia made a face of disgust. "Eww noo! Never that!"

Lia started straitening up her blonde hair. "He was just a really good looking sea merchant. Gosh did you see how gorgeous his eyes were? WHY did you have to chase him away?!"

She pouted and stamped her foot as she looked at Míla, who just stood there with a blank expression. "Psh… Look at whom I am asking. You see _Míla_, unlike you; I am lucky when I get the chance to be in the company of _handsome_ males. You, on the other hand, are never unnerved by a handsome guy because you are always around the most gorgeous men in the kingdom."

Míla let go of the doorway and said, "Psh… yeah they may be decent looking, but they are all a bunch of idiots. "

Lia smacked her best friends stomach and scolded, "Don't talk about your family that way! They are the sexiest men I've ever seen! It doesn't matter if they are idiots."

She started whining again, "Míla! Ugh he was a really good kisser! Why'd you have to interrupt us?!"

Míla laughed and rolled her eyes. She patted Lia on the back and said, "I'm sorry. You can go after him and finish upstairs: where things like that are SUPPOSED to happen. You can't keep doing that stuff here, around the girls."

Lia looked at Míla's attire and said, "Are you off to see His Highness today?"

Míla's smile left her face so fast it was as if she had caught the smell of something bad. "Oh Shoot! I have to go! Love you Lia. " She hugged her friend and ran down the hall. Lia shook her head and smiled at her friend rushing out the door.

Rushing through The Veranda, Míla didn't take time to notice the lush pillows and the sheer curtains that decorated her mother's villa. Like downstairs, this floor was all polished wood. It was an open floor plan with lots of windows and open patios that let the gentle breeze of the Blue Realm come through. Like all of the establishments and buildings of the Blue People, it was built on stilts and situated on the calm ocean water.

Many respectable people came to this peaceful paradise for relaxation, healing and companionship. It was a place for pleasure, yes, but it was also a place for entertainment and art. The Ladies that performed here were the most talented and wonderful women that Míla had ever known.

Míla rushed across the welcome room and into a side door that led to the kitchen. There she found an apple and took a bite into it.

As she was turning around to go outside a voice said, "Mílathiel!" Míla winced and slowly turned back around, knowing her mother's scolding tone.

Swallowing the chewed up apple in her mouth, Míla looked up at her mother.

Harika, the owner of the Veranda, had dark blackish-blue hair that shone just like the twinkle in her dark black eyes. She was of medium height and had a perfectly curved and soft body. She had regality to her that women of the royal court couldn't even try to imitate. She was a woman of art, pleasure and softness, but she held herself as if she was a woman of war, pride and fortitude.

"Are you going to see His Highness like that?!" Harika strode over to Míla and put her hands to her hair to try and straighten it.

She then proceeded to fiddle with Míla's dress as she said, "Do you want me to do your makeup? Maybe a different hairstyle? Have you been using the face cream I gave you? Oh this dress!"

Míla whined trying to push her mother's fretful hands away, "Mom… my face is fine how it is. Yes I still use the cream…Gah! Don't touch me there! Hey! I like this hairstyle!"

Míla jumped back swiftly with her hands in front of her, "Please….I'm not a little girl anymore."

Harika looked at her oldest daughter with a frown. There was a long pause before Harika said, "What about your hair? Mílathiel why do you always need to wear this braid?"

Míla looked at the offending braid and said, "It shows my status as a warrior mom. You know that. Remember Uncle Ril said to always be proud to wear it. Thank you offering help, but please, I just need to go. I'm going to be late."

Harika then put up her hands in apology, "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But you're my daughter and all I want is the best for you."

Then changing the subject she said, "What do you think he wants today? I hope he isn't making you leave Kalderra again. The little cuties would hate it."

Míla grinned as she said, "Mom, Serafima isn't little anymore."

She then added in a sober tone, "She started her courses last night."

Harika then exclaimed, "What?! She didn't tell me! I must go to her! Wait, I shouldn't, it's too early for little doves to wake up. Why didn't she come to me? "

"Well, you were busy mom. The Lunar Festival is no small event." Míla said smiling at the family quote. "Isn't it funny how every woman in our family starts on her hundredth year? She's one of the Blue Women, there's no doubt now. She's been even more moody, if that's possible." Míla chuckled.

Harika sighed, "What are we going to do with her? How is she to attract a husband if she is grumpy and quiet all the time?... What am I saying?… She's too young for marriage. Way too young."

Harika refused any of her three children to ever become a pleasure Lady. That is why she worked so hard for them. They were everything she had in this world and they didn't need to lower themselves to that.

"Ok then, my love. Off with you! You shouldn't keep him waiting. Also you don't want to give HER opportunities to cause you grief. Remember your manners, keep your back straight, head high, and remember: I love you."

"I love you too mama." Míla said as she hugged and kissed her mom on the cheek and headed out the door.

XXX

King Elathion sat at his throne, waiting. His face, which was usually smiling, was now in a frown at what had just transpired during the council meeting. He was going to lose his best Blue warrior for who knows how long. He cursed those warlocks that ruled the favor of the court.

He glanced at Míla's uncle who was amongst his men, on the right side of the throne room. He was going to be outraged when he heard the news. All of his finest officers, that weren't off in some other land, were here to receive instruction on the newest mission.

They were just waiting on Míla.

Finally the doors opened and in rushed Míla. She came to the foot of the throne and kneeled in her dress, put her forehead to the floor, and stretched her hands neatly in front of her.

Head down she said, "Your Highness."

Frowning, the King stood from his throne and lifted her up to stand and said, "Daughter, why are you always late?"


	2. The King and His Love

**The King and His Love**

**_150 years ago_**

King Elathion was happy. He felt like nothing in this world could make him frown at this very moment. His lover, Harika, lay next to him. He had his arm around her as they looked at the grand high ceiling above them. He reached for a strand of her hair, and started stroking the dark silk.

The beauty in his arms turned to him and said, "My love, I don't belong here and neither does Míla. She and I can no longer live in the castle."

His heart stopped for a second, in shock.

He put his hand on her cheek and said, "Harika, my love, haven't I treated you well? You and Mílathiel have your own quarters and you both will never want for anything. I know that we are not married but, I love you. I truly do."

Elathion hated the look on beautiful Harika's face as she said, "I think that your wife is not happy with me here, Your Highness."

Elathion grinned because she only used "Your Highness" when she was being playful. He moved his head closer to hers, ignoring the fact that she had mentioned his contemptuous wife. He put a hand on a voluptuous hip as he pulled her close, but she pushed against him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Elathion! Stop. Please! Can't you tell that this is hard for me? We are not married! My daughter is illegitimate. She will never fit in among your people."

Anger welled up in him as Elathion sat up in bed and yelled, "What?! Who have you been talking to? She will fit in because she is my daughter and because I say so! She will become a princess and I will always take care of you! That is what we agreed on. Remember?!"

She was wounding his heart. She couldn't leave. She had lived in the castle for 20 years now. She was his and he loved her. He loved their little Míla and had loved seeing her everyday for these past 10 years.

Harika clutched the sheets as she cried, " I do not belong here either. Your wife deserves your full attention, El. You cannot keep me. I must get out of here. She hates me and you know she has power to destroy both me and Míla."

As she was crying, Elathion saw the wisdom in his lover's words. She was right. His wife's pride and anger put the both of them in danger. He cursed the day that he was bound to the horrible witch. More than once, the Queen had tried to have their baby as well as Harika killed.

Unabashedly, he started crying when he realized that he could no longer keep Harika as his mistress.

Realizing that Harika meant to take Míla away as well he stood up on the bed, wiped away his tears, misdirected his anger at Harika and yelled, "You cannot take our daughter away! No child of mine will grow up away from the palace!"

Harika then got up on her knees, "She needs a mother El, you know this."

Angrily wiping his tears he said, "What you request for, is impossible. She has royal blood, she deserves the best."

He then got out of the bed and slammed the door as he left the room. Behind the door he could hear that he had awakened the baby. Cursing and wiping his unending tears, Elathion went to his chambers and threw himself grumpily on his chair.

_How dare she request that?! _

He was King and no one was going to take his child away from him.

Then he thought of his wife and his other three children. Harika was right. The queen would never let Míla get far in life if she stayed here. There he sat and continued to cry about his love and his sweet daughter.

**_The next day_**

When the king returned to Harika's quarters and when he opened the front door he found his (at the time) youngest son Jax teaching Míla how to play the pianoforte.

The King interrupted them and said, "Jaxion please take Mílathiel outside. I need to speak to Harika in private."

Jaxion smiled at his father and said in a maturing, adolescent voice, "Yes, papa. Come on Míla! Let's go catch those green butterflies you love so much."

She squealed as he lifted her up and settled her little baby body on his shoulders. On their way out, she put a little hand to her mouth and blew a kiss to her father.

"Bye bye papa!"

His broken heart clenched and he strode through the room with more determination to talk to Harika.

He found her on the balcony with her back facing him. He groaned as he looked at his lover's beautiful backside. It hurt so much that he was going to lose this woman.

"I agree with you, that you can no longer reside in this castle. After all of this time, it seems that I release you from me. It truly breaks my heart, Harika, that we cannot be together." He watched her beautiful form tremble as the words left his lips.

"Thank you my lord. I…"

He interrupted her and said with tears, "I promise to let you and Míla live your lives in peace with a few conditions. The first being that I will provide money for you." She turned around and started to protest.

Then he held up a hand. "You have made me happy these long years and I would have you live comfortably. The second condition that I have is that my daughter will be raised and educated, as a princess should. She will have lessons, just as she is having now. The third is that when she comes of age, she is to reside here, in the castle 3 times a week. The other 4, she is allowed to be with you. I know that it is not ideal for a person to live this way, but she is my daughter too."

Harika had become very still and said, "She cannot be anywhere near your wife. She will kill her. It is too dangerous here for her. El… my lord… she is just a baby."

He interrupted her when he said, "That is why I said _when she becomes of age_. She already has shown an affinity with water. I am sure that you and your brother can teach and train her in ways that she may fend for herself. Jax will also be here to protect her." With a smile he continued, "Míla has him wrapped around her finger."

"But he is just a boy, Elathion! What can he do to protect her?"

The King stood proud and beamed, "He is turning into a fine young man. Besides he won't be a child for so much longer. Míla will also grow up, Harika. Remember that."

He then grew somber as he looked into the love of his life's eyes. "I know that you were hurt when I had children with her. But, he, at least, is a good child. Even you have come to love him."

She smiled and said, "Yes I do. He is a wonderful boy."

"Do we have a deal then, My Lady?"

She looked at up at him and waited for a moment. She then put her hand in his and squeezed.

"Deal."

XXX

Many of the King's royal subjects were surprised that the King had let Harika go. They were even more astonished that from Míla's thirtieth birthday onward, she was requested at every royal event and outing. She was still an adolescent at the time, but it was during these years that Míla started to become well known throughout the Kingdom.

Elathion's subjects would note her resemblance to the King and marvel that she wasn't a full royal.

Before she was an adult, she became a favorite among the people because of her sweetness, innocence and kindness.

Because of her affinity for water and her mother's training, she was very good at water dancing. She would perform dances and water tricks for her father's subjects whenever they came to visit. She always made sure to make friends with her father's loyalists from far lands. They would say that her company as well as her dances refreshed them from their long journeys. As Jax would say, "It is diplomatic insurance."

Her name amongst the nobles became, "The _Sweet_ Princess," because the King's far older daughter had shown only interests in dresses, gems, shoes and gossip. She had been 900 years old when Mílathiel was born, but she never had shown as much care as this violet-eyed child had.

The Kingdom laughed at the Queen's bad fortune to have only one child that possessed the Purple of the Rulers. Out of the King and the Queen's Union, by the time Mílathiel was born, only their eldest child had possessed Purple in him. The ridicule and blame all fell to the Queen, for she was the one that seemed to lack the skill to produce "suitable" heirs. This slander to the Queen, however, lessened when she bore Prince Nephelion 60 years after Míla.

The Queen hated Míla. She hid none of her malice and anger whenever she was forced to be in the same room as her. The Queen tormented and devised plans against Míla weekly. The King knew of this and so did the whole Kingdom, but there was nothing he could do to stop her. The only thing he could do was constantly remind Jaxion to protect her.

This middle son was the only child of Elathion that loved Míla. Being only 25 years apart, they were very close. Sadly, they were his only children that he genuinely liked. The other three had been corrupted and had inherited the Queen's lacking qualities. He hoped somehow that his good son and daughter would piece together this failing Kingdom after he passed on.


	3. The Color Assembly

**The Color Assembly**

Míla looked into her father's dark violet eyes.

"Your Highness, I have no excuse for my tardiness."

She stepped back, pulled down the collar of her dress, turned her head to the side, and bore her neck to him.

"I am forever at your mercy."

Elathion looked at his illegitimate daughter with pity. The day of Míla's birth, with dark violet eyes, marked her, undoubtedly, as his fourth child. None of his other children looked as much like the Rulers, as Harika's bastard daughter did.

She had grown up so fast in these last hundred and sixty years and he was still amazed at all the things that she had accomplished in her short life. She had become one of the best Blue Champions in her mother's clan and had also finished her schooling from the same prestigious school that his oldest children had gone to. He knew that her excellence wasn't from him, but from her mother.

"All is forgiven Warrior Swiftwater. At ease."

She bowed from her hips, turned around and went to stand next to her uncle and the rest of his officers.

Remembering the grave news he bore he turned to the Assembly and said, "As most of you know, the warlocks and mages discovered an unknown land east of the Blue's borders 500 years ago. It is an inhabited land full of war, like our own. As precautious as we Kalderrans are, we have allowed only our Archdruids and Landmen to pass over and investigate it."

He paused as he looked around at the faces of the men and women in his ranks. "Our druids, being in their animal forms did not have the chance to interact with the people of this realm. Our Landmen focused mostly on the flora and fauna of the land but never on the people. The court has decided that we must send one of our soldiers over and finally make our presence known. The sentient species that live in this land look very different from us."

The people of his kingdom had hair and eyes of ranging colors. The colors that adorned their appearances were according to the Faction that they came from. For example, Harika had hailed from the Blue Clan and most of her people were known for their hue of blue in their hair and eyes. The same went for the Green, Red, Yellow, Brown and all the other families in Kalderra.

"The warlocks have convinced the court that one of our warriors will be sufficient to investigate in a less secret way."

He looked at Míla with a frown. "It has been proclaimed that Mílathiel Swiftwater is to spend 100 years in this land by decree of the Royal Court of Kalderra."

Everyone in the hall gasped at the last sentence.

Silence enveloped the hall.

Chaos erupted and there was uproar from the King's most advanced soldiers.

Míla paled, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open in shock. Her Uncle Ril shouted phrases in the Blue tongue that were not suitable for polite company and she started to blush profusely.

Elathion's second son, Jax, came out of his ranks among his Green kin and started yelling over the tumult.

He pleaded, "Father this is too dangerous of a mission! I should know. I was one of the druids that went to investigate that land. It isn't safe. They are on the brink of war! Please Father!"

The Greens and the Browns were yelling the same type of words to the King, pointing at him and his daughter. Some were even crying!

Others were angry. They were offended that someone from their tribe wasn't chosen to represent Kalderra. They were offended even more that it was _this _woman, of lowly birth. Arguments of outrage broke out amongst them as they all picked a side of whether or not this girl was worthy of anything.

The King's attention then snapped to the fight that was starting between the women of the Blue Clan and the men of the Red Tribe. The Red's were angry that the King, yet again, had shown some favoritism to the Blue Clan.

The Blue's were hurt and outraged that one of their own was going to be taken away from them. She was their Sister and they did not like the idea of her being isolated in some strange place.

Surprisingly the Red men started throwing punches and fire at the Blue women. In retaliation, the Blue women started their rhythmic chanting and the room started to turn ice cold. Frost started to hang from the chandeliers and the floor became slick.

The Yellow's, predictably, were the only members of the room that were quiet. They stood there, stoically watching the whole room trying to destroy and argue with each other.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the king as he used his Ruler power to silence his subjects.

"THE KING HAS SPOKEN!"

Everyone piously kowtowed and banged their foreheads to the frosted floor at his last statement.

In their prone positions he said, "I, yet again, say that it is decreed that Mílathiel Swiftwater is to spend 100 years in this land and gain knowledge from its people."

He then said an enchantment and waved his hand so that the ice in the room turned into mist.

"Warrior Swiftwater, you will report to me tonight in front of the Council and Royal Family. There, you will receive further instruction on the mission. You are all dismissed."

Everyone in the room then reverently got out of their kowtows and left with their heads bowed.


	4. Little Sister

**Little Sister**

Míla didn't know how to deal with the flood of emotions that she was going through. She was confused, scared, embarassed and a little hurt that her father was sending her away for such a long time.

_One hundred years!_

It was more than half of her lifetime so far. She started to panic once they assembly reached the courtyard. The Kalderran palace was made of all of the different elements. The courtyard was dedicated to the Brown People. It was made of complete stone. The archways elegantly rose above them in crisscross and intricate patterns. The high walls augmented the echo of their paddling feet. The raucous reached a higher level of sound as everyone started to murmur his or her thoughts and misgivings of the meeting.

Her uncle started to shout again as he passed her.

"What is the meaning of the this?! She is but a child. Didn't he promise that she was going to be an officer in our ranks? All of the work that she has done for the Kingdom, and this is how they REPAY HER?!" Spurts of ice sprang here and there from his fingertips as he continued to rant down the courtyard.

The Blue Sisterhood, one by one, embraced and consoled her. They each rubbed her face, hair, arms and back as they tried to get their turn with her. Míla had developed very strong and loving relationships with each of these women. How was she going to face this new world alone and without them?

The Blue Women started hissing curses while the warriors from the Red tribe passed the group by. It seemed that they could care less that they were losing the princess. She remembered that some of them were envious of her mission; she noticed this as some of the Red People glared daggers at her.

Some people of the Brown and Green Tribes stayed to talk and comfort Míla. They were trying to ask her questions as to why she was to be, basically, exiled in this unknown land.

One of her friends from the Brown Tribe asked the group, "Why is he doing this to his very sweet daughter?"

The whole group responded with agreement. Being from the Brown Tribe, Míla's friend Xerana, could use the earth to instill emotions into people. She was obviously trying to Bolster the congregation that had stayed to protest.

She continued and said, "Why does he send the only princess we love away?!" The whole crowd then yelled in agreement and then there was even more chaos, encouraged by the powerful Bolstering of Xerana.

Míla felt as if her head was going to explode. She had to get out of there!

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grab her arm while the crowd continued to protest. Míla was led out of the crowd, through the courtyard and down a separate hall. They were both silent as they made their way up the secret stairway hidden behind the painting of the dancing horse. It led to the high tower on the east side of the castle.

When they reached the top of the tower, a door opened to a small tower room crammed with miscellaneous items. There was a manikin standing in the corner, a bookshelf filled with everything but books, books haphazardly piled from the top to the bottom of the south wall, and a resting divan with a few pillows and some blankets. After closing the door, her rescuer came forward and wrapped his arms around her. When Míla felt his cheek on the top of her head, she felt like she could hold it in no longer. She wailed like an infant into his chest.

"Shhhh" he said.

He kept consoling her as he led her to a couch and sat her on his lap. She snuggled close to him and cried her heart out.

When she came up for breath, she looked up at him and said, "Oh Jax. What is going on?! I can't leave my family! Little Masha won't even remember me by the time I come back! She's still a child! Serafima too! She will hate me for leaving!" Still crying. "And I admit, I can't live without my mama!"

XXX

Jaxion the Unseen, third child to the King, nodded and said, "I know Mills. I'm so sorry. I wish our father wasn't such a coward. He should just stand up to those stupid warlocks."

"And why now?! I don't understand!"

Jax made a grimace and confessed, "I have a feeling that this has everything to do with my mother. This is the worst thing that she has come up with so far." He always had to out-think his conniving mother when it came to her schemes against Míla. It seemed that this time, the Queen had won in their battle of wits. He just hadn't been quick enough to catch it.

"If she wants me to just stay away, I will. I will go and live in the Blue Land. I have offered it to her before." Míla said.

Jax just shook his head.

_My mother wants you dead, Míla, no just away._

He kept his arms around her, massaged the back of her dark head and wished that this whole day could be just a nightmare. Míla cried some more and by the time she was done, Jax's robes were soaked with tears and clear snot.

"Oh! Sorry Jax."

She pinched the air with her hand by putting her thumb under the rest of her opposing long fingers. She started to slowly pull the moisture on Jax's chest away. The liquid gathered in between them in a bubble. With a sigh, she flung the water to the corner of the room.

She then looked up at him and said with defeat, "Fine, I will go. I have to obey the King."

Jax looked into her dark, now red-rimmed, violet eyes and held her chin. "And you also have to prove to that witch that you can do anything you put your heart to. She can never defeat you."

Míla's red-splotched face frowned at Jax and said, "Jax don't talk about your mom like that."

Jax angrily pushed her off of him and said, "Why do you defend her?! She did this. Everyone in the kingdom knows it. She probably thinks with you gone for a hundred years, everyone will forget about you so she can gain favor. Besides," he looked at Míla where she sat on the floor he had dumped her on, "I feel like Harika is more of my mother than she is. "

Míla's eyes started to water again as he mentioned her mother.

"Oh Jax."

And it was true! Who had comforted Jax whenever he had injured himself as a child? Who had taught him to play instruments and read? Who had taught him to value women and respect them?

Was it the woman he had been born from?

No.

It was the mistress his father had kept for all those years. That same woman who had given him a sibling that loved him and adored him. His other siblings still treated him like a freak because of his dark green hair and eyes. He barely had any type of a relationship with the Queen's children; the people that he shared a father _and_ a mother with.

Harika was the woman who would smile with love and tenderness in her eyes when he would walk into a room. The Queen had always treated him like a failure.

Jax knew from a young age that his mother hated him. He hated her too. She was a terrible person. The only thing that she had ever shown love for was her reputation.

She had even told him one day, "You are the biggest failure." She had sneered with her dark, green, lifeless eyes, "Out of all my children you look the least like the Rulers."

He wasn't so sure if this new mission for Míla was a punishment for her as much as it was for him. He loved his little sister so much! She was so kind to him. She always worried about him and not herself. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.

He wasn't the only one that she affected. Everyone she touched, she made happy. He had protected her for most of his life. He had tried his best to keep her ignorant of the evilest plans his mother came up with. She could be so trusting sometimes, it was a wonder that she was alive!

How could she protect herself in this new land? He would request to go with her! That's what he would do.

His little sister then said something that made that idea impossible, "Jax, you have to watch over mama and the girls. They need you. If what you say about your mother is true, then they will be an easy target for her. Please. I know that you want to come with me, but we can't leave them here alone."

Jax looked at her with heartache, "But Mills…."

He then felt a sensation he had never felt before and he wiped his face. He looked at the tear on his finger in shock. He was crying?! In all his 185 years he had never remembered crying.

"Oh Jax! You're crying!"

She ran to him and hugged him.

"I also don't know what I am going to do without my big strong brother to protect me!" She wailed and choked. "Who is going to comfort me when I cry?!"

They both fell to the divan crying and holding onto each other like lost children. They eventually fell into a fitful slumber with great fatigue from their sorrow. Little did they know, that a pair of hateful violet eyes stared in on them from the tower window.


	5. The Earrings

**The Earrings**

Nephelion flew into his mother's chambers through a north window, just as her lover was pulling up his pants. He could hear his mother in the bathing chamber getting ready for the day.

He looked at the man, glared and said with a sniff, "Get out."

The man ran from his presence as quickly as he could. Nephelion then went through the door into the bathroom.

His mother, seeing him through the misty shower glass turned around and said, "So, how did the brat take it?"

Nephelion sat at the counter of her wash stand and sighed, "Oh, not so well. She was a wreck. You'll be happy to know that Jax was crying as well."

The Queen laughed, "He deserves it too for messing up my scheme with my cousin last year."

Nephelion made a disgusted face.

"Yes that plan would've worked too, if Jaxion hadn't insisted on staying by Mílathiel's side for a whole month. I can't believe he even stayed in her quarters when she slept at the castle. It's still puzzling to me."

Last year, the Queen had convinced cousin Leonard that Míla had developed amorous feelings for him over the years and very desperately wanted him in her bed. Cousin Leonard was a lecherous man that took extreme sexual interest in anything wearing a skirt. Most of the whores that he plundered were severely dealt with and ended up battered, beaten and torn when he was done with them. When he had heard that Míla was "desperate for his attention," he moved in like a hawk preying on a mouse.

Jaxion had duped the Queens plans, however. During his stay, Jax had slept in Míla's room and from Nephelion's observations, didn't even sleep in her bed.

"Why would he suffer sleeping on the floor for a whole month, just for her?"

The Queen then said, "It doesn't matter, my son. By spending a month in her room and their incessant familiarity, they have started, on their own, the rumor that she might be with his child. That suits me just fine."

The Queen then let out an unlady-like snort. "Can you imagine? Jaxion as a father? He would produce disgusting green-haired gremlins. They would be even more vile if they came from the brat's womb."

The Queen then shut off the water and came out of her shower completely naked.

His mother, Queen Velexis, was known throughout the land for her beauty. She had green eyes and yellow hair so light that it was almost white. She was from the Green Tribe, as her eyes foretold. Her appearance when wet, like right now, however made her hair look lifeless and limp, her skin sallow and grey. Her dark green eyes had no light and sparkle to them. They were the same color as Jaxion's, but they lacked the sparkle that his held.

When Elathion had become King, he was ordered by the Council to find a bride.

As was custom, the Ruler's interbred. The two oldest male and female siblings would wed and make the King and Queen pair. It was to insure the Purple was passed down.

Unfortunately for Elathion, his younger brother and sister had been killed during the Bane War. The warlocks searched the genealogies for a female that had the most Purple in her line. The woman they found was Velexis of the Green Tribe.

After they had wed, she became pregnant. During those days, the Royal Couple was content. At the end of her pregnancy and after the Princeps was born, their already shaky marriage started to crumble. The Princeps was born with a very small amount of Purple. His eyes were purple, but his hair was blonde like his mother's.

The next child that was born to the Couple was a girl. She was an exact replica of her mother, possessing blonde hair and green eyes. The third child, much to the Queens disappointment, had the Green in him.

Shortly after Jaxion's birth, the whole kingdom laughed at Velexis for her failure at producing Rulers. It was finally when Nephelion was born that the Queen could turn up her nose at the Kingdom and show that she had not failed as Queen. Nephelion had dark violet eyes and dark hair.

While observing his mother, he wished that he somehow had gained her looks instead of his father's. Nephelion and Míla were virtually identical. They both had their father's face, his eyes, nose, chin and smile.

Nephelion was glad for the differences that they had. His hair, for example, was sable black. Míla's hair was slightly lighter than his, but only slightly. Her hair was also slightly wavy, while his was straight. She had an affinity for water, but his was for air. His mother was the Queen, and her mother was a whore.

He hated her.

He hated being in her shadow because she was born before him. He hated her kindness to everyone around her. He hated her success with the King's people. He hated her stupid face and looks. She wasn't supposed to exist. It should only be him. He should be the one and true Ruler of his family.

Nephelion's dark violet eyes followed his mother as she sat down across from the mirror and started to nitpick at her face.

Nephelion rolled his eyes then pushed off the counter.

He told his mother, "I'm going to go take a bath. Seeing them together on that couch made me sick."

For some reason Nephelion hated seeing two people together in a loving embrace. He didn't understand love. He only understood fear, gossip and lust. Yes… Lust is something he definitely understood. He smirked as he remembered the new girl that his sister had hired to clean her chambers.

His mother then called out, "Tell Vindra to meet me in my room in 20 minutes."

"As you wish My Queen."

He left her room to find his oldest sister.

As he went down the long hall he knew he wouldn't find her in her own room, but in the Princep's. Unlike Jax and Míla, Nephelion's two oldest siblings were _true_ lovers. They were supposed to wait until marriage to mate, but they kept their nights secret and hidden. It seemed that the only one that knew their secret was Nephelion. _Yes_, he thought with an evil smile,_ I'm the true master of secrets in this house. _

XXX

Jaxion felt someone playing with the earring in his right ear. He opened his eyes to see his little Míla smiling and trying to take it off. She laughed as he grasped his earlobe.

"I know you hate it, but you see, these are my trick to getting the ladies. If I didn't have these," he pointed to the two earrings in his ears, "the ladies would mistake me for a gentleman and where would that leave me?"

Míla shrugged with a relaxed smile, "I dunno, where?"

Then Jax said with a straight face, "Without any stolen kisses in the closet and sexy caresses under the table."

Then Míla laughed. "So you think that the only reason all these women are attracted to you and you are known throughout the land as a Rogue, is because of these little things?!" she said as she pointed to the earrings.

"Why yes of course! It's a scientific fact."

Then they both started to have a light argument of ear accessories and the merits they bring. They were both sitting there, talking about his sex life as if they were talking about mathematical equations.

She started arguing facts of how women at the Veranda are missing the earrings that he holds, and they _still _seem attract a lot of people. He then argued that they were all beautiful women and they did not need such things. She then argued that his success of having so many women was not because of the earrings then.

He threw his hands up in the air like he used to as a child and said, "Well then what makes me so successful with the ladies?!"

Míla looked at him and said with a warm smile, "It is because you are the best man I have ever known. You are a great catch Jax. You are caring," she counted on her fingers, "thoughtful, smart, funny and a great warrior. Even Lia said that you are very nice to look at."

Jax looked at her surprised. "She did?!"

Míla laughed and said, "Yes she did. Even though you try to outwardly appear as a scoundrel, you are secretly a gentleman. You are the reason why I haven't kissed anyone yet."

She winked at him. Then he looked at her and laughed, "What do you mean silly girl?"

"The rule I have made for myself is that I will kiss the first man that I think is more handsome than my idiot brother Jax."

"Hey!" Jax said as he threw a couch pillow at her face.

She caught it and dramatically sighed, "Sadly my lips have not found their match because I haven't found anyone to meet that criterion."

Jax smiled and then hugged his most precious sister. "Oh Míla, what am I going to do without you?"

Míla then pushed away from him and frowned, "I wish Kelen was here."

Her eyes started to water.

Jax then said in a joking manner, "Sister, how many times must I tell you to never mention different man while you are in bed with another?"

She then used the pillow to whack him and said, "Eww Jax! We've never been in bed together!"

He then dodged and laughed with his head tilted back. Truthfully, Jax wished his cousin was here too. He would have helped in this situation. He and Jax, together, probably would have found a way to prevent his mother's evil plan. Kelen had been sent to investigate another new Realm and he still had 20 more years left to come back.

Then Míla crumpled to the floor her eyes wide, "I won't be able to see him until after I come back!" Her eyes started to tear up again. Jax then knelt to the floor and held her.

"Oh Mills. He will be furious when he hears news of this. He will be mad at father, at the council, at me, and he most certainly will have to control his temper around the Queen." He paused and noted, "You know, maybe it's a good thing he's not here. He probably would have destroyed the castle, killing us all, if he had been there at the meeting today."

Then he exclaimed, "What time is it?! Míla you have to meet father! Hurry go!"

Míla yelped and rushed out the door. Jax then shook his head at her and said with a chuckle, "She's always late." He then jumped out the window and transformed into a great hawk, to fly down to the hall.


	6. Lucky Father

**Lucky Father**

As she rushed into the meeting hall, Míla noticed all the Warlocks were seated at the round table. The Royal Family, excluding Jax, were seated on a raised platform behind the large table. Míla hopped up on the table and stood in the middle of it. She bit her lip and looked at her frowning father. Then her gaze drifted to the Queen who she bowed to. The Queen just stared at her blankly with hate in her eyes. She then glanced at her older siblings. Both of them had bright blonde hair that matched their mother. Vindra rolled her eyes at Míla's tardiness. She was wearing a new gown today. The bright green brought out her eyes and made her glare even more prominent.

Her oldest brother, however, didn't even look at her. He never did. Her whole life, he treated her like she didn't exist. She was a ghost to him. Every time she spoke, walked into a room, or asked him a question he made a point to show that she wasn't there in his mind. She felt that the way the Princeps treated her was worse than the rest of the Royal Family. At least his mother, sister and younger brother showed some type of emotion towards her. She tried in vain to meet his lilac gaze, but gave up as he turned his head nonchalantly.

She then gazed at Nephelion, who looked at her with a blank expression. His long dark hair fell softly past his shoulders like delicate filaments. She held his gaze for a while, wondering what he was thinking.

This is what she always did to try to get through to him. She always pleaded with her eyes because he tried his best to avoid speaking to her. He wouldn't speak to her, but at least he would stare.

The two pairs of matching violet eyes, held each other, waiting for the other to look away. His eyes then flashed quickly with anger and Míla quickly looked down at her shoes.

Míla was used to her siblings treatment of her. She would never give up on them, though. They were family and she always believed that that had to count for something.

The King then said, "Where is Jaxion?"

Right when he said that, a great brown hawk glided in. He then changed to his hominid form and said, "Right here, father."

Then he smiled at Míla and took his seat next to his older brother. Míla stifled a grin as she noticed that Jax had put his long, dark green hair into the same braid that she wore.

She thought, _It must be his way of protesting. _

The King cleared his throat and began the very long meeting. After doing the proper introductions he gestured toward Khaled, the head Warlock to begin his speech on the unknown land.

Khaled then stood up and said, "The land that Warrior Swiftwater will be sent to investigate is called, 'Middle-Earth'"

As the worn-looking warlock Khaled said, "Middle-Earth" Míla got visions of her weird dream last night. They were visions of green old trees with moss and webs all over them and rivers that were strong and beautiful. She saw little tidbits of huge mountains with snowy peaks and of vast vales with large rocks jutting out. The last thing she saw was a man with a hat and a staff, with a face that had many wrinkles and accusing blue eyes. She shook her head to come back to the present as the frail warlock continued on.

"There are, from what we can tell, different types of sentient species in this land. They are all built quite differently. The species we have the most reports on are the species that look a lot just like us, but with much plainer hair. Their hair is colored, but it is not bright and vibrant as the peoples of Kalderra. In addition, they seem to change very rapidly. It seems that they _age_ and they start to look like plants do after they haven't been watered. They start to sag and deteriorate. It is very interesting indeed. According to Prince Jaxion, they seem to reproduce the same ways that we do."

Míla snorted at that and the Warlock stopped and said, "Warrior Swiftwater, are you alright? Do you need a tissue?"

"Excuse me Khaled, it is nothing. Please continue."

"As I was saying they look a lot like us but it seems they desist living once they reach a certain age. The next species the druids reported on were different. They do not age. They also have better reflexes, sight, and hearing than the first species I mentioned. The only explanation that we have of their appearance is that they are very fair and they have ears that are pointed. Which is something I find very strange as well your Majesties."

"The third species I will speak of are very different from the other two species aforementioned. These people were hard to find because they are all scattered throughout the land. They remind us very much of the Brown Tribe because of their strong affiliation with earth. They seem to like living in the ground and they love making things. They are also short. The males of this species all have very amazing beards it seems…." The Warlock went on explaining the species of Middle-Earth and his droning voice made it all seem very boring. Even the King looked like he was having a hard time trying to staying awake.

Then the Warlock said something that surprised them all.

"There is something that interested us very much about these peoples. None of them have an affinity for the elements. The fair ones seemed to know how to say spells like me and my fellow Warlocks, but none of them can control the elements with their bodies. It is very strange. "

Míla frowned at this. Maybe it wasn't going to be so dangerous after all.

If they couldn't control any elements, how did they know the weather? How did they keep water running? How did they transport themselves over long distances? How did they keep their homes warm? How did they light up a room? How did they heal someone when they got hurt?

She was slowly becoming very interested in these peoples of Middle-Earth. She then wondered if the peoples of this place were good. Is that why Jax thought it too dangerous for her? So she waited patiently as the warlock continued his lecture on this strange place and its strange people.

Then the warlock began to say, "But this land seems to be on the brink of war. Like our land, it is plagued with a dark species that delights in slaughter. It seems though, that instead of putting the evil species into the slavery of the Warlock, like we do, they seem to just kill them or run away from them."

Míla looked up at her father at this. He frowned down at the warlock.

Then the warlock said, "The reason that we are telling you to go to this land Swiftwater, is because we need you to research and see if these dark beings would be useful, if used here as slaves."

Míla looked at the warlock Khaled in disgust. She hated the way the warlocks used the Dark Ones as slaves. It was disgusting.

The Dark Ones were a race of people that walked on eight legs instead of two. It was said that they had inhabited the Land of Kalderra before the Kalderran's had every come into existence. They were called the Dark Ones because of the Dark Land that they now lived in. Their land was riddled with smoke and ash was always falling from the sky. She always believed that the Dark Ones wouldn't have waged so much war on Kalderra if the warlocks hadn't killed and put so many of them into slavery in the first place.

Then Jax stood up and said, "You want Míla to spend 100 years with these dark, evil people just so you can gain more pets?! How idiotic is that?!"

The warlock then bowed and went silent. The Queen glared at Jax. "Sit down you ingrate! Let Warlock Khaled finish!"

Jax then made a disgusted look at his mother and turned an incredulous gaze in his father's direction as he sat down.

The Queen then said, "Continue Khaled."

"Thank you, My Queen."

Khaled turned back to Míla and said, "We propose that you gain information from the other sentient species and see how they view these dark people. We would like to know what drives them. They must have one common purpose. If we can gain control over them, then we would be helping the other species of Middle-Earth who are at war with them."

Then Jax yelled, "But then we would be inviting that evil into our own lands!" Then he looked up at his father, "Father! Are you really going to let the Warlocks decide to bring this evil in?"

The King then frowned, "The Warlocks claim that they are trying to find different ways to defeat our foes and they say this is one of the best ways to try."

As Jax was looking at their father like he was a madman, Míla said with a soft voice, "Father, we can only conquer our enemies with light, not more darkness."

The Queen then stood up with gnashing teeth and said, "How DARE you speak to the King in that _familiar_ way! The King has spoken! Back down warrior slime and do what you are told!"

Míla had already quickly kowtowed and winced as her forehead hit the sleek granite table.

The King finally spoke up for his warrior and yelled, "Sit down Velexis! She is my daughter and a princess! How many times must I remind you?"

The Queen then sat and continued to glare at Míla's prone form.

The King then sighed and said in a softer voice, "Stand up Míla."

Míla rose and felt blood spilling down her forehead as her father said, "Míla, the Council has decided that, in a month's time, you are to travel to Middle-Earth and stay there 100 years or until you have gleaned enough information. We will then decide if the information tells us if these dark people are fit enough to become servants of the Warlocks. Now if we are all finished," The King paused.

"All of you, except Warrior Swiftwater, are dismissed."

Everyone rose to leave. The warlocks and mages of the Council left through the door Míla had previously entered. The Royal Family left through the back door one by one, behind the raised platform. Jax, however lingered, his hands still clenching the arms of his chair.

When everyone besides the King, Míla and Jax were left, the king said, "You too Jaxion."

When Jax hesitated, the King yelled, "NOW!"

Jax then got up from his chair in a huff glared at the King. He then took off at a run and jumped out the window.

When he was gone, the King sighed and slouched in his chair. He then got up and went to Míla on the round table and sat before her feet.

"My King please!" Míla said as she began to bow.

The King then held her arms and brought her down into an embrace. He then ripped part of his robe and wiped Míla's forehead with the cloth.

"When did I become just 'His Highness' and 'My King' to you? You are my precious daughter and we are no longer before all of those stupid people. Míla, I am so sorry that you have to go. I wish it wasn't so. I wish that you could just stay here forever."

Míla then looked up at her father, the King, and forgave him right away. His usually sleek black hair, hung lifelessly past his sagging shoulders. His handsome young face was long with regret. He had circles under his eyes from what she surmised, sleepless nights. She understood that he was bound to the Council, the Kingdom and what he said as King.

She looked at him, pondering on when the last time it was when he laughed. When was the last time that he smiled? When was the last time that he had a hug?  
>He needed someone to love him too. She was a lucky girl to have so much love in her life. She had a doting mother, two adorable sisters, Jax, her best friend Jerelia, and Kelen. Not to mention all of the wonderful women at the Veranda and the people of the Blue Clan.<p>

She had so much love and she was sad that she had to struggle to think of who loved the King. She felt even worse that the King himself showed his love to her. The least she could do was bestow upon him the same love that he had shown her over the years.

She then kissed his cheek and said with a smile that reached her eyes, "Papa. I don't want to go, but I will go to make you and the kingdom proud."

Elathion then looked at his dear daughter and huffed with tears in his eyes. "Oh my Míla. You have already made me and this Kingdom proud. I am the luckiest father in the world to have you as a daughter." He then got up and helped his daughter onto her feet. He folded her into a tight hug.

"I know that you will be alright out there. You are the best Blue Woman that I have ever seen. I will watch your mother as best that I can. Please don't be angry with me while you are there."

He then kissed her head and quickly left through the door to the royal suites behind the platform.

"Oh Papa," Mila said as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	7. Goodbye Kalderra

**Goodbye Kalderra**

Míla massaged her neck and shoulders as she bathed in The Veranda's bathhouse. Uncle Ril had been hard on her during their workout yesterday. She hissed as she found a particularly sore spot on her left shoulder. He had made her stay in the shoulder pose longer than she had felt comfortable.

Every time she would hesitate and shake from fatigue in her poses, he would yell at her in the Blue language and say, "If you are so weak that you cannot even hold that pose, you will definitely die in that strange land!"

She smiled at the thought of him while she bathed. Anger was his way of showing love. It meant he truly cared and was worried about her journey. Well, at least she hoped that was the case, because she didn't know what other reason he had for giving her such a grueling workout.

Her other loved ones had also reacted badly to her mission. When she had returned to the Veranda that night she told her mother and Lia. Her mother weeped and cursed the King and his stupidness. Lia had also sobbed. She and Míla did what they always did when they were depressed. They spent three days in her room talking, eating junk food, laughing and crying. After those three days, Lia decided that it was time to tell her sisters.

When she told them, Serafima threw a book she had been reading at Míla and yelled, "You NEVER stand up to them? See how your _Royal Family_ is now affecting us too!"

She then quickly left the room while leaving every inch of hallway iced in her wake. Míla trembled, wishing what Serafima had said wasn't true. Serafima understood that Míla had an obligation and a devout loyalty to the King. Masha, on the other hand, had a hard time understanding what was going on. Harika had to explain to her that she wouldn't see Míla for a very long time. Míla held Masha's plump form in her arms while Masha looked at her teddy bear.

"Sissa is going away?"

"Yes baby."

"Will be back in time for stories in bed?"

"No Masha, she will be gone all day and all night for 100 years."

Masha's cute little face scrunched up and tears started to leak out of her grey eyes.

"But Sissa can't go! She's Sissa!" Harika and Míla then held the little girl in between them as she cried, dropped her bear and held onto Míla's shirt.

For the rest of the month Harika had all of her daughters sleep in her bed. They all cuddled together at night and told stories and laughed of the old times when Míla didn't have to leave. They all wanted to get as much time as they had left with their daughter and sister.

She spent every day with Jax as well. He tutored her about the land of Middle-Earth and how to get to certain towns and how to avoid bad passages. His knowledge however, was limited, because he had always had to journey back home to report to his commanding officer of his findings.

She let some tears escape her dark violet eyes as she thought of her beloved family and how much she would miss them. Her sad thoughts were interrupted, as a black feline animal with green eyes appeared right in front of her.

"Jax! What are you doing here?!"

She tried to cover herself with her cloth. Her brother's feline form chuckled as it started to shift into his hominid form.

"I wasn't going to show myself, but then you started crying."

He crouched down before her bathing pool. "What's wrong Mills?"

She just stared at him with accusing eyes. "How often have you watched me while I bathed?" He's already sparkling eyes, sparkled even more.

"Oh Mills don't worry, I don't watch you bathe like some pervert. I just prowl around invisible; just to make sure nobody dangerous is around. Besides, I don't even see you as a woman. I just have been following you this last month." He said that last statement as he kicked off his boots and placed his feet into the water.

He sighed as the warm soapy water seeped through his toes, "Hey, what do you say? Can one of the girls here give me a nice massage and bath. Gosh from what I have been going through to follow you around, I definitely need it."

Míla looked at her brother incredulously. She then grabbed one of her bathing slippers and angrily threw it at his face. He, much to her chagrin, caught it and grinned at her. Then she stood up covering herself and manipulated the water around her to form into a whip.

She angrily yelled, "YOU…FOLLOWING…. ME?! NOT…. A…. WOMAN?! GIRLS…. MASSAGE….. BATH?! FOR FREE?! YOU THINK I .…STEAL FROM MY MOTHER LIKE THAT?!" She was saying all of this as she whipped the water back and forth across her brother's form.

Jax stood up as he was being thrashed and said, "Woah! Woah! Eww Míla you're naked! Get some clothes on!"

Then the room turned frosty and the water in her bath turned to ice, except for a little circle surrounding her. She turned hateful eyes at her brother and said quietly, "Of course I'm naked, you idiot. I'm taking a BATH!"

All of the ice around them exploded and she was about to give her brother even more punishment when the water whip she had created disintegrated. The siblings looked up and saw Harika standing at the bath house's entrance, with her arms up; indicating that she was the person that made Míla's whip disappear.

The Owner of The Veranda lowered her arms and said, "Míla, WHAT is going on?! Do you know how much I have to pay the Red's for heating this water? Now it is cold. Please get dressed. We still need to make sure you are all packed and ready for tomorrow."

Her mother then looked at Jax who was wet and shivering from Míla's onslaught.

Her eyes instantly turned mushy as she said in a loving and motherly tone, "Jax dear! I did not know you were here! Come let's get you out of those wet clothes and into some warm ones. I think that Jerelia is free if you would like a massage."

Jax walked over to Harika and kissed her on the cheek and said, "A massage would be lovely. Thank you Harika. You are always so kind to me."

Then he looked back at Míla and said, "Unlike SOME people."

If looks could kill, Jax would have been way past dead while his body would continue to be mutilated.

He then left and Harika told Míla, "Míla please get dressed and clean up this mess you've made. We are short on time my dear. And remember to brush your hair before you come out. It's getting messy dear."

Then her mother left and Míla just stood shivering and naked in her frozen tub staring at the doorway.

XXX

The next day, Míla was dressed and cleansed by her sisters, her mother, and her best friend Lia. It was a tradition of the Blue people to dress their warriors and cleanse them in a special ritual before they went off into battle. It was a very sad occasion and none of them spoke. Even little Masha didn't have much to say. All of their hearts were breaking.

They dressed her in her dark plum warrior robes and put her hair into a warrior braid. They tied two colored ribbons at the end of the braid. One was Purple to represent the her Ruler blood and the other was Blue for the Blue Clan. They then strapped on her two daggers and placed her traveling cloak around her back. The pack that Míla usually wore had been enchanted by Serafima. She had given it the Gift of Amplitude, so that Míla could place many more things than the bag would have originally granted. The five women then left The Veranda to go to the palace. There the royal court, the council and the royal army greeted them.

The King then stood and said, "Mílathiel Swiftwater we are here today to say farewell to you and bid you luck and fortune on your mission."

He then proceeded to recite the formal pleasantries of a warrior going out to combat. She noticed that Jax was not present in his ranks or standing with the Royal Family. She frowned and started to worry that she wouldn't see him.

After all was said, the King then came to Míla and she saluted him with her fist to her heart and said, "My King." King Elathion stared at his daughter for a moment then crushed her into his arms.

He then whispered to her, "I love you Míla. Please be safe."

He let her go and she bowed to the royal family and to the council. She then turned quickly around and started to walk down the hall, keeping protocol and not turning back. It was the way of the warrior to not look at your King after he dismissed you, but to look out, towards your mission.

She pursed her lips as she thought, _Screw that._

Then she turned her head around and looked the King in the eyes and brought her hand to her mouth, blew a kiss and said with a loving smile, "Bye bye Papa." Then she put her back to him and walked out of his life for the next 100 years.

Míla walked out of the castle with her mother, sisters and Lia in tow. As they journeyed through the Capital to the Blue Land, they were all silent except for Míla and her mother.

"Did you remember to pack your underwear?"

"Yes mama."

"How many pairs? Wait. Did you pack the new ones we all made for you?"

"Yes I did. All of them."

"Did you remember your mortar and pestle? If you run out of the face cream that I packed for you, you can find the herbs that Jerelia packed or some similar to them to make your own. Oh! Also how many pairs of shoes did you pack? And clothes?"

"Mama, you were there. You packed my bag with me remember?"

"Ok...ok...I just...it's just that..." Then Harika sniffled as cried said, "A mother shouldn't have to do this. I hate that I have to pack for you for a hundred years and never know if you are ok or if you need anything."

"I know Mama. I will miss you very much when I'm there."

Míla was so tired of crying. Her heart was exhausted from the constant strain it went through when she thought of all of the things that she was going to miss in Kalderra.

They came to the docking harbor at the edge of the Blue Land. As they were approaching the end of the dock they noticed a tall form in a hooded, green robe.

"Looks like I get to drop you off to Middle-earth, Mills." He then transformed into his Hawk form.

She only nodded, not able to speak because of the painful knot in her throat. Then with big tears she said goodbye to her family.

Looking one last time at them, she climbed onto his back in between his wings and wrapped her arms around her brother.

Closing her eyes she said, "Let's go Jax." He then took off at a run, leapt into the sky heading east, towards Middle-earth.

* * *

><p>Míla didn't sleep the whole two nights that it took to cross the sea. She did sleep however during the day when she created an ice block on the water so Jax could catch his breath.<p>

When they finally spotted land, Jax increased their altitude to keep them hidden in the clouds. Jax then headed toward some mountains. It took most of the day for the pair to reach them. At sunset Jax started to descend, when they were close enough to the ground Míla hopped off of his back and stretched. She then watched him as he landed a few feet away.

Head down he whispered, "I'm going to miss you Mills."

Míla ran to him.

He caught her as she put her arms around his neck and said with tears, "I'm going to miss you too, you big idiot." She held him tight and kissed his cheek, and then she pulled down his head and kissed the rest of his face.

She put her face in his green hair and said, "Don't forget about me brother. Always know that I love you and I will think of you always."

She released his head and just hugged him as he put his lips to her forehead.

He disentangled his arms from around her and said, "Mills, I want you to have this."

He pulled out his right earring and put it into her hand.

Míla then smiled and said, "But Jax, how will you get all the ladies now?"

He chuckled and then shrugged and said, "Eh, I'll manage."

She then poked a hole through her right earlobe with the earring. He winced at the gesture and then looked at her.

"Hey, it kind of suits you."

The siblings matched. One with an earring in his left ear and the other with an earring in her right ear. Míla couldn't have been happier to have this earring as a memento of him.

He then smiled as tears rolled down his face.

He said, with his voice deep and trembling with emotion, "Míla, I followed you in my cat form because…. Well…because I just wanted to spend every last moment I had left with my precious little sis. You are the only family that I have, that I feel who loves me. It is going to be hard to live without that."

He crushed her into another hug and dug his nose into her hair.

After they hugged for a few more minutes, Míla said, "Ok Jax, if I don't go now, I don't think I can let go." She laughed. "And besides, Jax, we should spend our last moments together laughing, not crying."

Jax laughed. "You are right little sis. Ok I will let you go."

Then he started to lecture her on survival tips and setting up camp. He also told her to remember her manners.

She interrupted him and said, "My manners?! Why are you and my mother so concerned about my manners?!"

"Because you are representing me Mills. How would it look if the roguishly handsome, smart and talented Prince Jax had a sister that had no manners?"

Míla laughed at him and shook her head. "I guess it wouldn't look too good for your reputation, you big idiot."

Then Jax embraced her one last time and whispered, "If you ever need me for anything, remember the spell we made up to call each other. I will be there as fast as I can ok?"

"I will. And remember to take care of my family."

He interrupted and said, "_Our_ family, you mean."

Then he left her there in the woods as he jumped up and transformed into his hawk form.

It was April 30, 2919 of the Third Age.


	8. Teacher

**Note: We finally meet a character from Middle-earth in this chapter. Sorry it took so long for it to get there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher<strong>

May 25, TA 2919 Somewhere just east of the Blue Mountains

It was the noon and the sun was shining while Gandalf sat leaning against a tree for a good long smoke after his meal. As he sat, he thought of the troubles that Middle-earth faced and what he was to do about the presence of Sauron that he had encountered at Dol Guldur. He needed help and he didn't know if he should meet with the White Council yet. It seemed that some on the White Council needed convincing that it was, in fact, Sauron. He also needed a little convincing. He had sensed his presence, but he didn't have any real proof that it was, indeed, Sauron.

As he was sitting there against a tree, he felt a presence of something very dangerous close by. He stood up, snuffed out his pipe, and moved his staff at ready position. Then the intruder on his lunch seemed to sense him as well and all was silent in the still forest.

"Come out and show yourself. I don't trust beings who hide in bushes." Gandalf said.

Then Gandalf's intruder gave a loud sigh and hopped out into the clearing in the bright sun.

Gandalf and his intruder gasped at the same time.

"You!" They both said together.

"What are you.." "Who are you.." then they stopped so the other could finish.

Then they both started talking at the same time again, "I saw your face in a dream…" "I saw you in a nightmare…" Then they both stopped again.

Then Gandalf stopped all the way and he said, "Please, my dear, you go first."

He looked at the girl that had stepped out of the wood. She was probably 5 foot 4 and she was garbed in what appeared to be dark cloth. It had two pieces to it that he could see. The top piece was a blouse with long sleeves wrapped around her form snuggly and tied off at her waist. The blouse reached down to her calves and from her hips down, it was open on both sides of her legs. The second part of her garb that he could barely see were a comfortable pair of trousers. She had two daggers at her hips and her dark hair was braided in a most amazing fashion.

_She is just a wee girl! Why is she carrying those?! _

He also noticed that she had a small silver earring in her right earlobe. The thing that made him recognize her from his dream was her eyes. As he looked at them he noticed that her eyes had a certain sparkle and around them he saw traces of laugh lines. It was those very eyes that had haunted his dreams for a month now.

_It seems she wasn't the only one being plagued by dreams. According to her, they were nightmares._

She kept staring at his staff with apprehension and she looked as if she was deciding to flee or to trust him. Then Gandalf relaxed his posture, but didn't let go of his staff.

"Please, my dear, don't be afraid."

He removed his hat.

"My name is Gandalf, child. In this world you cannot have too many friends. What is your name?"

She took a step back, surprised at his kindness. Then she laughed and smiled shyly at him.

"Hello Gandalf the Grey."

She bowed her head and shoulders forward with her hands put together in front of her and said, "My name is Mílathiel Swiftwater and I thank you for offering friendship. My mother always said that it is better to have more friends rather than more enemies."

Gandalf noticed she had a strange accent. Every time she said a word with an "r" it would roll on her tongue.

Then she said, "Please excuse what I said earlier about you being in my nightmares. It is just that I have never seen someone that looks like you before."

Then she laughed uncomfortably and gave him a bashful smile.

Then Gandalf thought, _I've never seen anyone that looks like you either._

It was no doubt that men would find this girl very beautiful. While she had laughed and smiled at him, even he was caught off guard and had to stutter at the feelings that those simple acts had brought.

Then Gandalf said, "Mílathiel Swiftwater. Now that is a name with a story behind it."

She interrupted him and put up her hand, "Please Gandalf the Grey. My friends and dears ones all call me Míla. It is way too long of a name."

She rolled her eyes and Gandalf noticed the notion did not mar her beauty in any way.

"Well my dear, then just call me Gandalf." Then he said, "Well Míla. Might I ask where you are going?"

She then laughed deeply and for a long time, all the while holding her stomach.

When she settled down she wiped her eyes and said, "Now that is a very good question Gandalf! I honestly have no idea where I am or where I am going. All I know is that I am in Middle-earth."

Gandalf then looked at her curiously and said, "What did you mean that you had not seen someone like me before."

She stopped smiling with her mouth, but continued smiling with her eyes as she said, "Now don't get offended Gandalf. I guessed that you are a Warlock by you staff. Or maybe a mage. I'm sorry if I offended you by not guessing which one. I'm not really acquainted well with the spell-sort. And please don't get offended by the next sentence. I have never seen a person so aged! My people do not go through this process and the first time I saw you in my _dream_, it had, in all honesty, scared me a little bit. Yet, now that I see you in the flesh, it is not so bad."

Then Gandalf stared confounded at the beautiful friend he had just made. He did not know if he should be insulted or amused.

"Míla," Gandalf paused, "You are not from this Realm then, I gather?"

Then Míla shook her head and stopped smiling all together. "No Gandalf. I am not."

Then she sighed and said, "I am from the Kingdom of Kalderra. It is 2 days west from here, by wings. I have been sent here, by my King to investigate this Realm and learn all I can about its inhabitants and most especially about the dark creatures my people have spotted here."

Gandalf then sat down, "I have never heard of …Kalderra. I see no wings on your back. The dark people? Do you mean the Enemy?"

Then she frowned at him. "My brother has wings. He flew me here and dropped me off about a month ago. If the Enemy are the dark people that enjoy in slaughter, then yes. My people want to take them out of your land and see if they can use them as slaves."

Gandalf then looked appalled. He then asked, "So, in a strange way, it seems that your people want to help us?"

Then her face twisted in a grimace, "That is what the Warlocks say, but I know they just want new slaves to experiment with. I don't agree with this plan, but as a warrior, I must obey my king. He has told me that they will deal with these creatures if I deem them worthy to enter our land as the Warlock's slaves. I will not leave this land until I have done enough research to see what the peoples of Middle-earth think about them and how they live with them. As you can tell, we have very limited information about this land, even though we have known of it for 500 years. "

What she was telling him was very strange. Then he asked, "How long are you to do your research?"

Then she said with a sad face, "100 years."

Then Gandalf and Míla talked for hours of her people and he taught her of the people of Middle-earth. At night they ate dinner and continued to talk together about everything that they would ask each other about. Then they went to sleep.

The next day Gandalf woke up and spotted Míla a little ways away with her cloak and boots piled neatly on the ground next to her. She had folded her body in a position that he thought impossible for any creature that walked on two legs.

She was upside-down with her hands underneath her holding her up, while her legs were crossed in a sit down position above her. Her eyes were closed as she stepped out of the position and put her hands together above her head. As she lowered her arms she slowly let out a deep breathe.

She then opened her violet eyes and said, "Good Morning Gandalf."

She proceeded to put her socks and boots on. He shook his head and remembered her explaining her stretching and training exercises.

"Good Morning my dear." She sat across from him and brought her breakfast out from her pack.

"I was thinking, Gandalf, that since I don't know where to go and you are a wanderer: Is it ok if I follow you around?"

She smiled up at him. When he didn't speak, she pouted just a little and continued, "Well, you see, you told me last night that you travel around a lot and have a lot of friends. I just think that for my research, meeting the people you know would help me get to know the species of Middle-earth better."

When he didn't say anything she still continued, "And I know that you think that I might be a burden to you, but honestly I won't. I will be your bodyguard. I am a great warrior. I have protected and escorted many of my father's subjects through the Black Land unscathed. I have also fought in many battles during the Civil Dispute. I know a few spells as well, so I can be of help in that way. Also because of my Blue Clan ancestry, I have some skills with healing. Oh! I can also…"

Gandalf then interrupted her, "You can also go on blabbing for quite some time! You forgot to mention that!"

He laughed at the scared and hurt look on her face.

"Don't worry Míla. I would love to have you travel with me. You do not need to prove yourself with anymore words. I already deem you a good friend of mine just from our conversations yesterday. I had already thought to bring you along with me."

She then smiled widely at Gandalf with tears of joy brimming her eyes. "Really Gandalf?! Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

She said something in a strange language, stood up and whooped for joy.

She put her palms together and bowed, "I promise, I won't disappoint you!"

Gandalf then pointed his right index finger at her.

"Now wait just a second, Míla. Don't think that this is going to be some kind of holiday. You will become my student and I will teach you of all that I know."

Then Míla nodded vigorously at him in agreement, the sparkle still in her eyes.

"And there will be tests," her smile dropped, "assignments," her face turned into a worried frown, "and I expect for you to have learned all of the many languages that we have here on Middle-earth by the time your 100 years are up."

At that statement she glared at Gandalf. "Not to mention that you will be put through many dangers and traps. You probably most likely might not survive our first encounter of these dark people you have to study. So, do you still want to follow me around Míla?"

She had started to smirk when he had mentioned the "dangers" of traveling with him.

"For 100 years my knowledge of Middle-earth will be left in your care," then she bowed her head at him and said, "Teacher."


	9. Dance Naked

**Dance Naked**

_**22 Years Later**_

Míla sat on her horse that she had borrowed from Elrond's stables as she looked out at the beautiful landscape of the lost realm of Arnor. She was waiting at the East Road under her favorite tree. It was a tree that she had laughed at 21 years ago when she and Gandalf had come by this way. It was bent so that it looked like someone's rear end. She had looked at, rolled on the floor, and laughed until her sides hurt.

Gandalf had said, "This poor tree. It doesn't know what it has done to deserve the ridicule of you, Mílathiel."

She still continued to laugh, rolling on the floor. "Yes, keep laughing and make us both look like fools. Get up girl! The sun is out and people other than us share this road."

Coming back to the present, Mílathiel looked again at, "This poor tree."She grinned and chuckled. It still brought mirth to her spirit.

Gandalf had sent instructions to her to scout the land from here until Imladris to see if anything would hinder their journey. She hadn't seen her teacher for a few months. He had been in the Wild East while he instructed her to study at Minas Tirith. One day, during her studies, she received word that he had passed by Rivendell and was on his way to Hobbiton. He had left instructions telling her to meet him here on this day.

He was supposed to be coming with a company of Dwarves! She was so excited to meet them because she had never seen Dwarves in the 22 years that she had lived here.

She was also excited to meet this new Hobbit called, Bilbo Baggins. She had grown to love the Hobbits just like Gandalf, even though they had spent barely a year at Hobbiton.

Over the past twenty two years, Gandalf and Míla had traveled all over Middle-earth. He had shown her mountains, valleys and the most beautiful forests. He had shown her the good and the bad of this world. He had her study the vast history of Middle-earth as well. She had also made so many different friends on their wanderings together. She liked the humans because they reminded her so much of her people. They were all so individualistic, strong and they tried their best at everything they did.

The Elves, she had a hard time getting used to. They marveled at her Blue power and manipulation over the water, but it seemed that some of them thought themselves higher than the rest of the species of Middle-earth.

Not all of them were like that. She knew Elrond very well because of his long-standing and close friendship with Gandalf. He was a very nice Elf that she respected and she had come to know his family as well. He was a master of the peoples and tongues of Middle-earth. So she had spent a lot of time with him, learning different languages.

She had her dark hood up to cover herself from the rain that she could sense was coming. When she was musing about the weather, she heard neighing and started to smell horseflesh. She turned her head to the left and saw a familiar grey hat coming into view. She smiled and started to get excited at reuniting with her Teacher. Her horse started moving about, growing nervous and sensing her excitement. Before Gandalf came fully into view, Míla was granted her very first sighting of a dwarf. She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

The first thing that she could think of to describe him was: BEARD. A beard so long it puddled past his legs and down the side of the pony he was riding. She admired his stout and strong looking limbs, confirming that these dwarves were warriors. She then observed the rest of the company. They were all bulky with large hands and each had a distinct beard and hairstyle. One was extremely fat, while another had a bald head with tattoos. As they were coming about the corner they were all laughing and had tears in their eyes. They were so loud, making merry into the day with their teasing and singing.

She thought, _They are wonderful! I love them already! _

Then one of the very serious dwarves came to a stop a few feet away from Míla and looked at her with distrust and said, "Who are you?"

Míla had forgotten that they could see her. She was so busy observing this new wonderful species.

She shook her head to clear it and said, "I'm..." but was interrupted.

Gandalf then rode in between the two and said, "Thorin Oakenshield, this is Míla, my student."

The wizard looked at Míla and said, "Hello, my friend. How fares the road?"

Míla was silent. She was still trying to take in all of the glee from the company and all of the distrust Thorin aimed at her, at the same time. He then moved his horse behind Míla as the rest of the company made a circle around them.

Gandalf whispered to Míla, "Come now Míla, remember your manners. Get your head out of the clouds for goodness sake!"

Míla then shook her head and pulled off her hood. All of the dwarves gasped at her appearance. She then bowed her head and put her hand over her heart.

"Hello Thorin Oakenshield and Company. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Mílathiel Swiftwater and I hope to soon call you all friends. I am here to accompany you and Gandalf on your qu…"

Gandalf interrupted her. "That's enough Míla."

Thorin then spoke angrily, "You have told this woman of our quest! How could you? You know what we dwarves think of the elves! They are not to be trusted!"

Then Míla spouted, "Hey! I am not an elf!"

She then pointed at her pierced ear. "Do these look pointy to you?"

The company then looked at the ear.

Then a dwarf with a funny curled mustache spoke up. "Yeah Thorin. That looks like a pretty rounded ear to me. Besides she's with Gandalf, so she must be trustworthy."

He winked at Míla and gave her an encouraging smile.

Míla then thought, _Ok, now this guy's my favorite dwarf. _

Remembering her manners she spoke up again, "Excuse me for my rudeness Thorin, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I have heard of you and your great prowess against Azog the Defiler. You have my respect as a warrior."

The rest of the dwarves nodded and murmured at her with approval. Even Thorin's hard stare softened just a smidge. Míla stared back at him with respect and tried her best not to blink. She felt that if her gaze faltered at all, she would lose the little trust that she had just gained with him forever.

Gandalf then interrupted the staring contest and said, "Yes Thorin, I told Míla about your quest. She is my student and I feel that this quest we are going on will greatly help her studies."

Pausing for a moment he nodded and then introduced Míla to all of the dwarves and the one hobbit. She tried to stifle a giggle as they all said their names followed by an "At your service."

Once they were all introduced, they continued on their journey down the road. It had started to drizzle. She settled her horse next to Fíli's pony and she asked him about all of the fine weaponry he had all over his person. He very politely obliged and showed her with pride all of his knives and daggers.

After a few hours of conversing and laughing with Kili and Fili, Míla's horse settled next to Bilbo's pony.

Míla then said with a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins."

Then Bilbo said, "Oh trust me, the pleasure is mine. I remember hearing about you coming to Hobbiton with Gandalf. I know that Gandalf was known for his fireworks, while it seemed that you had a specialty with water, is that right?"

Míla's mood sky-rocketed even more as she said, "Yes! I didn't think anyone would remember that. That was what, maybe twenty years ago? Wow time sure does fly by."

"Yes I do believe you're right. Twenty years. Of course people still remember that! It's not everyday that you see a woman dancing around with water about her. I just wish that I had been there to see it. "

Míla's face then grew somber as she said, "Wow twenty years…." She wondered how her family was. Did they remember her? Serafima would be..122 now. She was definitely a full grown woman now. Little Masha would be…

Bofur interrupted her thoughts and yelled from the front, "What's this I hear about Mr. Baggins and a woman dancing naked in the water?"

Bilbo looked embarrassed and his face turned red, but Míla just laughed and said, "Not naked Bofur! Fully clothed!"

Then the whole company of dwarves threw their heads back and laughed. It seemed they were listening in on Bilbo and Míla's conversation. She then giggled at the silliness of dwarves.

"Maybe sometime I might show you dwarves just what Mr. Baggins was talking about." She then laughed some more. "Or maybe you can show me how your people dance Bofur. Whatdya say?"

"What was that my lady? Did you say that you want to dance around naked with me?" Then the company of dwarves laughed again and they all continued to tease each other for the rest of the day.


	10. Is It Witchcraft?

**Is It Witchcraft?**

That night, the company made camp against some large rocks on the hillside.

Míla had started to learn the culture of the dwarves, little by little. What was interesting to her was that Dwarves kept their true names secret. The names that they had given her were names that they gave to Men and Elves. They were also very secretive of their language. She wondered if Khuzdul was going to be off the list of languages that she had to learn. She looked over at her Teacher and watched him smoke from his pipe and blow different colored smoke rings from his mouth.

She then thought, _Probably not._

She snuggled against a little tree across from Gandalf, when she heard Bilbo's voice.

"It's our little secret Myrtle. You must tell no one."

A sudden screech sounded through the night and she watched as Bilbo ran over and said, "What was that?"

Kíli and Fíli were sitting by the fire as Kíli said, "Orcs."

"Orcs?!"

Bilbo's loudness woke Thorin up.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. Lowlands are crawling with 'em."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

Kíli and Fíli then smiled at each other, trying to stifle their laughter.

Thorin interupted their fun as he said, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kíli, looking guilty, then said, "Didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't." Thorin stated.

He then walked to edge of the hill as he said, "You know nothing of the world."

Balin walked over to the fire and said, "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause then most, to hate orcs."

At this point Míla secretly pulled out her notepad and pen. She had collected a large amount of information about orcs over her time in Middle-earth. She had five large notebooks filled with information about their whereabouts over the years and the history of famous orcs that were widely known throughout the land. She even had information on the orcs that were not so well known. She readied her pen as Balin continued to speak.

The story that Balin told was of Azog and his goal to wipe out the Line of Durin. Balin told of the Battle of Azinulbizar, of how Azog had cut off the King's head and of how Thorin had cut off Azog's arm.

"But there was no feast nor song that night. Our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is someone who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Bilbo asked, "But the pale orc. What happened to him?"

Thorin said hatefully, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Gandalf shared a gaze with Balin. He then looked across his seat at Míla, who gave a slow shake of her head. Gandalf had sent Míla to track down Azog this past year. It had been her assignment and why they had not seen each other for some months. Azog was alive, busy and he was the reason there was a price upon Thorin's head.

* * *

><p>The next day Míla scouted ahead of the group when the rain came. She loved the rain. It reminded her so much of home and made her feel not so alone in this world. She shook her head out of her hood, raised her hand and caught the large droplets. She sighed and started to head back to the company. As she neared them, she heard a dwarf whine.<p>

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf then said, "Tis raining master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Míla then said in her Blue tongue, "Water, please don't fall on me and ten feet around!" It continued to rain, except for ten feet around Míla.

She positioned her horse next to the complaining dwarf and heard Gandalf say. "Or just ask for a Kalderran to speak some nonsense and stop the water from falling on the company."

He looked back at her and winked. She smiled warmly at him. The dwarves then sat up straighter and shook of the water from their coats.

Bilbo then said, "Are there any?"

"What?"

Míla then said, "I think he means wizards, Teacher."

Gandalf said, "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the white. "

Míla remembered meeting Saruman for the first time. She didn't like him or Orthanc. The tower and its master shared the same exact were both tall, scary, unkind, and full of secrets. She also hated the way that Saruman spoke to Gandalf. Saruman acted like Gandalf's friend, but he made Gandalf look stupid and forgetful. She felt that Saruman didn't give Gandalf very much respect. So whenever Gandalf had to meet with him, she came up with assignments and research that she had to do far away from Orthanc.

Gandalf continued, "Then there are the two Blue Wizards….Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he… more like you?"

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He… keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Míla had only met Radagast once in her 22 years in Middle-earth. She thought he was a wonderful man. He was so sweet to the forest creatures that he had made friends with. He was a little strange, but wasn't everyone? She smiled as she thought of the Brown.

Kíli interrupted her thoughts and said, "So Míla, are you a Wizard too?"

Míla laughed as she looked at his handsome, rugged face.

"No, I am not a Wizard. I am just a student of Gandalf's."

"How do you do this then?" he said as he pointed to the ring of dryness around them.

Oin then interjected, "Is it witchcraft?"

Míla pursed her lips and said, "No it's not witchcraft Master Oin. The people of Kalderra can bend the elements to their will. All you have to do is ask. They are quite polite."

Gloin then said, "Who's quite polite?"

"The elements of course! They will do what you ask, if you have the Will for it. It also helps if you are born in the right Clan or Tribe." She then smiled.

For the rest of the day, the dwarves asked Míla questions about her people and she relented if she could receive answers about the dwarven people.

Through their travels together, Míla had also come to cherish Bilbo and found him very clever. She thought it was funny how he missed his niceties of home. In fact, she didn't blame him. The Shire was such a nice place to live. If she was in his shoes, Míla would grumble about leaving it as well. The dwarves liked to tease him about his doilies and handkerchiefs. It seemed that was something that the dwarves liked to do, tease. She wasn't immune to their banter either. Every morning the dwarves would tease her incessantly about her workouts.

One day while she was in a handstand she said, "Someday, master dwarves, instead of laughing at my practice, you will be thankful that I do this because it will save our hides. You'll see. Haven't I saved us Teacher, from doom, all because I was flexible enough to miss a blow or could climb and twist up a dungeon wall?"

Gandalf then said from his sitting position on a rock, "I must say to you all, she is right."

Then Míla righted herself again to standing and said with a grin, "See, I have even persuaded our wizard here to perfect some of these stretches. They do wonders for the body. Doesn't your back feel the best that it has in years, Teacher?"

The dwarves then looked at Gandalf with disbelief and confusion. They were all probably thinking, _An old man?! Doing the same things that she does?_

He finally said grumpily, "Yes all right! You and I both know the goodness of your exercises." He then cleared his throat and said, "On our way. Let's not waste anymore time."

* * *

><p>After that day Thorin and Gandalf had gotten into an argument.<p>

Gandalf was about to leave right as Kíli was showing Míla how to dance with a dwarf. Kíli's forehead reached Míla's nose, so they were a pretty good pair. The dwarves were gathered around instructing the dancing couple on how to position their arms and legs.

Bofur said, "Kíli, position your left hand a little lower. That's it! Use those curves she has, as a guide. She's a woman, not a tree."

Gloin said, "Míla. Let him hold up your hand, not the other way around."

Gandalf pushed through the crowd grumpily.

Míla then let go of Kíli and rushed to Gandalf.

"Teacher, what's wrong?! Where are you going?!"

Bilbo also said, "Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?"

Grumpily, Gandalf replied, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself! Mr. Baggins. I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

He ranted and grumbled some words to Míla as he saddled his horse. Míla just nodded her head trying her best to support and comfort him in his frustration.

Then when he was finished she found her pack and said, "Fine. I'm coming with you."

She grabbed her bag and made her way to get onto her horse.

Kíli asked her with concern in his eyes, "Where are you and Gandalf going? Will you be back?"

"I'm not sure my friend, but be careful. We will be back as soon as we can."

She mounted her horse and followed Gandalf into the wild.

Míla chased Gandalf into the afternoon on horseback. When he finally slowed down, it was dusk. They both heard the howls in the night. She stopped next to his horse and looked at her Teacher.

"Míla, I'm afraid I must go back. I cannot leave them to be destroyed by the Warg-riders. They are close now."

Míla tried to calm down her horse as she exclaimed. "Then we must go back Gandalf! Why did we leave our friends?!"

Gandalf then shushed her and said, "I just needed some time away from Thorin's stubbornness. He does not want to go to Rivendell."

She looked at him questioningly.

"He, more than any other dwarf that I have known hates all elves for what King Thranduil did to him. Please Míla. I need you to go to Rivendell and let Elrond know of our coming."

Mila then gave him a look of doubt as he said, "I will somehow get us there."

"How can I protect you and the company if I am all the way in Rivendell, Gandalf? How many times must I remind you that I am a warrior? You can use my help."

"You will have your chance to help us. Just please, let Elrond know."

He dismounted his horse and handed the reins over to Míla. Míla still looked at her Teacher uncertainly while she pursed her lips.

Then he exclaimed, "Go foolish girl! Remember who the Teacher and the Student are here!"

She then gulped, nodded and bade her horse, and his, to take her to Rivendell.

XXX

As Gandalf watched her dark form ride away, he smiled. He was glad that he put his little student out of harms way for at least a little bit. She didn't realize all of the times that he had conveniently come up with an assignment for her, which resulted in her avoiding the worst of his adventures. He turned around and started his long walk back to the Company.


	11. Loenien

**So happy about the views that the story is getting. I've noticed, though, that not so many people have read my later chapters. Lol. I think my story might be becoming a little too long. Anyways those very few of you that are still following along, please let me know what you think! I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Loenien<strong>

Míla rode into the beautiful city of Imladris the next morning and deposited the two horses into the stables. She strode into the house to find Elrond.

She passed by some elves that greeted her with, "Loenien!"

She waved at them quickly as she passed. She hated that nickname that they gave her.

In their tongue it meant, "Soaking Wet Girl."

The thing that peeved her was the way that they laughed at her. She was fine that they called her "Soaking Wet, " because she was always happy to be in the water. She was a Blue Woman, after all. But the way the elves laughed when they said her nickname gnawed at her nerves. It was as if she was a plaything to them and not a respectable warrior.

When she reached the study, Lord Elrond wasn't there, but Lindir was.

She bowed to him as he spotted her and she said in his tongue, "Lindir, it is good to see you, my friend. Where is Lord Elrond?"

"Loenien! It is good to see you as well. Keeping dry, I see." He then grinned at her while the joke twinkled in his eyes.

She stood there silently, ignoring his comment and waited patiently for him to answer her question.

"Lord Elrond is in his library."

"Thank you Lindir." She then bowed and left.

Peeping into the library she thought, _There he is! Finally!_

He had his back to her, studying something on his desk. She rushed into the room and made a deep bow from her hips.

"Lord Elrond! My Teacher has sent me back to inform you that you should expect him and a company of dwarves in a few days."

She then straightened herself to see that he had turned around.

"Thank you so very much for the horse that you have lent to me in these passing years. He has been a great friend and of great help to me."

Míla looked at Elrond and noticed, like all elves, he was the same since the day she had met him.

When he had first met her, he seemed astonished at her news of her people and of her mission to Middle-earth. Because of his vast knowledge, he had become her biggest help in learning the languages of Middle-earth.

He gave her a stern look, with one of his eyebrows going all the way up to the top of his head. She smiled at his always over-expressive face.

"It is good to see you Mílathiel. I am glad to know the horse served you well. I am also glad to see you in good health. Mithrandir is on his way? Why did he have you come ahead without him?"

Míla then shook her head, "I do not know. But I think he is trying to keep me out of danger, yet again."

Elrond then contemplated this news and then nodded in firmly.

He smiled at Míla and said, "All right then. Míla, make yourself at home. The guest room down the third hall is open, I believe. Also, dinner is around the same time as it was during your last visit. Please, go and refresh yourself. And once again, it is good to see you."

Míla then bowed and said, "It is good to see you as well, my lord."

Míla then went to the room he had indicated and got ready for dinner.

After freshening up, she walked out of her room to admire the grounds of Rivendell. Elves waved and called her as she walked by. She smiled politely and returned their gestures.

She then spotted a curly-haired boy with round ears. His back was facing her as she approached him on tip-toes. He was reading a book and she surmised he wasn't enjoying it from the frustrated sighs that escaped his lips. She crept up behind him and, as quietly as she could, she covered his eyes with her hands.

He sat very still as she whispered, "Isn't it the time of day when little doves play in the sun, instead of doing schoolwork?"

The little boy then stood up, turned around and jumped into Míla's arms. "Míla!"

Then she said, "Estel!" and picked him up and twirled him around and around while his legs flailed out.

She then put him down and said, "My goodness, you have grown! You are almost too big for me to do that! What happened to my little dove? He's growing up to be a strong man!"

She then let go of him and kissed him on the cheek and nose and hugged him even tighter to her face. "Oh I've missed you little one."

He then laughed. "Míla! I'm not little anymore. I'm ten!"

Then Míla arched an eyebrow released his face and said, "Oh?"

Then he stomped his foot and said, "Yes, I'm all grown up now. Even Elrohir and Elladan are teaching me how to fight with a sword."

Míla then said with her hands on her hips, "Oh really? And who decided that you were old enough to do this? Does your mother know that you are going about, alone with those two troublemakers?"

Estel just rolled his eyes then smiled at her and said, "Míla, I've missed you. How come you were gone so long this time?"

She then shrugged at her little friend and said, "I don't know little dove. My Teacher needed me to go to a lot of places." Then she smiled and held out her hand, "Come on Estel. Let's go play in the water."

And so the Warrior and the little prince went to go have some fun in one of the many streams of Imladris.

* * *

><p>Míla lay her head on the ground listening to the earth. She was tracking the pack of orcs that had come up from the south, and unlike the elves not far behind, she knew who it was that they were chasing.<p>

Earlier that day, she had been walking with Estel through the halls of Elrond's house when she had heard the elves shouting in alarm that there were orcs near the borders.

Estel looked up into Míla's frowning face and said, "Míla? What's going on?"

Míla shook her head and said sternly, "I have to go little dove." Then she rushed to her room.

"But you just got here," he said as he chased after her to her room.

He shut the door behind them as she scrounged into her closet for clothes. Going behind the changing curtain she said, "My Teacher needs me. I have a feeling something isn't right. I knew I shouldn't have left them."

She came out in her traveling garb and started to tie her daggers onto her hips.

"But Míla, I don't want you to go. We were having so much fun and whenever you leave, I never know when you are coming back."

Míla then looked at her cute friend's face and said, "My little dove, sometimes there are things that you just have to do." When he didn't say anything she picked him up, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be back as fast as I can."

She smiled and then left Rivendell on foot. She decided that she would Skim through the wild to find and help the Company. She already knew which direction they would come by.

Now, she was trying to decide how many orcs there were, from listening to the ground.

She smiled as she said, "Well at least Gandalf is leading them in the right direction."

She then hopped up from her position on the ground and started to sprint in the direction that her Listening had told her to go. Luckily for her, it had rained a few days ago. Every now and then a puddle of water would appear and she would transform the puddle into a small slab of ice that would slide her across the land quicker than any horse could. She bit her lip, worried that she wouldn't make it on time to help her friends. Then, the image of her little friend Estel popped into her head and she said to herself, "Yes, we must always have hope."

XXX

Gandalf was a little frightened by the tale of Dol Guldur from Radagast. He looked at his friend whose eyes were now unfocused and cloudly.

Gandalf then cleared his throat, lifted his pipe and said, "Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves."

After Radagast took a drag Gandalf said, "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast then brought out a wrapped weapon from his robe. As Gandalf unwrapped it Radagast said, "That is not from the world of the living."

Gandalf and the company then heard a howl.

Bilbo, looking alarmed, said, "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?

Bofur answered him, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

The company then heard a growl and saw a big grey warg stalking towards them. It leapt towards them when Thorin suddenly swung his new sword and hacked the beast's head off. Removing the sword, blood sluiced down it's length as Thorin yelled, "Kíli! Get your bow!"

Another beast appeared behind Thorin as one of Kíli's arrows made its mark and felled the warg.

Dwalin whacked a third warg down with his axe as Thorin said, "Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo asked, very afraid, "Orc pack?"

Ignoring Bilbo, Gandalf accusingly said, "Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?"

Thorin said, "No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one. I swear."

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

Dwalin then said, "We have to get out of here."

Ori came towards all of them and said, "We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted."

Radagast then said next to Gandalf, "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf replied, "These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf and the dwarves then ran and hid behind boulders to try and sneak past as Radagast led the riders away. Gandalf tried his best to hurry the dwarves along as Thorin asked him, "Where are you leading us?"

Continuing on, Gandalf ignored Thorin's question.

Hiding behind a boulder, the Company spotted a lone warg scout that had fallen behind to investigate. Kíli released an arrow and killed the Warg, but the rider continued to attack the group.

Noticing that their plan to keep quiet was ruined Gandalf said, "Move! Run!"

He and the company then continued to run across the plain.

"Keep running!"

Gandalf then paused as he turned around to see a familiar rock jetting out of the ground. Disappearing behind the rock he found the secret passage and he sighed in relief. He then listened to the dwarves above him yelling.

One said, "We're surrounded!"

Another, sounding like Dori, said, "Where's Gandalf?"

The deep voice of Dwalin answered, "He's abandoned us!"

Gandalf then poked his head up and out of the opening and saw Wargs and their riders surrounding the group.

Then out of nowhere Míla flew through the sky on one of her ice slabs. She jumped off of it as the sharp edge of the ice went clean through one of the wargs. She shouted in her strange language and the ice lance exploded into a million sharp pieces. The pieces, simultaneously, impaled three of the wargs and riders around it. Still sprinting towards her foes, she placed the daggers into her hands behind her and advanced towards the closest rider. She jumped up, avoiding the snapping jaws of the warg and with her leg, swept the rider off of his steed. She then impaled her two long daggers into the head of the beast. Flipping off of the dead beast, she then dodged the rider's blows. She did one aerial cartwheel to her right as he lunged to her left. Grabbing his head, she then sliced his neck from her position behind him.

Gandalf then yelled, "This way you fools!"

He noticed all of their shock they started to slide down the rock, one by one, into the secret passage. He did not know, however, if they were shocked that he hadn't abandoned them or if they were shocked by the ferocity that Míla had just shown. He had never really reconciled his own shock over the years that such a sweet girl could be so deadly.


	12. Elrohir

**Elrohir**

Míla dogded and stabbed an Orc in the thigh when an arrow tip ceremoniously appeared through his forehead. She then heard the distinct sound of an elf horn. She looked up and saw Elrond and a party of elves, on horseback, coming towards her. Their bows were drawn as they cut Orc after Orc down. She kicked one last Orc off of his steed and held him to the ground with her foot. She then slammed both of her daggers into his head. The elven party started towards her as she was cleaning her daggers on the corpse.

Elrohir was the first to reach her.

Pointing with one of her daggers to the dead Orc with the arrow through his head, she huffed,"I was already finishing him off, Lord Elrohir, you did not have to shoot him."

Elrohir's dark eyes flashed with amusement as he said, "Ah, but My Lady was not in her _element_. I saw no water around for Loenien to protect herself with."

The small group of elves, that had gathered, started to chuckle. Then, Elrond and the rest of the party arrived around Míla.

Elrond said, "Mílathiel, we did not know that you had left Imladris. Please, come ride with one of us as we hunt the rest of the warg riders."

Elrohir then spoke up and smirked, "She can ride with me, father."

Elrond looked at his son disapprovingly and said, "Behave yourself, Elrohir. She is a guest in my house and a fine warrior."

He briefly glanced apologetically at Míla and then shouted a charge as he led the rest of the party off to hunt the orcs.

Elrohir stayed behind and grinned slyly at Míla.

"My father is absolutely right. You are a _fine_ warrior. Come Loenien, I want to kill some more of those filth."He then scooted back on his saddle and patted the space in between his legs.

Míla gave Elrohir a hard glare.

"I am not a child _Elrohir_. I cannot ride like that in front of you. I will ride behind you." Since they were no longer in front of others, she dropped the honorific before his name.

"Oh, hurry up Loenien! My father will not be pleased at how long it is taking for us to catch up to the group."

Míla then sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing with any male elf was impossible. She ran up to the horse and swiftly mounted in front of Elrohir. He then asked his horse to catch them up to the group.

He whispered in her ear, "Besides Loenien, you never know what can happen when an elf and a pretty violet-eyed girl are left alone for too long."

He then slid his hand down her thigh and she felt his hot breath on her neck.

He laughed with his head cocked back when she slapped his hand away.

_Elves_, she thought as they raced after the warg pack.

XXX

Leagues away, diving like a knife through the clouds, Nephelion's usually blank face contorted in rage. As he was making his descent he had been thinking of his _father_ and how he had, yet again, embarrassed the family. It seems that Nephelion had to do all of the dirty work for both his father and his mother, nowadays. Feet first he landed with a loud crunch on the hard soil.

As the dust settled, he took a deep breath and said with disgust, "Just as I expected. The air in Middle-earth is not as rich as it is in Kalderra."

XXX

Gandalf and the dwarves had finally reached Imladris. They walked through the gates and gazed at its beauty. They were sitting down conversing with each other when Lindir came out to greet them.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah. Lindir"

Lindir then said in Sindarin, "We heard you had crossed into the Valley."

Gandalf then responded in Westron, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" asked Gandalf as he gazed up at the house.

"Where is he?"

Then a horn sounded and Gandalf turned around and saw Elrond and a party of elves on horses coming their way. The dwarves then grouped together in alarm and Thorin said, "Close ranks!"

The party of elves then circled the dwarves, inconveniently closing them in.

Elrond then said atop of his horse, "Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond."

Switching to Sindarin Gandalf said, "My friend! Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. "

He then dismounted and continued, "My party and Míla slew a number near the Hidden Pass."

He then embraced Gandalf.

Gandalf then asked, "Have you seen my student? Did she come back with you?"

Elrond then made a sour face and said, "She is with my son."

As he said the last statement, one last horse made it through the gate and joined the company. Gandalf observed that Elrohir was smiling ear to ear while Míla had a deep scowl on her face.

All of the dwarves came to attention at seeing the girl. Some of the dwarves looked happy to see Míla, while others looked wary of her because of the skill she had shown earlier that day.

Then, in Westron Elrond said, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

Gandalf admitted, "That may have been us."

Elrond then approached Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin then, answered rudely, "I do not believe we have met."

XXX

Elrohir dismounted first. He then put his hands onto Míla's waist after she had swung her leg over. She then hopped off of the horse. She tried to walk away, but Elrohir's hands were still at her side, holding her captive. She then looked up and gasped. His face was bent so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. A strand of his dark hair fluttered against her cheek and she shuttered in despair. Putting her hands on top of his, she started to pry his hands away. She immediately arched her head back to give her and his face some more space.

He looked into her eyes and was about to speak when she interrupted him.

"Thank you, Lord Elrohir, for being so courteous and letting me ride with you. I must go now and speak to My Teacher."

Elrohir then smirked and lowered his hands to her hips and tugged them ever so slightly.

"Loenien, it was a pleasure to have you in my arms for most of the day. We should _ride_ together more often."

"Please," she said still trying to pry his hands off of her, "my lord, you are embarrassing me."

She then heard a throat clear and Bofur say, "Míla, we have missed your presence these past couple of days. How was the road?"

Elrohir then let go of Míla, turned around and with a laugh said, "Dwarves!"

Míla then stepped around Elrohir and saw Kíli, Fíli and Bofur glaring at the Elf.

Elrohir then mounted his horse and said to Míla, "There are Dwarves about Míla. Keep all of your gold and silver locked away or they will take it."

He then winked and laughed at her as he rode his horse to the barn. Míla then let out the breath she was holding. Elrohir was harmless, she knew, but sometimes he just went a little too far with his flirting. During their ride back to Imladris he purposefully made his horse fall behind. He would then continue to "accidentally" smell her hair, touch her neck, rub her shoulders or graze her thighs.

She thought, _He needs to find himself a mate quick before he gets himself into too much trouble._

She straightened her hair, shook her head and walked up to the trio of dwarves.

Her smile reached her eyes as she said, "I have missed you too Bofur!"

Fíli then stepped forward and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Míla then grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for your concern, Fíli. You are too kind."

Kíli then said, "Are you sure? Because we can beat up that Elf if you would like us to."

Gandalf then walked towards the foursome and said, "That will not be necessary Master Kíli. I have already spoken to his father."

He then looked at Míla, hugged her and said, "My dear, I am glad to see you safely back in Imladris."

She then hugged him back and said with a sigh, "You too Teacher. You too."


	13. R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

The late summer sun bathed Míla's bare back in light and warmth. She had let her long hair down after an hour of playing in the water with Estel. They had both shed their clothing and were now only wearing their undergarments. She was sitting on a flat rock at the edge of the pool of their little waterfall. Swishing the water between her legs she sighed in contentment. Today had been another wonderful day in Imladris.

She had learned last night that the Company was to leave tomorrow before dawn. She was happy because she would be leaving Imladris, but sad because she would be leaving her little dove. She had come over to his house this morning to tell him. He then demanded that they have a full day of fun, to say goodbye. She thought it was a great idea. He also offered to keep her precious belongings safe. She was so grateful for that because she didn't know if she could keep her pack from home and traveling souvenirs safe, during the rest of the quest. It was so thoughtful for her little dove to think of her in this regard. She had to somehow figure out a way to repay him.

Estel was climbing to the top of the waterfall to jump when she called out, "Ok Estel, this is the last one, and then we need to head back. You're mom told me she wants you home for dinner."

Pouting from his high perch he responded, "Ok, but make this one a big one!"

Míla then pushed off from her seat at the edge of the pool and waded to a spot in the water that was waist deep. She then readied herself to manipulate the water with her arms out and her palms parallel and facing the surface of the pool.

"Tell me when you are ready little dove!"

Estel kept on climbing. When he pulled himself over to the top of the waterfall, he stood up and yelled back, "Ok! Here I come!"

He then launched himself over the waterfall and fell feet first into the water. Míla then quickly used his momentum and manipulated the water to act like rubber. It launched him back, high into the air.

He yelled, "Wahoo!" as he made his ascent.

Míla then released the water and watched as Estel quickly fell back into the pool. After a few seconds, Estel broke from the surface with a splash and he laughed.

"That's so fun, Míla!"

Míla smiled at his beaming face. It made her heart fill with joy when she saw happiness in those grey orbs as he proceeded to swim towards her.

Their fun was interrupted by, "Estel, your mother is looking for you."

Míla turned around and saw Elrohir smirking at her. He was leaning against the tree that held both Estel and Míla's clothes. He was dressed up in his formal robes for dinner and they gleamed in the setting sun. Even though he was talking to Estel, his attention was all on Míla. His eyes roved her scantily clad form and unbound hair.

"You are looking _well_ today Loenien."

Heat began rising to her cheeks as she responded, "Thank you, Lord Elrohir. The same to you."

She shivered with revulsion when his eyes met hers. They were deep with want.

Estel then stepped in front of Míla, with his back against her chest and stomach. He then put his arms behind him and around Míla, his little hands touching and keeping her lower back in place. The gesture surprised and touched Míla's heart and her tender feelings for the boy exploded to a new level. Estel was right. He was growing up.

Míla then thought, _My little hero. _She rested her hands on Estel's little shoulders and neck as they both looked up at Elrohir.

Estel then said, "My Lord Elrohir, the Lady Míla is not fully dressed. Please avert your eyes as we clothe ourselves."

Elrohir then smiled and nodded at Estel, "Of course youngling! I will give the lady the privacy she needs, but your mother is waiting for you. She sent me to fetch you."

Míla bent her head, kissed Estel behind the ear, and whispered, "Don't worry, little dove. I will be ok."

Estel then looked up at her and said, "Are you sure, Míla?"

"Absolutely dove. Now go. You're mother has been very nice to let us play for so long."

Estel then disentangled his arms from her body, trudged to the edge of the pool, picked up his clothes from the tree and left her alone with Elrohir.

Rooted against the tree Elrohir said, "So are you going to come out Loenien? Or are you going to stay in your _element_ for the rest of the day?"

Letting an annoyed sigh escape her, she started to walk out of the pool knowing that arguing with him would get her nowhere. His eyes smoldered as she walked out of the water in only her underclothes. She shivered and felt like an item for sale at a shop. She bent over to pick up her dress when she got an idea. She moved a large amount of water around her and then made three giant slabs of ice. The three slabs made a wonderful tent for her to privately dress and braid her hair. She felt so much more comfortable now that she was modestly dressed.

When she melted the slabs, it revealed Elrohir still there, waiting.

"Is there something that you need Elrohir?"

His eyes twinkled as he said, "Oh there are a many things that I _need _from you Loenien. But my father has told me to behave and I am trying my best."

Míla then scoffed, "If this is you trying your best, I wonder how bad it is when you are neglecting your manners all together."

She then moved past him and started heading back to the house. He followed after her and said, "I do not know why you are always angry at me, Loenien. I thought that we were the greatest of friends."

Ignoring him, she quickened her pace. She then felt his hand grab her wrist and he pulled her off of the path and into a secluded clearing. She gasped as she felt the hardness of a tree on her back. His body was flush against hers and both of his hands were now on her wrists at the side of her face, holding her captive. His head, so close to hers, blocked the sun from her and bathed her completely in shadow.

"Elrohir, I know you are a good man. Please stop this instant."

His voice was deep and rough as he replied, "Loenien, you don't understand the _torture _you put me through. I _know _that you don't want me to stop."

He then put his lips to her neck and she felt him harden against her hips. Her stomach clenched in agony as she felt the wetness on her neck. She was trying her best not to gag.

Trying to move her neck away she pleaded, "Elrohir. This has gone too far! I am sorry, but in all honesty I don't have romantic feelings for you."

Nibbling her collar bone he said, "I think that you are lying, Loenien."

She then used all of her strength and pushed him off of her. He fell back on his butt and looked up at her in shock.

Standing tall and straight and gathering up all the courage she could muster she said, "I am not a toy! I am a person! And that is not my name! I am a high-ranking Warrior of Kalderra and one way or another, you will show me proper respect Elrohir son of Elrond! I am also not a liar! You will stop bothering me, or I will report your atrocious behavior to your father!"

Keeping the tears in her eyes at bay, she then turned around and headed back to the house. She decided to skip dinner all together. She didn't think that she could be in the same room as Elrohir after what happened at the tree. She went to bed that night hungry and cursing Elves and their disrespect of other species.

* * *

><p>It was soon time for the Company to leave and continue on with their journey. They were supposed to leave before dawn. So, that early morning she slipped into Estel's room through his window. She gave him one last goodbye kiss on the cheek.<p>

She whispered, "Goodbye, my little hero."

Then he surprised her and sleepily said with his eyes still closed, "Goodbye Míla. I love you."

He opened his eyes and opened his small arms for a hug. A tear escaped her eye as she gently collapsed onto his little form.

"I love you too, my little dove. I don't know when I will see you next. But know that you have been my best friend among the Elves." She then chuckled and said, "Even though you're not an Elf."

She then gave him a long kiss on the forehead and climbed out of his window.


	14. The Purple Tongue

**Hey Readers! I hope that they few of you who are still reading this story, like it! If you are one of those few, Please Review! I am kind of in the dark here, not knowing if it is liked or not. If it is too slow, please let me know. I can't wait until we get into the second Hobbit movie. :) We are almost to the end of the first Hobbit movie at least! A future character in this series appears in this chapter. I hope that it is obvious who it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Purple Tongue<br>**

When they had finally reached the safety of the caves, the Company sighed in relief to be away from the thunder battle going on outside.

Setting up for bed, Míla decided to lay her cot next to the dwarves instead of using Gandalf as her barrier from them.

She chose a spot next to Kíli and Fíli as Thorin said,"Bofur, you take first watch."

Kíli and Fíli smiled at her as she brought her bedroll and blanket out of her pack. She smiled in return. Their smiles faltered a bit as she started to lay her bedroll right next to theirs.

Sitting down and settling her blanket around her, she asked them, "Is everything alright you two?"

When they didn't answer, she looked up. They were both staring at her, as still as doorknobs.

Kíli shook his head and cleared his throat. "No. Everything is fine."

He then whacked his brother who was still standing above his bedroll, jaw slightly askew. He then came out of his stupor, blushed and collapsed to the floor. A very large bonk sounded as he hit his head to the ground.

Alarmed, Míla touched his arm and said, "Are you alright Fíli?"

He just turned his head, nodded at her, then pulled his blanket over his face.

Kíli then said, "Don't worry about him. His head is as hard as a rock."

Wary Míla then said, "Ok..."

She laid her head down and closed her eyes. She did not like the feeling or smell of this cave. She would be happier outside in the rain, but she knew that finding shelter was the smart thing to do. So she made herself feel better by thinking happy thoughts of her home.

A few minutes after all of the dwarves had settled and some had started to snore, Kíli said in a frustrated whisper, "I cannot sleep!" Míla opened her eyes and turned her head towards him as he turned this way and that, trying to make the ground more comfortable.

Bofur then said from his watch place, "That is because a beautiful lass is laying right next to you."

He then caught Míla's gaze and winked at her.

She grinned at Bofur and said, "There is a game that my sisters and I used to play when we couldn't go to sleep. Would you like to see if it helps you Kíli?"

The Company of Dwarves that were near her all said, "Yes." "Let's try it." "Alright then" at the same time.

She giggled, turned to her side to face them and propped herself up on her elbow.

"It is a word game that goes in a circle. Someone starts with the word and the person that is next in the circle must come up with another word in five seconds that starts with the letter that ended in the previous person's word. The two words have to also match somehow. They have to have an association of some kind." Four pairs of eyes just looked at her in confusion. "For example, if I were to say, 'Hammer,' the person next to me in the circle," she pointed at Kíli, "You Kíli, would have to come up with a word that started with an 'r.' That 'r' word should also have some kind of a connection with a hammer." She then smiled, "Do you all get it?"

They all smiled at her and Fíli said, "Ok, who's going to start?"

Bilbo then said, "You, since you asked."

Fíli then said, "Alright then." Looking at Míla and blushing, he said really fast, "Uh… Violet."

Bilbo then said, "Teal."

Bofur interrupted and said, "What? That doesn't work!"

Bilbo then said, "Yes it does. It's a color!"

Míla nodded at Bofur. He then said, "Lavender."

Kíli then said looking at Míla, "Rose"

Míla then said, "Emerald (it's a color and a gem)"

Fíli then said, "Um… Door"

They all giggled at his simple answer.

Then they all continued to play Míla's word game as they tried to fall asleep.

They were all giggling rather loudly at two words that had come into their little circle. Bofur had said the word, "Lips," and Kíli followed him immediately by saying the word, "Sex." Glancing quickly at Míla, Kíli then turned bright red and covered his face with his pillow.

Once they had all settled down their giggling, Bilbo asked Míla, "So how did you come to learn Westron, even though you are not from Middle-earth?"

Míla then yawned and said looking up at the ceiling, "My people have known this language ever since the beginning of the Kingdom of Kalderra. There, it is called the Purple Tongue. Before Kalderra was a united kingdom, the people of its land were divided and always at war. You see, they didn't have a way to communicate with each other. It is impossible for a Kalderran to learn a language other than the faction that they are from. That is, until the Purple Tongue was revealed. One day, the Rulers came. They had the power to teach the language to all of the Clans and Tribes. I don't remember where it is that they came from, but they gave us this language and it is through their line, that we keep Kalderra together. And so it is only people of with the Purple that can understand all of the languages of Kalderra. The ancestors of the Rulers are the only ones who can keep Kalderra at peace. It is why the Rulers interbreed."

She then cuddled into her bedroll a little more as Bilbo asked with a yawn, "How do you know if someone has this Purple power to Speak?"

Violet eyes fluttering, Míla then said, "They have purple eyes, Bilbo."

XXX

Gandalf listened from his spot next to Míla. He remembered the first time that she had told that story to him. She had to tell that story to him because he was surprised when she told him that her oldest sister and brother were engaged.

Gandalf then looked at the sleeping form of his little Student. She had become very dear to him over the years. She wasn't a smart creature, but everything he set out for her to do, she did with determined vigor. He was sure that if he asked her to learn how to fly, she would somehow come up with a way. She was kind to everyone that she met. When she wasn't off in some distant land researching for him, she was helping someone. When any of his friends would seek for his council with troubles, she always offered her help to them. She was such a dear and loyal soul. Her country was very unlucky that they had to be without her for such long time. Her skill at fighting was so fierce that the first time he saw her vanquish an enemy, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was amazed that someone with so much love and tenderness in her heart could be so lethal.

Even though Gandalf knew this girl could protect herself and others, he always tried to keep her from harm. He remembered when he had first tried to take her through the Greenwood. She was as frightened as a small doe when she looked at the spider webs. Full of pity, Gandalf always sent her to a different land whenever he had business in Mirkwood or Lorien.

He then chuckled as he noticed the way she slept. Míla was a very _messy_ sleeper. Every time she would fall into a deep sleep, one of her feet would slide out from under the blanket. Her mouth would be slightly open while she breathed little breaths. One arm would fold up under her pillow while the other stuck out with her hand in a gently clenched fist. He had talked to her one time about her sleeping habits and worried for her health.

"Míla, whenever you sleep, it looks very fitful and uncomfortable."

She then would assure him, "I sleep just fine, Gandalf. It must be that I am a little lonely without my sisters, but I wake up every morning quite refreshed."

Gandalf would just stare at her and then she would say with an annoyed huff, "I'm sorry Gandalf that I cannot sleep primly and cleanly, like a proper lady. There is nothing that I can do about it!"

Coming back to the present, Gandalf smiled. Míla always seemed to try and apologize for her behavior. It seemed like she always wanted to change herself for other's benefit. He then stood up, leaned over Míla, and adjusted her legs and arms so that they were snuggly secure under the blanket. She then softly turned to her side and mumbled in a sleepy sigh, "Jax."

That was one of the names that she often muttered in her sleep. It belonged to her brother that was closest to her in age. Gandalf could tell that she was very close to him and that she missed him immensely on their journeys together. Gandalf looked at the earring on her right ear and smiled. Her brother, from what he gathered, was a skin changer and a very formidable man. She had explained to him Jax's appearance, and Gandalf hoped that he would someday meet him and see for himself his green hair and eyes. He had asked her one day if she and Jax were to get married too, just like their older siblings.

She would laugh and say, "That would be very strange! No we do not have to. If something terrible happens to the Princeps and Vindra, there are other things the Kingdom can do. The Queen and most of the Royal Council would demand that another girl should be born unto her, who would then marry Jax."

She would then smile, "You must understand, I cherish my brother Jax with all of my heart, but we have never wanted to become lovers."

He would then notice a shudder run through her and her face would change. "Yech! I could never be a wife to Jax!"

Gandalf smiled at the memory of Míla's scrunched up face. He was so glad that he had met her 22 years ago and hoped that he could continue to teach and protect her during her time in Middle-earth. Gandalf then settled down onto his cot, took off his hat, and let dreams overtake him.

XXX

Míla's dream was a memory with her brother Jax. The memory played in her dream, however, as if she was in an audience, watching it happen on stage. It was back when they were younger and they were running around the meadows outside of Uncle Ril's house. Jax was practicing some of his kick fighting styles and Míla was twirling around in circles, watching her skirt flay out around her. This was before either of them were warriors, so they didn't have their respective braids yet. She was trying to catch the green butterflies that reminded her so much of Jax when she spotted one land in a spider's web.

She yelled, "Oh no!" as a big ugly spider came and wrapped the butterfly.

As the spider wrapped the butterfly in its net, one of the butterfly's wings fell off and landed on the ground. Míla ran to it and picked it up. She then tenderly placed the wing in her hands and started to cry.

"Don't you have enough food spider! You are already fat!"

Jax had stopped his exercise and wondered where Míla had gotten to. He found her kneeling in the dirt with her shoulders shaking. He rushed over to her. "Mills what's wrong?!" She just sniffed and tried to wipe all the snot coming out of her nose.

Then she held up the butterfly wing and said, "Spider…killed….butterfly….like … Jax."

Jax just sighed and plopped down on the floor in front of his little sister.

He chuckled as he said, "What did you say?"

Then she pointed at the wing, then at the web, and then at the spider. He understood the gist of it.

He pulled her into his lap and said for her in his best baby voice, "Those stupid spiders. Getting so fat and killing all the pretty butterflies."

She nodded against his neck and let out a struggled sigh. He grinned and shook his head.

Míla then thought in her dream, _Oh Jax. I miss you so much! Only you know how to comfort me in my silliness._

Then Mīla's dream shifted to a dark forest filled with webs. The light from the sun was very dim and there were spider webs everywhere. Her dream shifted again and she looked into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

Then her eyes shot open as she heard a loud bang and a bright light filled the room. She jumped up ready to fight as she saw 5 goblins surrounding her. Her daggers already in hand, she slashed the one in front of her across the throat. Before the other four could grab her she lifted her left foot straight behind her in a kick. The goblin she kicked was killed the instant her foot made contact with his throat. The dead goblin was launched a few feet in the air and Míla bent down low on her haunches and swept her daggers cleanly through the rest of the three goblins guts. She then stood up and returned her daggers back onto her hips. She looked over at Gandalf right when he swiped at one of the creatures with his new sword.

He nodded at her and she said, "What happened?! Where is the Company?! We must find them!"

As she gathered her roll and pack he shouted, "This way!"

He then pounded his staff down on the rock wall that had appeared while she had slept. It was blown away the instant it made contact with his staff. The new opening led to a stone and grimy hallway with no light. While they raced through the dim hall Míla thought, _Eww it stinks in here._ Within minutes Míla and Gandalf came to a huge cavern. It had many boarded bridges and pathways that led to the center of the cavern. Gandalf led Míla behind some rocks to hide. From what she could see, all of the Goblins were gathering around a fire. In front of the fire was a throne. Upon the throne sat the ugliest and wartiest Goblin Míla had ever seen.

She then gasped and sighed with relief when she saw the dwarves and that they were unharmed. Míla started to count, _One, two, three,...ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Wait! _She recounted again and still got the same number. Looking again at all of their faces she then thought, _Where is Bilbo?!_

She then saw the goblin crowd bring in two large torturing devices. The goblin king then started to sing a terrible song.

_"Bones will be shattered_

_Necks will be wrung_

_You'll be beaten and battered_

_From racks you'll be hung_

_You will die down here_

_And never be found_

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town"_

Gandalf then put his finger to his lips and beckoned Míla to follow him. She complied as she heard commotion going on in the middle of the cavern. The goblins took no notice of them as they climbed up to the platform. Míla then thought, _The goblins are attacking the Dwarves_!

Míla then heard the Goblin king say, "Cut off his head!"

Then Gandalf slammed his staff to the ground and a blinding light filled the cavern and knocked all to the attacking goblins off of their feet. There was then quiet and darkness as Gandalf and Míla silently walked towards the dwarves.

The group was still on their backs when her Teacher said, "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

The thirteen Dwarves all got to their feet, grabbed their weapons and started to slash and stab at the goblins. Míla then sensed the presence of what she was looking for. With a delighted sigh she said in her Blue Tongue, "Water, help me clear the filth from this cavern!" Then the water that she had sensed deep in the cave shot out from under the many bridges and knocked a large group of goblins off of the bridge and down to their deaths at the rocks below. Directing the water to her, she whipped the water back and forth, slicing any Goblin that came in her path.

Gandalf then said, "Follow me!" and the company ran after him. Míla brought up the rear of the group as they ran down the confusing paths of the Goblin cave.

"Quickly!"

A large amount of goblins appeared around the bend behind them. There were hundreds of them, knawing, yelling, scratching and biting as they ran after the group. Pausing to look behind Mía then brought up a large amount of water and pushed the goblins directly behind them off of their bridge. She then ran to catch up to the group and she watched as the Dwarves valiantly cut down the Goblins. She then jumped onto an adjoining path that went above the company. Noticing Bofur was being shot at by arrows, she sped ahead. Still slicing the Goblins down with her water, she jumped and flipped in the air in front of Bofur. While in mid-flip she brought her water around and whipped the Goblins across the way that were shooting at them. The water whip sliced right through them and the wooden platform they were standing on. When she landed Bofur looked at her and said, "Thank you." She then winked at him and continued to run after Gandalf.

Gandalf then yelled, "Come on." and he hit a part of the cave ceiling with his staff and a large boulder came down. The Dwarves then pushed the boulder and it started to roll down the path. It led the group through the caves, squishing the Goblins to death or knocking them down to the depths below.

The Company finally came to a bridge when the Goblin King appeared, breaking the planks from below.

He said, "You thought you could escape me." He slammed his club to the ground and made Gandalf fall back. Míla grumbled and was about to kill the Goblin King when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait lass." Bofur said and she looked back at him with a confused face.

She turned her head back around when the Goblin King said, "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

Gandalf then poked the Goblin King in the eye with his staff and slashed him in the stomach with Glamdring.

The Goblin King grabbed his eye and stomach and fell to his knees. He then said, "That'll do it."

Gandalf then slashed the Goblin's King throat and killed him.

Suddenly the bridge broke and the company fell to the depths below, screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that that was a good point to end this chapter. I hope the few of you that are still reading this story, still like it. Up next is the Eagles and Beorn. After that...Mirkwood. :) Please review!<br>**


	15. Beorn

**This chapter has direct quotes from the book and the movie. So right now, to remind you all,…..I DISCLAIM! :) Only the characters from Kalderra are mine.  
><strong>

**Response to reviewer [Notice the singular form of the word? Ahem... so only one. lol]  
><strong>

**Juti...Hooking her up with Legolas would be _VERY _interesting. Hmmmmm. We shall see. Hint, hint. Cough, cough. ;) Thank you for Reviewing!  
><strong>

**Regin, I already responded to you through PM, but I will respond again. :) Please continue Liking, lusting and loving! If you are still out there, by all means, post a review again. :)  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS, Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>BEORN<strong>

When the Company came out along the mountainside, Gandalf sighed in relief. He counted 14, when Míla looked up at him and said with a worried frown, "Bilbo. Bilbo is missing."

Gandalf then said, "We cannot possibly go on without him. We need our Burglar. We must go rescue him. He has become a friend to all of us."

Some dwarves grumbled and Gandalf said, "After all he is my friend and not a bad little chap. I feel responsible for him. I wish to goodness you had not lost him."

Dwalin then said, "Curse the Halfing! Now he's lost?"

Gandalf then watched as Míla clenched her fists, ground her teeth and glared at Dwalin. Bofur then put his hand on Míla's arm and stopped her from advancing.

Gloin then said, "I thought he was with Dori!"

Gandalf then angrily said, "Either you help me to look for him, or Míla and I will go and leave you here to get out of the mess as best you can yourselves. Whatever did you go and leave him for, Dori?"

Dori then said, "Don't blame me."

Míla then spoke up, worry and sadness returning to her eyes, and said, "Well, where did you last see him?"

Nori then said, "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

Gandalf then said, "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Thorin interrupted them all and said, "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Gandalf looked at Míla and saw her face darken yet again.

Gandalf then heard Bilbo say, "No. He isn't"

Gandalf sighed with relief. Míla ran to him and crushed the little Hobbit to her chest. She then knelt before him, kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand and cradled it to her face.

"I am so glad you are safe!"

When she stood up and released him, his face was redder than a tomato.

Gandalf then exclaimed, "Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Kíli then said with a happy grin, "Bilbo, we'd given you up."

Fíli said, "How on earth did you get past the Goblins?"

Dwalin then said, "How indeed."

Bilbo then chuckled. Gandalf noticed Bilbo then play with something in his pocket and he got a very bad feeling._ Not now, not now._

Changing the subject Gandalf said, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

Gandalf watched Míla glare at Thorin as he said, "It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Gandalf's heart warmed up at the Hobbit's reply, "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The whole company became very solemn and quiet. Míla smiled down at the Hobbit and then back at Gandalf. He looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes. _Yes I think he's a dear soul too, _Gandalf tried to say to her with his eyes. Then Míla's eyes turned wide.

She sniffed the air once very loudly and said while still looking at him, "I smell Warg!"

Gandalf then looked at her in surprise and said, "Run!"

The dwarves didn't need to be told twice as they heard the howls fill the air. The sun was setting as the Company ran through the trees and brush of the forest. They jumped over, slid over, flipped over and stubbed their toes on rocks and roots of trees that stuck out of the ground. None of them seemed to mind as they heard their pursuers inching closer. Gandalf stopped running when he reached the edge of the cliff.

He said, "Up into the trees! All of you."

He then pulled himself up into the tree nearest him. Settling on a high branch he sighed in relief. He then looked down at the oncoming wargs.

_Oh no, _he thought when he noticed Bilbo and Míla still on the ground. A warg came near them and Míla brought up her two daggers. Placing herself between the warg and Bilbo, she crouched low in defense mode. The warg seemed to be playing with her as it circled with her very slowly. The warg then suddenly lunged at her and in a flash of silver the warg was dead. She then replaced the daggers at her hips and picked Bilbo up. She placed him on her shoulders to help him reach a branch. He climbed onto it and Míla stayed on the ground. Gandalf then thought, _On no she doesn't._

"Míla you come up here this instant!"

More Wargs were coming and attacking Míla.

She glanced up at Gandalf, her face still grim, "Teacher I can protect you!"

She then crouched to the ground, dodged the biting jaws of a warg and stabbed it through its flank. It yelped in agony. She then pulled her daggers out as the animal fell to the floor dead.

"Míla you will get up here this instant or you will not have a Teacher anymore!"

That was always Gandalf's last threat when Míla would not obey. The Company then watched as Míla sighed, put away her daggers, did two back handsprings, a backwards half twist and caught a branch in the tree that Gandalf was in. She then pulled herself up and started to climb the tree and position herself next to him.

She said with a blank face, "You never mean it."

Still angry with her for endangering herself, he said, "You don't know what I ever mean! When I tell you to get into a tree, you get into a tree. Is that understood young lady?"

XXX

Stifling a giggle Míla responded, "Yes Teacher. I am sorry."

Míla watched as the warg pack grew in number and filled the clearing in front of the trees. They were speaking in their warg language with barks, snarls and yelps. Míla could only understand a little bit of what they said. They were speaking of the goblins and orcs that were coming soon because of the setting sun. It sounded like a lot were coming. She looked up at her Teacher who had deep worry etched into his face. There must have been something else that he heard in their speech that she missed. She watched him as he grabbed one of the pinecones in front of him and lit it on fire.

He then yelled, "Fíli!" and tossed the flaming pinecone to Fíli. Kíli and Fíli then proceeded to light the rest of the pinecones in the tree like candles on a birthday cake. After they would light a pinecone, they would then pass the flaming pinecone to the next tree to another dwarf. Gandalf did not pass Míla any pinecones. She always hurt herself one way or another, when it came to fire. Because she was a Blue Woman, fire turned her into a klutz.

Feeling useless, Míla just sighed and watched from her perch as the dwarves threw the flaming pinecones at the wargs. The wargs yelped and screamed when the fire reached their shaggy coats. Míla put a hand to nose to block the stench of burning flesh and hair. She started to cough and gag at the pungent disgusting smell. When she couldn't stand the smell any longer, she pulled out her scarf from under her shirt and tied it around her nose and mouth. The wargs were backing away when she saw a large gathering of goblins and orcs come down the mountainside.

In a muffled cry she said, "Gandalf!" as she pointed to the approaching hominids. Unlike the wargs, these creatures could easily climb trees.

She then whipped her head around as she heard Thorin yell, "Azog!"

_Oh no!_ she thought, _He's here!_

She then turned her head back to the oncoming enemy and saw the pale orc coming towards them astride his pale warg. The fire then broke out of control and the flames started to lick the trees that they were standing on. The fire proceeded to devour the trees and dead wargs on the floor with much haste as the dwarves tried to climb higher into the trees. They were all trapped in the trees with fire, orcs, wargs and goblins as option number 1 or jumping off a cliff and dying as option number 2.

Míla gasped as the branch beneath her feet snapped and she started to fall to the earth. She then felt Gandalf's arm wrap around her waist breaking her fall. To make matters even worse, the orcs and goblins started to shoot arrows at the trapped and toasty Company. She was about to push her Teacher's hands away and jump down onto the orcs, when a pair of talons grasped Gandalf's arm and pulled him and Míla out of the tree.

_Eagles! _Míla thought as she glanced up at the big eagle that now had one talon grasping Gandalf and the other grasping Míla. She then let out a strangled screamed as the eagle dropped her. With an _Oof!,_ she landed on the back of a different eagle. She cautiously settled between the wings of the eagle and looked back at the cliff. A dozen or so eagles were flapping their wings, feeding the fire more air. The fire roared to life and started to fall onto the detestable Enemy. The eagles then proceeded to pluck the Dwarves and Bilbo out of the trees one by one. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw all of her friends were safe and they started to ascend to the high peaks of the Misty Mountains.

XXX

Nephelion grunted as he felt the slash of the whip against his back. More blood trickled down his raw, torn back and slipped down his hips to pool at his knees. His old blood stood dark and cold on the floor in a huge puddle. He did not know how many more lashes they were going to give him this time. Ten more strokes and the whip finally stopped. He then felt rough hands disentangle his hands from the post. He tried to speak in the Yellow Tongue to gather the air around him and take him away from this place, but his tongue was thick and the shadow still had control over him. He was then shifted around and two of their Dark Ones held each of his arms out. Another came behind him and placed his weight on his legs, pinning his shins to the earth. He tried to not think of the pain. He would never let them see the pain they caused him.

All around him were bodies upon bodies of these filthy creatures. He had killed them all. He had come upon them in the night, seeking their Master. When they started to attack, Nephelion dispensed of them easily. Unluckily for him, as he was about to finish them all off, a dark shadow with a voice spoke out to him. Whatever it was, this being was powerful. It could see into his mind. It could control him with words.

He almost regretted the reason he had come to Middle-earth in the first place. Since his father's big embarrassment, 3 weeks ago, his mother sent Nephelion to claim glory of capturing the Dark One's of this land. She had given him a vial of Stormseed. The plan was to poison Míla with it, and then she would never be able to return to Kalderra. Now the dark shadow knew all about his plans and unfortunately, his home.

"This Purple that I see in your eyes, do you know what it is?"

When Nephelion didn't answer the Shadow continued, "It is something that has not been seen in this Realm for a very very long time. I thought it was lost."

The voice then paused and Nephelion closed his violet eyes.

"This sister of yours. You seem quite obsessed with her. I am glad that she is here. I am surprised that she has been hidden from me." Nephelion eyes dialated in hatred when Míla was mentioned.

"You have a very strong will. But don't worry. You will bend one way or another. Lucky for you, I like your mother's idea of poisoning your sister. It will make it easier for me to mold her when I find her." Nephelion looked up at the shadow in surprise. "Now, I hope you know that from now on, you belong to me."

The shadow then said something in their Dark Language and Nephelion was released. He leapt to the sky to escape, when something pulled at his Spirit. He then fell down to the ground and blackness overtook him.

XXX

Míla woke up with the sun in her eyes. Today, the Eagles would carry them down to the Carrock. It was a great big rock that belonged to the skin changer, Beorn. Gandalf had told her about him 15 years ago and she had been very interested. Gandalf warned her, however, that he hated visitors. So they had always stayed away from him. Yawning and and stretching her arms over her head, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced around her and saw that her friends were all still asleep. The Eagles were no where to be found. _Must be out hunting, _she thought. Quietly hopping out of her bedroll, she stood up. She then leaned back all the way, touched her hands to the ground behind her, and made a bridge with her body.

_Ah! It feels so good to stretch._

She then kicked her feet up so that she came into a full handstand. From that position, she kicked off her boots and proceeded to do her morning exercises. She exercised and stretched until her clothes stuck to her body. When she was in her last warrior pose, she noticed the Company start to stir.

While she was slipping on her boots she heard Bombur say, "What's for breakfast?"

Gandalf then said in the far corner, "The same as last night master dwarf."

Bofur then got up from his bedroll and asked Míla, "Were you up all night?"

"No, I just got up early today." She smiled at Bofur.

After the company ate their breakfast, the eagles swooped down. The company then proceeded to climb onto the backs of the majestic creatures. Not until she made sure Bilbo was on an eagle, did Míla climb upon the last one waiting on the ledge. Flying high above the mountain peaks Míla sighed and looked at the scenery below. Her heart clenched a little and she thought instantly of Jax. This was how she had arrived 22 years ago, except she was on the back of her beloved brother. She subtly snuggled her face into the eagle's feathers, pretending he was Jax. They started to descend and Míla felt the rush of the wind on her face. She wondered how the rest of her family was. She pictured little Masha all grown up with her light silver hair and eyes. She also pictured Serafima with her nose in a book.

Her sister's dark blue hair was blowing in the wind, she then looked up at Míla with her light amber eyes and said, "Míla jump!"

Míla then shook her head, and Gandalf repeated, "Míla jump! The eagle must return to his nest!"

The rest of the company was already on the ground, looking up at her. She then released her hold on the eagle and landed with her legs bent, on the rock in front of them. The rest of the eagles then bid the group farewell. From the position on the rock, Míla could see a great river down below them. She crouched next to Bilbo and pointed.

"Look Mr. Baggins! Water. Finally, we can bathe!" She smiled at him. They were all filthy. Soot from the burning trees covered their faces. Bilbo looked especially grimy, from his adventure in the caves. She held out her hand to him. He grabbed it, with a shy look falling over his face.

She then sniffed the air and looked left and right at the rest of her companions.

She whispered to Bilbo, "Even if they don't want to, I will somehow get all of these men to bathe. The smell that they are producing is quite-"

"Astonishing. Yes." Bilbo smiled up at her and agreed.

She beamed at him and said, "I am so glad we are friends Mr. Baggins. Let's hurry! I can feel the water calling to me."

She then pulled him along down the large rock towards the large river.

XXX

Gandalf watched the two hurry down the rock side. He chuckled and shook his head. Míla was being very protective and careful with the Hobbit. He suspected it was because of her panic at having almost lost him in the caves. He then started to follow them down the hill.

When the company reached the river, they all watched as Míla left Bilbo's side and dove straight into the rushing water.

It was a few minutes before she resurfaced with an, "Ah! Oh do come in Master dwarves! The water is fine!"

Some of the dwarves blushed at Míla's brazeness and others looked downright offended.

Then Gandalf said, "Míla, you should swim a little up ahead. Unlike you, we need to take off all of our clothing before coming into the river."

Míla's head was the only part of her body they saw, but Gandalf could tell that she was crossing her arms under the water.

She pouted and said, "Oh-ok."

She then dove back under the water. Gandalf knew that she didn't see the point. She was never embarrassed when it came to nudity. There were times when Gandalf had to constantly remind Míla to tie up her blouse all the way or to never climb a tree in a dress. She was ignorant to the effect that her beauty and her bare calf, ankle, shoulder, or arm could do to a man.

Gandalf shook his head and started to disrobe a few minutes after he heard Míla shout down river, "Ok you blushing MALES. I will stay over here with my back turned. On my honor, you have privacy."

XXX

Míla just stood there waiting and looking up at the darkening sky. She felt so nice and clean after her bath in the river. She giggled as she remembered the dwarves calling out to her that they were all ready to go.

Bofur had said, "Lass, you can come back. We have covered up our naked behinds!"

They had then, with the help of Míla, crossed the river with their clothes still dry. When they had reached Beorn's land Gandalf told the dwarves to come in through the gate after him and Bilbo only two at a time and five minutes apart. He gave _specific _orders to Míla to come in alone five minutes after Bombur. She wondered why Gandalf had made this request, but she trusted his judgement. They had to be careful, intruding on the house of a skin-changer. After she counted to sixty for the fifth time she headed towards the tall gate.

When she opened it she heard Gandalf say, "And here is my dear student Míla. She slaughtered the most wargs out of all of us."

Míla then looked up in shock. The tall man before her and stood up on his feet. He was probably over seven feet tall. He had heavy dark hair on his head, chest and arms. He was wearing a wool tunic that came down to his knees.

His deep brown eyes smoldered with anger as he shouted, "A woman!" and then Míla crouched low ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>So heads up to you all still reading: The next chapter's title is Mirkwood so... yeah. :D Please review!<br>**


	16. Mirkwood

**Shout out to the people that reviewed ch. 14! Thank you! This chapter is for you! :) Please continue to review. If you have any thoughts about the story please let me know. :)**

**Someone very special finally appears in this chapter! **

**Also, I thought this was obvious, but the thoughts of the characters will be slanted from now on. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirkwood<strong>

Gandalf stood up abruptly and waved his hand.

"Beorn. She is a friend who hates orcs, just like you."

Gandalf had cleverly gotten the whole Company to be invited by Beorn, himself, into his house. By making the dwarves come in two at a time, five minutes apart, the interruptions had made Beorn more interested in the story. The story, in turn, had kept him from sending the dwarves off at once like a bunch of beggars. He did, however, mind when he had spotted Míla come in through his gate.

She was crouched in a defensible position ready to fight or flee. Beorn was tense and staring at Míla like she was a horrible creature, brought back from the dead.

"I do not trust women. They are like spiders that creep around and keep secrets, then kill you at night."

Míla kept looking back and forth from Gandalf to Beorn. It seemed that she didn't know what to do.

Gandalf came and stood in front of Beorn. "Míla is a very good dancer. I'm sure she would be pleased to perform for you."

Gandalf then turned around and looked at Míla, "_Wouldn't_ you girl?"

Gandalf then prodded her subtly and forcefully with his staff. _Always with her heads in the clouds. Wake up girl!_

Míla then shook her head and said, "Yes… Yes! Master Beorn."

She then bowed gracefully from her hips.

"I would be pleased to dance for you. Do you like dancing?"

She now had a smile on her face that reached up to her eyes.

_A true and genuine smile always graces her face when she wants to make friends. Good, she knows what business we are about._ She brought out two of her long scarves from under her shirt, all the while still bent in a bow. The rest of the Company started to fidget, but were silenced by Gandalf's hard stare.

It seemed like eternity waiting for Beorn to answer. He just stood staring at Míla with her scarfs in her hands and a smile on her face. She never got up out of her bow and her eyes never left his.

Beorn then grunted and said, "Fine. But not right now—" He then sat back down on his porch.

"Sit down and be quiet!" Míla sat down promptly to the ground where she had previously stood, her smile gone from her face. She now shared a wary glance with Gandalf, from her heap on the floor.

"Now perhaps we can finish this story without any more interruptions. Go on Gandalf!"

Gandalf then proceeded to finish the tale with the eagles' rescue and of how they had been brought to the Carrock. While he told the end of their story, the sun had set and all of their faces were cast in shadow.

Beorn then stood up and said, "A very good tale! The best I have heard for a long while. Let's all have something to eat!"

"Yes please!" they all said together. "Thank you very much!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they had all filled their stomachs, Gandalf watched as Míla danced for Beorn and the dwarves. The dwarves were singing a sad song while Míla swished and swayed with her long scarves. Ever since Gandalf had met Míla, he always knew that she was graceful and talented. Yet, tonight there was something extra in her steps. Something fragile in her form shook, with quiet strength and energy, as she moved her legs, arms and hips to the music. It was a beautiful, yet haunting dance that captivated even the smart animals that belonged to Beorn. When she finished she got to her knees and bowed before Beorn with her head down. Sitting in his chair, he stared at her prone from for a very long time.<p>

He then slowly clapped his hands and said, "Very nice, woman. You are permitted to stay here with your friends."

Gandalf sighed in relief. He then started to light his pipe.

Míla then got up from her position and said with a bright smile on her face, "Oh thank you, Master Beorn. You are very, very kind."

Beorn then got out of his chair and said to the whole group, "You must not stray outside before the sun is up, on your peril." He left the company and slammed the front door shut. Míla then walked over to Gandalf and sat beside him.

"Phew! I am glad he is letting me stay. I was scared that he was going to rip my head off."

Gandalf smiled at her relieved face. "You danced beautifully tonight, my dear. Did you just come up with that dance?"

She then sighed and said, "Yes. I pulled inspiration from a part of the dream I had, before the goblins took the company."

Interested, Gandalf replied, "What happened in the dream?"

"Well it was of a very dark and scary forest- actually, I think it was Mirkwood. There were cobwebs of spiders everywhere and the air seemed so heavy. The lighting in there was also very dim…. Anyways, at the end of the dream—well—"

"What Míla, what did you see?"

Gandalf looked at Míla and saw her cheeks turn very red. She had brought her thick braid over the side of her shoulder and she was playing with the ribbons at the end of it. Her eyes were looking off into the distance, as if she was in a dream. The dwarves then started to sing, off to the side of the two of them.

Gandalf then said, "Spit it out girl. What did you see?"

She then looked down at the braid, cheeks burning even more and said in a very fast voice, "I saw the eyes of the man that I want to be my first kiss."

Gandalf cocked his head back in surprise.

"What?"

"I saw a man that was more handsome than my brother Jax. So he clearly has to be my first kiss."

She then, angrily, shoved her braid back and Gandalf watched as it swung around and hit her back. She got up and Gandalf held her arm and pulled her back down.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. Why are you now angry?"

He looked into her face and watched as her eyebrows straightened and the grim line in her mouth relaxed.

"I just thought that you would make fun of me. I also am very embarrassed because I have never been affected this way."

She huffed and he watched as tears sprang to her eyes, "Also, this man might not even exist."

Her shoulders slumped shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It is only a dream, after all."

Gandalf then put his arm around Míla and said, "Míla, even if this man is some figment of your imagination, you should not give up on love. You should also never be ashamed of love."

She wiped her watery violet eyes and looked up at him. She smiled sadly and put her arms around him.

"Thank you Teacher."

"You're welcome, Míla."

The teacher and the student then watched as the dwarves sat-cross legged and sang; their voices sweeping up into the night.

* * *

><p>The Company stayed at Beorn's house for a couple of days, with no sight of it's owner. Gandalf had recently gone to go and track Beorn. When he came back he was greeted with a lovely sight. The dwarves and Míla were dancing and singing. She had the most radiant smile on her face as she swept around the lawn from one dwarf's arms to another. She laughed and played, while the wind swept some of her hair loose from her braid. Gandalf thought then, <em>This is how she should be. This is her element.<em>

Still laughing her eyes lit up as she called, "Teacher!" She waved and ran to him.

"Teacher! The dwarves have taught me a new dance! Would you like to see."

Gandalf smiled down at his little student and said, "I would love to Míla, but I have news. Come, lets got tell the dwarves."

As they approached, Kíli said to Gandalf, slightly out of breath, "Your student there, seems to have the stamina of a pack horse. We have danced all day and she has not tired once."

Bofur then said, "Neither have you or Fíli. It seems we all push our fatigue aside when we have the opportunity to dance with such a pretty lass."

Smiling and giggling Míla said, "I did not tire because I wanted as much of a chance I had, to get to dance with _you_ Bofur."

Gandalf interrupted their flirtations and said, "I have been picking out bear-tracks." He then proceeded to tell him about the bear tracks that he had followed as far as the Carrock and how he suspected that Beorn had gone and investigated the Misty Mountains to see if their tale was true.

"I am also here to tell you all, that I am leaving."

The whole group started to protest with, "What?!", "Where would you be going?", "What about the dragon?", and "Teacher, we must continue to help them on their quest!"

Gandalf held up his hands and shouted, "I am not going to leave you all this instant. I can give you a day or two more. There is something that I must do. Míla, you will continue on with them and help them out as much as you can. You will not go to the place that I have business at."

They all then pleaded together for him to stay. Gandalf looked at his student and knew that she was going to have a hard time crossing Mirkwood. He had no doubt that they would eventually run into the children of Ungoliath.

They all then pleaded together for him to stay. Gandalf looked at his student and knew that she was going to have a hard time crossing Mirkwood. He had no doubt that they would eventually run into the children of Ungoliath.

It seemed like the only things that she feared were spiders, and it was a strange and irrational fear. If a spider would come up beside her, her face would turn pale and her body would shake from the violent tremors that seemed to wrack her body. They were the reason that Gandalf always sent her away to a long mission, when he had business in Mirkwood.

He now looked Míla in the eyes and could tell that she was thinking the same thing that he was. Trying to reassure her he said, " I am sure my dear, that if you are all careful and stay on the path, you won't run into any."

Her eyes somber and she whispered, "It doesn't matter, Teacher, I will stay with the Company till the end."

The Company then ate dinner and went to bed.

XXX

Legolas, son of Thranduil, stood still next to his father's throne as they listened to the Captain's report. He looked at Tauriel. She had grown so much since those six hundred years she had been found. He had, naturally, grown quite fond of her. They spent every day together, patrolling the woods and directing the other elves of the Mirkwood Elven Guard. She had a fiery spirit and a tender heart. Thoughts, other than friendship also graced his mind when he thought of her.

She was reciting to his father, the report of the last week.

"The spiders have become more restless and risky. They have increased in numbers and the Guard and I have tirelessly, by your command, have destroyed any that we have found."

She then looked at Legolas with a gleam in her eye, "There was an incident last week—"

A scout rushed onto the dais and said, "King Thranduil. We have spotted dwarves, close to our borders!"

The King sat still, but Legolas could see interest sparkle in his eyes.

"Dwarves?! How absurd."

Legolas looked at Tauriel and she at him. _What business do they have here?_

"What are your orders my lord?"

The King then looked to Legolas, "Bring them here. They are to be brought to me bound. We can never be to careful when it comes to those creatures. Remember what happened when we trusted them with our gold and silver?"

Legolas then nodded at his father and left the dais with Tauriel in his wake.

These dwarves would regret ever stepping a foot into the wood.

XXX

Míla had her scarves up to cover her face. She didn't want the Company to see the fear she held in her eyes. She also didn't like the taste of the air. This forest seemed to be dying from the inside. The trees were all bent unnaturally. Some of them seemed to be growing sideways instead of up. The light here was so dim, that she knew that even an elf would have a hard time stepping over the upturned roots and rocks that were scattered upon the ground. Gandalf had warned them to always stay on the path and they had obeyed. Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they meandered and followed the tricky path. They had been walking for half of the day when the dwarves had started to act very strange.

They were murmuring amongst each other of the most random things. Fíli had taken his knives out and had started pretending that two of them were dolls.

He brought the one in his right hand forward and said in a girlish voice, "But Fíli, our ages are too far apart, I don't think we can be together."

He then brought the other knife in his left hand and pressed it against the one in his right and said in a very deep voice, "Hush Míla. You know that we are meant to be together."He then pressed the points of the knives together and started to make kissing sounds.

Kíli was walking around in circles, pointing to a tree and saying, "You know. You make the best cakes ma. The best cakes I've ever had!"

Bofur was right behind Míla, and he kept accidentally stepping on her heels. He kept most of her wandering attention by tugging her braid with dreamy eyes and saying, "You're a good lass, ya know. Not only are you nice to look at, but you have such a beautiful soul. I've seen it."

She thanked him for the twentieth time. He had been saying the same exact phrase for quite sometime.

Gloin seemed to think everything in his path was amusing. He was laying on the floor, laughing and pointing at first, a tree trunk, then a branch, then a leaf that he saw on the floor.

Looking left and right at all of her friends she made a worried glance at the trees. Trying to direct her voice to Thorin she said, "We should keep moving. Why have we stopped? The sooner we get out of this accursed forest, the better."

Dwalin then shouted at her, "We've lost the path! It is gone." He then sat down and held his head, "It is gone."

She gently tugged Bofur's hand from then end of her braid and made her way over to Dwalin.

Looking up ahead of them she said, "See. The path is—" Míla's blood turned cold. There was no path. It was gone. She turned around to the dwarves. What was she going to do? There was no path, barely any light, no water that she could sense and her friends all seemed to turn into addled buffoons. She then searched all of their faces. She found Bilbo, siting on a root, clutching his head.

She came over to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Bilbo, do you think that you could climb up and see which way we need to go? I would go up, but I feel like I am probably needed down here to protect the Company. They are not themselves."

Bilbo looked up at her, rubbed his eyes and nodded at her. She watched him climb up the trees and when he got to the top she sighed in relief. Then something dirty, long and hairy came in front of her face and all she remembered was a sharp stabbing pain in her back and then blackness.

XXX

Legolas examined Orcrist. He couldn't believe that this dwarf had the gall to steal such a blade of importance. He sheathed the sword and strapped it onto his back. He then glared at the dwarf and was about to continue to scold him when his elven ears heard shallow breaths, a whimper and then a "Gah!"

Then a slim figure tumbled into the copse of trees the Elven Guard and the dwarves were gathered. The figure landed gracefully on their feet and brought two silver daggers up. The party of elves raised their bows as a huge spider came crashing into the clearing, charging after the figure. The figure turned around toward the spider. They sprinted towards the creature and fell to their knees. Sliding under the creature, the silver daggers then cut through the underbelly of the beast. Legolas then notched his bow and shot an arrow straight into the head of the creature. The dead creature then collapsed, trapping the mysterious person under it.

The dwarves then shouted in alarm in their language. Some tried to break free of their bonds as they said, "It's crushing her!" "Get that vile thing off of her!"

Legolas then wondered, _Her?_

All of the guard still had their arrows aimed as Tauriel went over to the dead beast and helped the girl push it off of her. She then stood up and Legolas corrected himself. _Not the girl, t_he_ woman_. She thanked Tauriel and brushed herself off. As she was frantically trying to get the webs off of her, Legolas observed her fully.

She had dark hair, pulled away from her face in a long, thick braid that reached her hips. She was about 5'4'' with dainty feet and hands. She had a piece of silver in her right ear lobe that made her appearance even more peculiar. He felt his stomach flutter, just a little, as she walked towards them. Her walk held an elegant sway, as if her hips were a pendulum going back and forth very slowly. He did not know how he had not realized that she was a woman. Everything about her was so _female._

As she came closer she said, "Is this a rescue or an arrest?" Her voice was heavenly soft, like petals falling off of a dying flower.

She then looked up at him and he felt himself take in a breath. Her eyes were a very deep shade of violet. When she would glance here and there, they came off as almost pink. He had never seen such eyes in his life.

As she looked at him she stood rock still on the spot. The way that she looked at him was as if a child had suddenly found their long lost pet. Her face then quickly changed and her perfectly arched eyebrows knit together in a hard glare.

"You're an elf."

His arrow still pointed at her, he then said, "Yes, I am. Are you—"

"They are coming. A whole group was chasing me." She was looking at the rest of the group of elves, ignoring him. She pointed in the direction she had come from. "It seems that I made a mistake in bringing them here towards you all. I thought that I was heading north and leading them away, but this forest has messed up my direction."

She then paused and looked at them all one by one. She then stamped her dainty foot and rolled her eyes and surprised them all by speaking in perfect Sindarin.

She repeated in their first language, "More spiders are coming. From that direction. I am not the enemy here. They are."

Her face then changed from frustration to worry as she looked at all of the dwarves that were bound.

Legolas then shouted in Sindarin, "Take her into custody. She is as rude as the dwarves." _How dare she treat him so? If she was going to forget her manners, then she was not going to be treated like a lady. Besides, it seems that she is also in league with the short ones. _

Her wandering and worried look then settled on him as she said switching back to Westron, "Wait. Someone is miss—"

Suddenly, long clinging threads of web came from behind the woman and wrapped around her waist and one of her ankles. She let out a scream, as she was then wretched up into the air and up into the trees above them. Her figure disappeared into the lofty foliage above. Legolas and his guard then started to shoot arrow after arrow at the oncoming spiders that surrounded the copse. There were probably thirty!

_They have become more reckless, _he remembered Tauriel telling him. The dwarves that were in his custody then started screaming after the woman.

"Míla!" and "Lass!" were what some of them said. Others started cursing and yelling at him and his companions in their broody language. They were all trying to break out of their bonds, when Legolas successfully killed the last spider.

Legolas then yelled, "Enough!"

When all of the chaos settled one of the dwarves, with a strange braided and curved beard said to Legolas, "You cannot leave the lass to her doom! Please! Let me go and get her."

Legolas then smirked and said, "Ha! It looks like this woman is up in that tree. I have never seen dwarves climb trees before and I highly doubt that they can."

He switched to Sindarin and commanded. "Stay on guard." The guard around him then started to shove the dwarves back into line.

Legolas then put his bow onto his back. He jumped up and caught a low branch and pulled himself up the tall tree that he had seen her being flung into. When he had almost reached the top, he stopped as the end of her braid fell on top of his head. The end of the braid was tied with two ribbons. One was colored in purple and the other in blue. He pushed the braid and her dangling arms aside while he carefully pulled himself up so that he was level with her upside down face. Her eyes were closed.

_She must have been paralyzed. _

He then continued to inspect this strange and rude woman. Her closed eyes were forested under a healthy set of dark lashes. His eyes traveled farther up her face and he noticed a small nose and plump lips. They were rosy pink and looked good enough to….

_No, don't think that. _

He shook his head to clear away the inappropriate thoughts that graced his mind. He then pulled himself higher and settled on a branch that was level with her knees. He then pulled her body to towards him and pulled the lower part of her body up onto the branch. Settling her body awkwardly on his lap, he then cut the web that was holding only her left ankle captive. As the web snapped, her bottom and legs then fell onto the branch to the left of him. He then started to poke and prod her body to see if anything was broken. He turned her to the side and hissed. In her back was one of the fangs from a spider. He hoped that it wasn't poisoned. He then gently pulled the fang out of her lower back. Luckily not a lot of blood was leaking out.

Legolas then paused with his ministrations when he heard her mumble, "Jax." He glared at her unconscious face, as a tear tumbled out of her closed left eye.

He then shouldered her body securely against his as he jumped to a branch below them. He swiftly grabbed onto the bulk of the tree and started to make their descent. All the while trying to determine if Jax was a woman's name or a man's.


	17. Prisoner

**Note: Hey friends! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you all like it! :) **

**If there are any suggestions please let me know. I am beginning to really like this story and I have some exciting plans for it. **

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed! Alot of you were just marked as "Guest" so I don't know how to respond to you all individually, but I am glad that you all like the story. I will try to keep it fun to read. :)  
><strong>

**To the person that suggested a Fíli, Legolas and Míla love triangle: That is an awesome thought, but I don't think Míla feels that way about Fíli. He is very dear to her though. And in order to find out how she feels about Legolas, you will have to continue reading the story. There will be a love triangle, in the future... ;)**

**Lol to the person named stranger: I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and liked the detail. Thank you for noticing! :) I am trying to become a better writer as I go. I am trying to explain more of what I imagine. **

**Anyways! Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner<strong>

The first thing that Míla realized when she woke up was that she was thirsty. And hungry. She swallowed trying to gain some moisture down her dry throat. She needed water, badly. She also realized that her eyes were too tired to open. They were clamped shut with sleep. So, while she waited for her eyes to become ready, she tried to remember what had happened.

She shuddered as she remembered waking up in the forest with tight sticky, and stringy webs tied all about her. She had been strung up high in a tree, with Giant Spiders clicking and creeping here and there. Spiders were one of the things that she was deathly afraid of. She had been scared of them since she was little.

She had stifled a scream when one or two would prod her with their hairy and slightly sharp fangs. It was by luck that her right hand had been free. While they had their backs turned, she had easily cut herself from the webs with her daggers. She remembered how she flipped out of the tangling webs and landed on a branch of an adjoining tree. She had then run for her life, careful to make as little sound as possible. Míla had to keep the tears from running down her crazed and fearful face as she jumped from branch to branch to escape the monsters of her nightmares. When they had noticed that she was gone, they had immediately started to scramble after her. Her haste had then increased and her stealth was forgotten. She had begun to shove and whack at any oncoming branch, desperately hoping they would not catch up with her.

Coming back to the present, she moved to cover her face with her hands. But her hands would not move.

Míla opened her eyes and discovered that her hands tied behind her back.

_What?_

She groaned as she realized they were tied behind her, around a large pole.

_Correction; a large tree trunk. _

Looking around, she found herself in an elven dungeon cell. She knew it was an elven dungeon because of its immaculate floor and perfectly pristine walls. The cell that she was in wasn't something she would really call a cell. It was quite large. It had to be, if it was able to fit a tree trunk in it. The floor beneath her and the ceiling above, hid from her the view of the roots and branches of the tree. Only elves would figure out how to build a dungeon cell around a tree. She also realized that her daggers were missing from her hips.

Elven rope was tied to both of her wrists and wrapped around the tree behind her back. Her legs were splayed out in front of her on the ground. She groaned at the stiffness and soreness in her butt.

_Ugh. How long have I been in this position?_

Her shoulders ached and her arm muscles felt pulled. She tried her best to stretch her aching bottom as she heard footsteps outside of her cell.

She readjusted herself as the man from her dreams stepped inside the cell and swiftly closed the door behind him.

_Correction yet again; not a Man, but an Elf._

She licked her lips, anxious at having to face him again. Gathering her courage, she looked up at him as he came to stand in front of her.

His face held a very stern and angry look as if he had just come out of an argument.

_What is he so angry about?_

He was unfairly handsome—blonde hair as bright as the rising sun and a beautiful, but nicely chiseled face. He had a well built body that was muscular and at the same time, lithe. She looked at his arms folded across his marginally broad chest. She could tell that he used both of his sides very well. They were both proportioned evenly, making neither of them bulkier than the other. That was strange to her because it didn't give her a clue as to if he was right-armed or left. He was also very tall, probably as tall as her brother Jax. It was a strain on her neck to look up at him in her sitting position.

"You will give me your name, and I will release you from your bonds. You may then refresh yourself at that nightstand over there." He pointed to his left.

She looked to her right at the indicated nightstand.

"But there is no water." She sensed none in this room.

One of his eyebrows rose as he said, "I will have one of the women bring water down when you speak. Now, what is your name?"

She paused, not knowing if giving information to this tall, gorgeous elf was the wisest of choices. She knew that Thorin wanted to keep everything secret.

"So…. all I have to do is give you my name—and then you'll set me free?"

She looked up at him with curious, almost hopeful, eyes.

He shook his head, "No. We will not set you free, but I will untie you from this tree."

She looked up into his bright blue eyes and had to keep herself from drooling. She shook her head, glanced away and knotted her eyebrows together.

She suddenly looked up at him when his tone rose.

"We have already interrogated Thorin and we know who your dwarf friends are. They, however, refused to mention you."

She looked at him and and was confused. For some reason he seemed very agitated. He then took a deep breath and all of the agitation that she had glanced in his face and body, disappeared.

_He's a good soldier._

"I will repeat myself. What is your name?"

"Why am I here as a prisoner? I have done nothing wrong. I assure you I am a friend to all creatures that are not evil. Please release me, I really mean no harm."

"Just tell me your name, and I will untie your bonds."

She sat there and looked up at him with determination in her eyes. She was not going to give him what he wanted. She knew how to stare coldly too.

When the coldness in his eyes did not relent, she looked away and whispered,"My name is Míla."

_So much for my steely cold stare of determination. _

She heard him let out an almost inaudible sigh. He then said, "And what are you doing in the company of thirteen dwarves?"

"I am protecting them—" she then put her chin to her chest, "—as best I can."

She felt like a failure. Every time she came near a spider, terror gripped her heart. Her instincts left her mind and her steps became nervous and clumsy. She had failed to bring them safely across the wood. She then gasped as something crossed her mind.

_Bilbo!_

Kicking her legs and looking back into his eyes she pleaded, "My lord! I must get out of here! There is someone still lost out there!"

XXX

Legolas looked at his prisoner with a blank face, hiding his initial alarm. Besides her alluring and mysterious appearance, she did not hide her emotions. Her actions, mannerisms and faces were like reading an open book and made Legolas feel…refreshed. He was not used to people being so brazen and truthful about their feelings. She seemed to lay them out before her without any shame.

_She's only interesting to you, nothing more._

He then wondered if her brazen, honest face was the only thing that drew him to her. She was unlike the Elven women that he was used to. Beautiful, as all elves were; they were also fair, calm, pristine and slender with very calculated responses to everything. This girl Míla, on the other hand, was dark, agitated, and bursting with energy. She was, at one moment, hopeful and polite and then in the next worried and angry. It seemed that her mind wandered from one subject to the next. She reminded him very much of a child.

_She obviously has forgotten that she is trapped in a prison cell._

"Even though you are tied up to that tree and in bondage, you care about someone else?"

_This is a very strange way for a Man to act._

She then glared at him, clearly annoyed.

"Yes! I am safe in here, while he is out there, helpless without any friends. Please! I must go out and find him."

Legolas then felt a very peculiar stirring of jealousy as he said, "Is his name Jax, perhaps?"

Her body stilled and her face transformed as if it was experiencing nostalgia. His heart skipped a beat as a silent sob came out of her mouth.

"How do you know Jax? Have you seen him? Is he here? Jaxion the Unseen can vouch for me! Please, let me just speak to him!"

For some strange reason, Legolas felt even more perturbed. It was, after all, a man's name. The way her eyes lit up with love and longing was a clear indication of what he meant to her.

_Why does this bother me so? She is just a prisoner. A rude prisoner._

Legolas remembered how she had treated him in front of the Guard. She had completely ignored him as he was trying to find out who she was.

Interrupting his thoughts, she pleaded in Sindarin, "Please, you must release me so that I can find Bilbo. He was not with the Company when you arrested them."

This was another thing that was so strange about this woman. How did she come to speak this language so fluently?

Giving her a stern look he said, "No. The King has ordered that you are all to stay in your cells. No one is allowed to leave the Gate."

She then glared up at him, her beautiful violet eyes, flashing with anger and hatred. She stomped her right foot in clear frustration.

"Well didn't you promise to untie me once I had given you my name? Must I repeat it again? My name is Míla. Now release me from this tree, please. My wrists hurt and I have a feeling that if I sit any longer, I will not be able to feel my hindquarters for the rest of my life. "

Steeling himself his frustration and annoyance, he knelt down and put his arms around her to untie her wrists from the trunk of the tree. In doing so, he soon realized his grave mistake.

He should have gone around to the back of the tree and untied her wrists that way. It was the more logical thing to do, but it seemed that all sense had left his head.

So there he was, embracing her, his chin resting upon her shoulder. His lips could feel the heat simmering off of the nape of her neck. She smelled of lavender, the sun and the earth right after it rained. He felt more than heard her gasp, and then she went completely still underneath him.

Legolas then froze as well, very conscious of the position that he had stupidly put them in. He tried his best to remind himself of his age and how an Elf Prince was supposed to act around a lady, but she was indecently distracting. His mind came alive as he felt the peaks of her breasts rise with her, now, hurried breath against his chest.

_What is wrong with me?_

He tried to hone in his training techniques and ignore the sensations he felt when she quickly turned her head to the side and a wisp of her silky dark hair caressed his face.

_Center of a Bullseye._

It was something that helped him clear his mind to think of a target. He concentrated on the target, helping him forget the small and enticing form of the woman beneath him.

Legolas was then terribly vexed as returned to the task of untying her bound wrists. He was confused and angry at the sensations she seemed to provoke from him.

XXX

Míla knew that she should be horrified in the way that he was holding her. But she wasn't. She was a little embarrassed, but in truth, she was entirely fascinated by the way her flesh tingled and came alive at his nearness. It didn't help that he smelled of leather, trees and of something that she could take off her clothes and roll around in. She was so affected by his embrace that she had forgotten all about her friends and the possibility that Jax may be here. She felt his warm breath against her shoulder and she immediately felt her legs tremble and a fluttering settle low within her stomach.

She glanced toward him and found his pointy ear. This sight brought her back to reality and she quickly moved her head to the left, away from his. Angry at herself, at becoming so distracted and inappropriate, she reminded herself of whom he was.

_He is your captor, stupid. He is also an arrogant, snobby, ill-tempered Elf!_

Coming out of her hateful thoughts, she then remembered Bilbo and the Company. She bucked underneath him in alarm.

He groaned and said in a deep hushed voice, "Please do not do that."

Shaking her head with anger she hissed, "You are taking too long to do such a simple task. If you are having troubles untying me from this tree, you shouldn't have tied me to it in the first place. Mr... –"

"I never gave you my name. You didn't ask for it."

She then looked into his eyes, inches from her own. She was, then again, distracted at their pale blueness. Just like in her dream, they were so pale that they were almost lacking in color. It put her in mind of a winter lake frozen over with the pale moon reflecting off of its ice.

As his gaze was spellbinding her, he said, "I tied you to this tree because you behaved improperly. So I dealt thusly with the situation."

She then felt boiling anger and indignation in her chest. Gandalf had warned her that the Elves of Mirkwood were very untrustworthy. But how could she possibly allow herself to feel attraction to this imbecile?

Coming out of her reverie she said, "_I_…. behaved improperly? You think it was _me _that acted out of sorts?"

Her voice then rose to a new pitch, "It was you who was pointing an arrow and arresting innocents!"

She bucked more violently against him as she said, "Get off of me! I will be released this instant! Either by your _king's _leave or my own, I will get out of this place if it's the last thing that I do!" She continued to buck underneath him with her hips. Her feet would land a swift kick here and there to his shins. She then felt her wrists released from their bind on the tree.

She was suddenly wrenched up to stand, the tree slamming against her back. Her sore shoulders screamed in pain as her hands were brought back around and shoved into the tree by her face.

Then her vision was filled only with his handsome visage. Her breath left her as she realized that his body was flush with hers, pinning her to the tree.

With a hard glare and a loud snarl he said, "You and your _friends_ are, by no means, innocent. You have intruded onto our lands and your behavior needed to be reprimanded. And I told you to stop doing that!"

Recovering from her shock, she transformed her face into the hardest glare she could muster. She didn't like to be mean, but he was bringing out the worst in her.

Pulling out the most sass and sarcasm she could muster she said, "So tell, me, Mr. Elf. Yes. That is what I will call you, since you have _graciously _decided to withhold your name, but refused to untie me until I unwillingly gave you mine. How, exactly, was I supposed to act? How, exactly, was I to behave after waking up to a swarm of Giant Spiders trying to eat me? Please explain to my, _obviously_, slow mind how you wanted me to greet you when I saw you and all of your _men_ pointing their arrows at me. Kindly reiterate the cause of action I should have performed when I saw that you had all of my dear friends tied up like common criminals."

She paused and looked into his very angry, blue eyes. It seemed like he was calculating something, but Míla could hardly tell. Like all elves, he hid his emotions and thoughts well.

He then pushed himself off her and the tree and stepped back. She saw a slight look of regret about him and then it vanished.

_What am I doing? It is better to have more friends not more enemies._

Feeling bad for being rude she then said, "Look, I am sorry for lashing out at you. I understand that—"

"I will have water brought to you, and food. Then, when you have freshened up, you will be brought before the King. He will then decide what to do with you."

He turned around and with one last hard glance in her direction; he shut the wooden door.

XXX

Legolas didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never behaved so rudely to a lady. He felt that her words held some sense and truth to them. He couldn't believe that she had also just apologized! Maybe she could be trusted.

Yet, he had lived most of his life learning to trust little of what the people outside of his kin said. He took a couple of shaky breaths to calm his hammering heart.

_Why is it pounding so hard?_

He was caught off guard as Tauriel almost ran into him.

Looking just as surprised as him, she said, "My friend, has the prisoner awakened?"

Putting on his mask, he said, "Yes she is awake. She needs water and food and then I will bring her to my father."

Tauriel nodded and said, "And did she say of what reason they were in the wood?"

Legolas shook his head, "No. I only got her name."

"Well….. what is it?"

"Míla. Her name is Míla." He then passed by Tauriel and said, "We need to be very cautious around her. I can tell she is dangerous and she means to escape. We will bring her before the King bound."

Legolas then went up the stairs to order fresh food and water to be brought down to the prisoner, trying to shake the confusing turmoil that was going through his mind.

* * *

><p>Legolas was standing next to his father's throne, when they brought Míla out. She was looking all around her, obviously enthralled by the King's halls and maybe trying to figure out a way to escape. When her eyes reached him, they slanted just a little before returning her attention to the King. The two guards beside her stepped aside, when the King waved his hand.<p>

Hands bound in front of her, she bowed a deep bow from her hips. Legolas watched as her braid fell from her back and slithered down her right side to hang as she waited for the King to address her. He noticed that tendrils of hair came out from the braid, framing her face.

Pulling him from his distraction, the King chuckled to Legolas, "She is just a girl, son."

The rest of his men, besides Tauriel, had scoffed at him for ordering to put her under heavy surveillance. The King had heeded his advice, but obviously thought it was silly once he saw the woman standing before them. They did not sense the danger that Legolas did.

The King then put all of his attention on Míla.

He then switched to Westron and said, "My son tells me you are titled, Míla."

Coming up from her bow with her head still down, she said in Sindarin, "Yes Your Highness. My name is Míla. I am sorry to have met you under these types of circumstances."

Switching to Sindarin as well, Thranduil said,"I was also informed that you speak our language. So, why are you here? Do you hail from Laketown? Otherwise, you are a very long way from home."

"I am here because I have been traveling with my friends. I do not hail from Laketown. My home is very, very west from here."

"How did you learn Sindarin?"

"My Teacher taught me. He and I visit Imladris often. He and Lord Elrond are very good friends. He and I have been accompanying Thorin's Company on their journey. At the edge of Mirkwood my Teacher left us and went south."

The King then made a face, "Who is your Teacher, child? Do not lie, we have an Elf here, who just returned from Imladris." He nodded to the Guard next to him to go and fetch Glànor.

"My Teacher is Mithrandir. I have been traveling with him for 22 years. He gave me a note to give to you, but it has been lost. It was in my bag. I must have lost it when the spiders captured me. " Her face then turned solemn.

Legolas's tried his best to mask his surprise.

_She looks no older than 25, so she must have known the wizard since she was a baby. He must have raised her._

The King then said, "Ah, I see. Well, if that was true, how is it that we haven't met? He has come and stayed in my halls, maybe once or twice in the last 22 years."

Then, in came Glànor, behind the guard. He had pale blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was a jovial Elf that had distant relations here in Mirkwood. He was, however, not a Silvan elf.

When he saw Míla, he laughed, "Loenien! What are you doing here?"

Legolas watched her as she flinched and closed her eyes when Glànor greeted her.

"Ah. So you have decided to hide your true name from us, I see."

She looked up at the King in surprise.

"No, King! You see, Elrohir son of Elrond gave that appellation to me. It is my nickname there."

She then turned to Glànor. She gave a slight bow, "Greetings Glànor."

The King then turned to the Elf before him, "Does she speak the truth, Glànor? Is Mithrandir her Teacher?"

Glànor then made a slightly confused face, but quickly masked it.

He then replied with a smile, "Yes, Your Highness. She has been Mithrandir's student for about twenty years. She comes to Imladris quite often. "

He then turned to her with a smirk, looked at her slowly from head to toe and said with insinuation, "She is quite the adept dancer. Where's your water Loenien?"

Legolas tried his hardest to keep his face passive. He failed, because when Glànor turned back to the King, his eyes widened slightly at Legolas's threatening glare.

The King then paused and turned to her.

"It seems I was mistaken at suspecting that you were not a friend of ours. Release her from her bonds and take her to one of the rooms in my hall. Since you have revealed that you are a friend of dwarves, we will keep the door guarded at all times."

The guards then nodded and took Míla from the room.

Legolas then turned around and started heading for the Gate. Tauriel came up beside him.

"Where are you going, friend?"

He looked at her and said, "Out to hunt. Would you like to come?"

Tauriel smiled at him and said, "Of course."

Legolas then left out the Gate with Tauriel and with new determination to find a long lost bag.

* * *

><p>Legolas dropped off his knives, bow and arrows to his room and shouldered the weathered bag. He was tired. They had been out for three hours, when Tauriel decided to leave and go back to the Gate. It took him another four to find the bag. He had found it amongst a colony of the Giant Spiders. It took him about 15 minutes to kill them all. It was wrapped in a thick layer of webs and he had almost lost a finger trying to cut them away. When he had returned home, he guessed it was 4 o'clock in the morning.<p>

Legolas opened his door and went down the hall to the room that had two guards standing outside.

He said, "Let me enter."

They nodded and opened the door. He stepped inside the dark room and they closed the door behind him, locking it.

Legolas then gasped and dropped the bag at what he saw.

Míla was sprawled on the floor, with her blankets half on the bed and half twisted around her leg. Her leg was propped up on the bed and her arms were flailed out.

He glanced at the window to see if anyone had broken in.

_Who did this to her?!_

His thoughts wandered as he ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. Her violet eyes popped open and in a flash Legolas felt his back slam against the floor as her hands grabbed his throat. She had somehow managed to straddle him. Her knees ground into his biceps and both of her feet, amazingly, pinned his wrists to the floor a little away from his body.

Struggling to speak he said, "Míla!"

Her crazed eyes came to focus as she realized whom he was. At once, her squeezing at his throat desisted. At this moment he realized the sheerness of her sleeping gown and her unbound hair cascading over her accidentally bare right shoulder. She just sat there and stared at him with her bright eyes.

He stifled a moan when he then realized he could feel the bareness of her legs against his forearms. It was a good thing that she held him captive, or he would have reached up and caressed their softness.

He had to get up before he did something foolish and inappropriate.

She muffled a little yelp as he tried to get up. He then felt her unclench her toes and release his wrists from their grasp.

He sat up as he watched her quickly scramble backwards on her hands and feet. She then collapsed a few inches from him, with her knees open and flat on the ground, facing her soles and bottom of her feet away from her body.

_How does she sit like that?_

She grabbed her hair and put it over left shoulder stroking it nervously. Unfortunately for him, it gave him a full view of her soft, bare right shoulder.

Then she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you had been attacked, or had died in your sleep. The way that you were sprawled out on the floor indicated that something bad had happened."

She looked at him in confusion and squinted her eyes at him. He started to sweat, as she stared at him distrustfully.

Then her face broke out into a broad grin as she laughed with her head tilted back. His stomach did flips as he listened to the glorious sound.

Wiping her eyes from her tears of laughter she said, "Yes, my Teacher has made the same observation. He, too, has told me that I look like a dying person when I sleep." She looked at the bed to her right and said, "I am just so used to sleeping on the ground. I have been traveling for so long." She then shrugged, "I must have unconsciously rolled out of bed."

She then glanced behind him and her face lit up as she said, "My bag!" With a swish of her nightgown, she passed him and picked up the bag at the door. She started to filter through the bag and Legolas watched her and realized that her joy never seemed to dim.

"Yes. I found it for you so you can give the note from Mithrandir to my father."

She looked up at him from the bag and her face changed to pure gratitude.

"Thank you."

She then came with the bag and sat down in front of him, her eyes shining with a kind light.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I did not find anyone out in the wood. I've been out there for some time and all I found were spiders."

"You went looking for Bilbo?"

"Yes, and your bag. I am sorry, I could not find any sign of him."

She sighed and looked down at her lap. He watched as her pink lips formed a little pout. She then shook her head and smiled.

"We must always have hope."

She then pulled her head up and looked at him.

"I am sorry for being rude to you earlier today—or yesterday." She looked around the room, obviously, trying to decipher what time it was.

"Anyways, Mr. Elf. If it would be ok with you, can we start over? You have been very thoughtful in finding my bag and remembering my friend. I find that it is wiser to have more friends rather than enemies. What do you say?"

She brought up her hand for a handshake. He looked at her in shock.

_I was the rude one._

From his sitting position, Legolas grasped her warm hand.

She gently shook it and said, "Hello, Mr. Elf. My name is Mílathiel Swiftwater, but my friends call me Míla. I am very pleased to meet you."

She let her head bow a little and then looked back up at him with a warm smile.

Legolas then held onto her hand more firmly and said with his first smile to her, "Hello Míla. My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."


	18. Milestone

**Hey friends!**

Here's the next chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! They make me want to write faster! I noticed a couple of comments on the love triangle thing. I have not set in stone who I want to be a part of the love triangle, but if any of you guys have any suggestions, I would love to consider them!

Now in response to those reviews and the wonderful reviewers:

**yes: **Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! You are so sweet! :) Ok so I will not reveal who the love triangle will be with.. but for sure, it will not be with Elrohir. Sorry, if you wanted them to be together. :( We will see a little bit more of Elrohir in the future, however. :)

**stranger:** Hey there! Thank you for reviewing again! :D I hope you like this next chapter. I tried to fill it with good Legolas and Míla point of views.

**ilovepink:** Hello! :) I will try my best to keep up the good work. Thanks for cheering me on!

So yeah. I noticed that reviews really make me want to post out to you guys quicker. It seems that the reviews fuel my typing fingers with bursting energy!

So [cough, cough, hint, hint] please review. ()^_^()

Anyways, Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Milestone<strong>

Míla slushed the water down her bare chest to wash off the suds. She then proceeded to direct the water over her hips and bare legs, making sure to clean in between them. After a grueling workout this morning, she decided to wash the sweat and hard work from her body. She made sure none of the water reached floor beneath her feet.

_Nothing like a nice bath. _

She had been in Mirkwood for two days, and she had observed two things about the Mirkwood elves. The first thing that she observed was that they were very dangerous. If they weren't outside of the Grand Hall, hunting; they were training on their very large training grounds. She had been taken down for a tour yesterday and she was very impressed with the skill she had seen. They worked tirelessly at their marksmanship. The training grounds were crowded with booths of shooting ranges. They should have renamed the training grounds, "Shooting grounds."

The second thing that she observed was that they still didn't trust her. Everywhere she went, two guards would follow her. She wouldn't have really minded if they were friendly elves, but the elves that were made to guard her were very stern and very serious. Míla knew that they were annoyed that they had to babysit the foreigner.

The night after she had arrived, the King, through the persuasion of Glànor, asked her to perform for him at dinner. She had danced using water instead of her scarves, to prove to them that she was not a Man of Middle-earth. It was easier than trying to argue with them and trying to prove with words of Kalderra's existence. When she had started bending and manipulating the water, they didn't shoot her or start screaming. She had taken that as a good sign and she had continued dancing.

She performed a dance that she had learned from her mother and her aunts a long time ago. It was one of the traditional Blue Women dances with flowing arms and legs and acrobatic somersaults and flips. It told the story of her people and of how they had come across the seas and found the land of Kalderra. Dancing was how the Blue People passed their history down through the ages. The Blue Tribe had been a part of Kalderra for such a long time, but they had been a part of the sea even longer. Her body would mimic the waves of the ocean and the swoosh of the sea air.

When she had finished the dance, the elves at the King's table had just stared at her in obvious shock. When she finally stood up from her bowed position, she looked up and saw their confused and blank faces. It was the type of reception she was used to from the Elves.

When she would reveal her power and people to them, they would look at her as if she was an abomination. They would treat her in a way that she shouldn't exist; that, if it was important, Kalderra should've been made known to them. The Eldar were supposed to know everything.

And then, after their initial shock, they would treat her as if she was a joke. She was a plaything that was laughed and ridiculed about lightly. It was their way of covering up their denial. They knew she was a person. They knew she could manipulate the water. So it gave proof to how she was from a distant land and she deserved some type of respect.

Their obvious caution of her was evident because of the two sour guards that followed her.

_It's dumb to put so much security on me. I won't leave without my friends. _

And after being here for two days, they refused to take her down to the dungeons to see the Company. She felt guilty that she was received a lot more kindly than the dwarves were. She remembered Gandalf trying to explain to her the complicated history between the dwarves and the elves. She still did not understand their quarrel. It was all very confusing.

After rinsing herself off and taking most of the moisture from the surface of her skin, she then rummaged through her pack and found her favorite lavender oil. She patted some on the palms of her hands and then proceeded to press the oil all over her body. When she was satisfied, she started to dress.

When only her boots were missing from her ensemble, her door swung open.

Turning around, she came face to face with Legolas. She scolded her thumping heart as she looked at his handsome chiseled visage. She had not seen him since he had found her on the floor of the room two days ago. As she was remembering that night and how it felt to have her legs around him, she felt heat sprinkle her face and neck.

He had not been at the dinner that she had performed; but she knew, from the tenseness in his stance, that he had been informed of her "peculiarity."

With a smile she said in Sindarin, "Good Morning Mr. Elf."

He smiled a little as he looked at her and then he looked completely uncomfortable. His face turned into a menacing glare. She looked into his cold blue eyes. His gaze was steel. It was a gaze that could bring fear to any man. All from that gaze she knew he was deadly, calculating and precise. He induced fear and, at the same time, desire in her heart.

Still standing in the doorway he said, "I wasn't expecting you to be up. It is barely dawn. I'm sorry to have intruded." He looked at her bare feet, "You are still dressing. Excuse me."

He started to turn to leave. She noticed that he had a note in his hand.

She then cleared her head with a shake. Sitting on the bed and bringing one knee up she started to shove her foot into her sock and boot.

"Legolas! It's all right you can come in. I was up a long time ago. You weren't intruding. Is that note for me?"

He paused at the door. Then, he turned back around and faced her. She noticed him glancing with distrust at her brush and oil on the nightstand.

_Is my brush offending him in some way? _

She then had an inclination to smell her armpits. She stopped herself from lifting her arm.

_No. I don't smell. I just bathed!_

His steel gaze turned to her and he said, "Yes. I think that my father wants you to have breakfast with him this morning. He ordered that this be delivered to your room."

She reached out her left hand and he put the note in it.

She unfolded the note, looked at the signature at the bottom, sighed and started to read.

_Dear Loenien, _

_I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today, in the Library. I have planned a picnic and would be pleased if the two of us could become better __acquainted__. Seeing you dance the other night reminded me of my attrac….._

She then paused her reading and sniffed.

_I smell blood._

She looked up at Legolas, her face tight with alertness. She then stood up and dropped the letter. She looked into his brooding eyes first and then started to scan the rest of his body. She didn't see any injury.

She then stepped closer to him and saw a little speck of blood soaked through his hair.

She subtly reached up and put her hand in front of the blood. The blood then moved and floated in between her hand and his hair in midair. The blood then fully left his hair to float above her now outstretched palm.

Still looking at the blood floating above her hand, she said to him, "This is not your blood, nor is it of any of your kind. This is orc blood."

_They must still be hunting Thorin. That means Bilbo is out there with a bunch of orcs!_

She then looked into his wide eyes and asked, "What is it doing in your hair?"

XXX

Legolas looked at the woman before him with miniscule sphere of blood floating freely above her hand. He had heard that she was a _sorceress_ of some kind, but he didn't like the connotations of the gossip that he had heard about her. He had to come and investigate for himself.

He then said, "So it is true then. How do you do that?"

She cocked her head to the right and her brow wrinkled in confusion as she looked up at him questioningly. He noticed that her hair next to her face was shorter and that it did not fit into her braid. It fell against her face ever so nicely. He was losing his nerve at the intoxicating aroma of lavender in the air.

Legolas then intensified his glare.

_Why is she affecting me this way?_

Trying to remind himself of his task at hand, he blurted, "How did you bring the blood out?"

She then looked at the speck of blood floating above her hand.

"I am a Kalderran. When I first heard of Middle-earth, I was surprised to hear of the lack of affinity that the peoples had with the elements. It is something that every Kalderran is born with."

"So all of the people, in the world that you come from, can control water?"

"No. Only the people from the Blue tribe can."

He then crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you are from this Blue Tribe then? Where is it?"

"To the first question: Yes and so are my mother and my sisters. To the second: The Blue Tribe is in the Far West, according to the Elves of Middle Earth." She then looked up at him and said, "So how many of them were there? What faction were they from?"

He gave her an odd look.

"All filth is the same. What does it matter where it is from? The only thing that one should care about is getting rid of it."

She flicked the drop of blood with her hand over to the fireplace. She then turned around and slumped back on the bed bringing her knee up so she could rest her chin on it. She still had only one boot on. The other one was abandoned on the floor beside the bed. Her face had a worried far-away look on it.

_This must have something to do with the dwarves. _

She then interrupted his thoughts and whispered, "I am afraid for my friend."

He then said, "The only life that I have found out in the Wood is that of the filth. Nothing else."

He looked at her with and watched as her unclad toes wiggled.

_She has cute toes._

Changing the subject he then said, "Shall I tell my father of your reply?"

She looked up at him with those deep violet eyes and her nose scrunched up in obvious discomfort.

"Oh, it's not from your father."

She then bent from the bed and picked up the letter. She then handed the letter back to him nonchalantly.

"Go ahead. You can read it. I don't mind."

Legolas then started to read the letter as she started to pull on her boot. When he came across the underlined word "acquainted," his head flew back in disgust. He looked at the signature at the bottom. Obviously, his father had not read the letter. He would never have had it delivered unto Míla if he had read the distasteful content.

"Are you happy with the way that Glànor has addressed you?"

Legolas felt his palms start to sweat. He started to crumple the letter in his hands. Either she and Glànor were lovers or she had been receiving unwanted attention from the jovial Elf. For some reason, he was hoping for the latter and dreading the former.

He felt his stance relax, just a little, as she shouted, "Absolutely not!"

She then lowered her voice, looking slightly embarrassed as she said, "I have no idea what he means by becoming 'better acquainted.' I honestly feel like I know him well enough, thank you."

Legolas tilted his head in confusion as she quickly glanced up at him apologetically, "Sorry. I am sorry if he is one of your friends. I am sure he is a very decent person. I see no reason why I should avoid having a friendship with someone who is obviously reaching out to me." Legolas was amazed that she had changed her mind so fast, completely ignoring the offensive insinuation of the letter.

She then got up from the bed and snatched the letter from Legolas's hands.

"What time does he want me to meet him? I am sure that he can't really do anything with the two guards being always around."

_Do anything?_

Raising his voice slightly he said, "Has he made unwanted advances on you, my lady?"

She looked to the floor and he noticed her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"No. No, of course not."

_I don't think that she's telling the truth._

He then changed the subject, not wanting to delve further into this horrendous topic.

"Well, I think that I will accompany you on this picnic. I don't think that it mentions that only you are allowed." He pointed at the note in her hand.

She then scanned it and Legolas was awarded with a bright smile that lit up her face.

"No, it doesn't!" Her face then changed from excitement to worry when she said, "What about the Enemy? Are they not still at your borders?"

He shook his head. "The King has ordered that we are all to stay inside the Gate for today. We have killed and chased all of the filth away from our borders."

Legolas knew that the men that had been guarding her were loath to be left out of the hunting party. He decided that this was a good opportunity to relieve them of their duties for the day.

She was again reading the note as she said, "Well, the note says to meet him there at around 2 in the afternoon. I guess I will see you then?"

Legolas shook his head. "I think that breakfast is in order. The King will be pleased to have you seated amongst us. Come, I will take you there myself."

Her face took on a form of uncertainty and insecurity.

"Are you sure? I have been taking all of my meals in here. I don't know if I am worthy enough to be in the Elvenking's presence."

Shaking his head he turned around and opened the door. He opened his arm, inviting her to exit.

"You are worthy enough to be in his presence, as you are now the friend of his son."

He watched her as she drew in a deep breath, stuffed the distasteful letter in a pocket and stood up straight. She then walked outside of her room.

Legolas swiftly closed her door behind him and said to the two guards at the side, "I will be watching over her today. You can come back tomorrow. You are dismissed. "

He then walked beside Míla and led her to his father's dining hall.

XXX

Míla self-consciously tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as Legolas pulled out a chair for her to sit. The Elvenking Thranduil was seated at the head of a large table. She was placed to the king's immediate right and she felt a little out of place to be given such an honorable seat. Legolas walked around the table and seated himself in the chair across from her, at the king's immediate left. He gave her a curt nod when he looked at her across the table. The King then gave orders to the servants standing off behind his chair.

She looked to her right at the length of the long table as the food was brought out. The three of them were the only ones sitting at the table. She was trying her best to ignore the burning stare of the King to her left. Sitting up straighter in her chair she brought out her courage.

_Don't let him know that he intimidates you._

As she was looking up at the vast ceiling he said, "I see my son has given your guards a day off today."

She then heard Legolas say, "Yes, Father. I was going to chaperone her today with the Captain."

"Is there something wrong that you find with my hall?"

Her eyes flew to Thranduil's. One of his eyebrows was cocked and his lips formed a grim line.

Míla then swallowed and said, "It is, um, quite vast."

Servants started to lay the table with food. There were fruits and vegetables as well as porridge and bread.

He then smiled, "Yes. It has been a part of the Forest for many years." He paused as a bowl of porridge was placed in front of her.

"My son offers you a great honor to escort you around. He believes that you deserve such an honor, as to be in the company of him."

Míla looked straight into his eyes as she said, "I deserve nothing, Your Highness. Let alone the honor of basking in your magnificent presence." She then bowed her head a little.

The King's smile grew even more. He then dipped his spoon into his porridge, indicating it was all right for everyone else at the table to eat.

She relaxed a smidge as she herself grabbed her spoon and began to eat, looking only at her food.

She heard the King chuckle as he said, "You are humble…as well as charming, Loenien."

She flinched slightly as her nickname came out of his mouth.

"You must come out with us on our rides! I must learn more of you and how you came here. Glànor has told us of some of the tales of you and Mithrandir, but I would like to hear more. If it wasn't for your affiliation with the dwarves, you would be here as my honored guest. "

She glanced up and caught Legolas staring at her. His cold eyes bore through her like a knife. What was he thinking about?

_He is very courteous and a gentleman to me, but I wonder why he always seems so mad in my presence._

Even though his glare was harsh, she preferred it much better to how the other elves treated her. Like his father, for example. Already, King Thranduil had started to treat her like a pet. He already had the look about his face that she was a pretty little thing that would be fun to play with and fun to watch perform tricks. Sometimes, like today she didn't mind their behavior as much. She understood what a pet was like. She and Jax had rescued a wolf pup once and Míla thought that it was the cutest thing. She always wanted to be around it and she always laughed and smiled at everything that it did. They named him Toby and he made Jax and her very happy. She was heartbroken when her father forced Jax to return Toby back into the wild.

His eyes never leaving hers, Legolas said, "Father, today I will take Míla to the training grounds and then the Library. Glànor wanted us to meet him there. I did not realize the note that you gave me was from him." He then looked away from her and turned his attention to his father.

The King then said, "Yes, he gave it to me this morning before you came. He was very insistent that she received the letter. Tomorrow, Loenien, you will accompany me and my party out for a ride. I would like to show you the greatness of the Greenwood."

Sipping from her juice, she replied, "I am sure that even you, King, could not possibly show me the greatness of the Greenwood in only a day. I assume that it would take years, if not more, to reveal the allure of your realm."

She looked up at the King, who was again delighted at her eloquent flattery. The rest of the breakfast compromised of Legolas and Thranduil talking about realm business. Her curiosity was piqued as they mentioned the orcs, but they quickly changed the subject glancing at her. When they had finished eating the King stood and left the Hall.

Míla looked across the table at Legolas and said, "Now, where to?"

He left his chair and she left hers as they walked down the Hall to the entrance. When they came together Legolas turned to her and said, "I know that you have glanced at the training grounds, but I would like to take you there, yet again. I would also like to introduce you to the Captain. She will be your second escort for today and I know that is where she will be."

Míla nodded and smiled. She then lifted her arm and said, "Show me the way."

When they reached the training grounds, Míla was surprised at how crowded they were this early in the morning. She then remembered that all of the elves were forbidden to go outside of the Gate today. Míla then heard a female voice call out, "My friend!" in Sindarin and she looked up and saw a beautiful red-haired elf waving at Legolas. Legolas's face lit up as he waved and went over to her, leaving Míla at the edge of the training platform alone. As she observed Legolas, her heart clenched with jealousy. She felt the bitterness and sadness reach her soul.

_He loves her._

It was plain on his face as she and he talked animatedly. She shook her head and quietly scoffed at herself.

_What did you think? That a handsome man like that wouldn't be taken? Did you think that he would ever think of you in that way? You are so silly._

She then wrenched her eyes away from the couple as she suddenly felt a tug on her braid. She whipped her head around to see who had pulled her hair and found no one behind her.

_That's odd, and a little creepy._

She then heard a whisper, "Míla, it's me!"

The voice was behind a boulder off to the side of the platform. She slowly walked over and came behind the boulder. No one was there. All of a sudden a Hobbit appeared in front of her, out of midair.

"Bilbo!"

He put a finger up to his lips, "Shhhh!"

She rushed up to him and crushed him into a hug. Tears started spilling out of her eyes as she said, "I thought you were dead or lost. I was so worried!"

"Míla, I am glad to see you too! But hush! The elf-prince will hear you!"

She let go of him and tilted her head to the side confused.

"But he can help us. He has been looking for you." She then grabbed his hand. "Come, I will introduce you."

Bilbo then ground his heels into the floor and pulled against her hand and said in a rush, "No! Míla, he can't know I am here. We must find a way to get the Company out of here. They will never let us leave and we have to reach Erebor on Durin's Day."

She stopped pulling and looked at him suddenly wary.

"Ok, but what am I supposed to do? They have the dwarves locked up in the dungeons and their doors can only be opened with the keys."

"Don't worry. I will think of something."

Míla then gasped, "Wait! How did you just appear in front of me?! Also, aren't you hungry?! Where have you been sleeping! You poor dear!"

Bilbo then hushed her and said, "I will explain it to you in due time, but I think that the elf-prince is looking for you now."

Míla looked nervously behind her shoulder she then looked back at him.

"Fine. Explain it to me later. Do you know where my room is?"

He nodded.

She then continued, "There is a little window in it. It is too small for me to fit through, but I think that you might be able to. Come to it at around nine tonight."

Bilbo nodded at her and then brought something out of his pocket. He then vanished as she heard Legolas walk up behind her.

"Míla, is everything all right? Who were you talking to?"

She turned around in shock and said, "Oh. Hello there!" She chuckled and scratched her head. She noticed the redhead was standing right behind him. She then remembered the redhead's face. She was the one that helped bring the big spider off of her.

"Oh I wasn't talking to anyone but myself. I was just marveling at…" she looked at the boulder she was standing next to. She then made a fist and pounded it onto the boulder, "….at this lovely boulder. Us Kalderrans, we sure do love boulders." She then laughed trying to make it sound genuine, "Yup! We sure do."

Legolas then gave her one of his trademark glares, "I heard you—"

"So who's this?" Míla indicated by lifting her arm towards the she elf. Míla smiled at her.

Legolas then looked at the redhead and back at Míla as he said, "This is Tauriel, Captain of the Guard and my dear friend."

Míla then bowed to her from her hips and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Tauriel. My name is Míla. I would like to thank you for helping me the other day with the spider. It was very kind of you."

She then looked into the hazel eyes of the beautiful red-haired elf.

Tauriel then smiled at Míla and then looked at Legolas, "You are right, she is very peculiar. But I find her quite pleasant."

_Great! Another person who thinks I'm a toy._

Putting her hands behind her back Míla then nodded at Tauriel's bow in her hand and asked, "Were you practicing?"

Tauriel then nodded with a smile, "Yes! I was. Come." She beckoned Míla over to the training platform. As the three of them were walking back to the platform Tauriel asked, "Do you know how to use a bow?"

Míla bit into the right side of her lip and squinted her right eye.

"Mmm. Well, I do… but I don't prefer to use it. I am sure that I would also be no match for a wood-elf when it comes to the bow and arrow. I am much more adept at close combat." Míla suddenly missed her daggers. She wondered where they were. That was another thing that she and Bilbo could discuss tonight.

Legolas then said, "Do you not use bows and arrows where you come from?"

She met his gaze as she said, "Yes, we do, but I just never got into the training. But Kalderra has some of the best stealthy snipers I have ever seen. They take out our foes much cleaner than I do. They are a great addition to have, when we are against any enemy."

Tauriel then said, "So your land is wrought with war then?"

Míla nodded sadly at her and said, "Yes. I can't wait for the Days of Peace. – Please! Continue practicing. I did not mean to interrupt you."

Tauriel then lifted her bow and notched an arrow. In the next second, her arrow hit the bullseye right in the center, yards away.

Still aiming , Tauriel then said, "So Legolas tells me that we are going to visit Glànor today." Míla noticed an amused lilt to her voice. "Is he a long time friend of yours?"

Míla glanced at Legolas as he silently glared at her with his arms crossed. He was leaning against a wooden post.

Míla then chuckled, "Eh.. I have known him for about twenty years. I guess that is a long time to some. We are not close though. He said in his letter that he wishes for us to become better acquainted."

Loosing another arrow, Tauriel then looked at Míla with a glint in her eye. "Well that is _exciting_." She then turned to Legolas. "Don't you think that this is exciting news, friend?"

Míla's brows scrunched up in clear confusion. She then looked at Legolas and watched as his face softened as he looked at Tauriel. She noticed, however, that the seriousness did not leave his eyes.

"Yes it is exciting. But I think that Míla does not want anything more than friendship from Glànor."

Changing the subject and looking back at Míla with curiosity, Legolas then said, "So Glànor has known you since you were a child then?"

Míla then laughed and said, "No. I have not known Glànor _that_ long."

This was another thing that the elves were surprised at. They were surprised at her age and of the longevity of life that belonged to the people of Kalderra.

Legolas then pushed himself off of the post and said, "I hope that you don't mind me asking. But, how old are you?"

Míla lifted her head and looked to the high ceiling of the cave. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She then responded, "I will reach my second century in eighteen years."

She opened her eyes to see Tauriel and Legolas staring at her.

Tauriel then said, "So you are one hundred and eighty-two?"

Míla smiled warmly and said, "Yes. I'm really young. I know. I know. I don't know if I will ever reach the maturity milestone, though. My family thinks that I will always act like a child. How old are you two?"

Tauriel then said, "I am six hundred."

_She's the same age as Vindra. _

Legolas then said, "I will be three thousand in less than two centuries. "

Míla then whistled.

Giggling and hugging her stomach, she shouted, "You are OLD!"

Legolas then glared at her and she ceased her laughter at once.

She then slyly said, "Oh don't worry Mr. Elf. At least you aren't as old as my father. He's reaching his fifth millennium at the end of this year."

Míla then suddenly remembered her manners and she looked at him apologetically.

She cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me for my rudeness. I did not mean to offend you."

Míla then felt her heart flop up to her throat as his handsome face smirked at her. Her world stood still as she found a flirtatious glint in his eyes.

He said, "No Míla. Don't fret. It was I who asked the question. Now I just know that you are at a marriageable age."


	19. Passion

**Hello My friends! **

I know that this chapter took a little longer to come out compared to my other ones. But I made this one a tad bit longer. The responses to the wonderful reviewers will be placed at the end of this chapter ok? Please continue to review! It makes me happy to know that somebody's reading this flip-flap story.

Anyways, Happy Reading!

-Love Skayes

* * *

><p><strong>Passion<strong>

Tauriel, like all elves, was perfect. She had a beautiful complexion, beautiful skin, beautiful eyes, and beautiful hair. Her hair! Míla didn't understand how hair that long could be left flowing freely during combat. She had seen her brother, Nephelion, do it though. If he could fight with billowing hair, Míla couldn't see why Tauriel shouldn't. Míla pouted a little as she watched it cascade so elegantly over her back. Every time she moved, it shimmered and reflected the dim light of the torches around them.

For the next couple of hours, Legolas and Tauriel practiced their marksmanship. Míla guessed that watching them shoot arrows was a perfect way for the prince to easily "keep watch" over her. After the first thirty minutes of watching them congratulate each other on a, "good shot," Míla had started to get bored. She had tried her best to busy herself. At first she had started to just watch them. Actually she just watched Tauriel, because watching Legolas made her think scandalous situations in dark steamy bedrooms.

_What had he said? …. Oh yes: Marriageable age._

Míla snorted at that statement. Her mother would not let her marry until she was at least 500. Míla then blushed remembering the look in his eyes as he had said it.

_Was he serious?_

Was Legolas truly flirting with her at that time? She glanced at him.

_He's definitely not flirting with me now._

She couldn't leave the platform that all three of them were on. Every time she would step off of it, she would get a very quick and stern glare from Legolas.

Sighing, Míla continued to study Tauriel. She had a cute and small figure, one that any male Elf should be happy with. She also had a calm and ever blank face. Yet there was a certain _knowing_ in her hazel eyes. She would do well, if she was a Lady at the Veranda.

_Gosh she's pretty._

Even Míla, being a person that preferred men, could admit that this female Captain of the Guard was a beautiful, perfect masterpiece. She had a hard time not watching Tauriel in her magnificence.

Tauriel liked Legolas as well. Míla could tell. She smiled at every word that came out of his mouth and he did likewise to every word that came out of hers.

_They are very chummy with each other._

But as she was observing the two of them, she sensed cordiality, friendship, even attraction, but their exchange with each other was absolutely devoid of passion. They weren't laughing, playing, acting shy or acting coquettish around each other. Míla knew how lovers were supposed to act. She had been raised in a pleasure house and these two were obviously not copulating. There was no excitement in the air. It was all too cordial.

After a couple of hours of watching them, Míla had eventually situated herself on the floor. She was on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She had found a rock and was throwing it up in the air, right above her face. Right before it hit her face, she would catch it. It was a fun game that she had come up with whenever Queen Velexis had somehow managed to lock her in her room. It started to get difficult to catch the rock when she would increase her force in her throw and the rock would ascend higher and make a careening arch outwards away from its starting point.

When she had made a very hard throw, a hand reached out and caught it high above her face. Míla tilted her head back on the floor and looked up at the upside down face of Legolas. She then smiled at him.

His face was shadowed as it looked down at her. He then said,"You seem bored."

Míla put her hand onto her right earlobe and started twiddling with Jax's earring.

Míla shrugged her shoulders, looked into his eyes, and confessed, "Just a little."

She then sat up and raised herself up on her hands, turned her body towards him and looked up into his face once more.

He then asked her, "Would you like to practice with us?" He gestured with his hand to the group that had congregated on the platform.

In Míla's boredom, she had not realized that a group had gathered around Legolas and Tauriel. All of them were focused on their targets.

"But I am no good with a bow and arrow, Mr. Elf."

"Legolas."

She looked back up into his face.

"Hm?"

"My name is Legolas."

Blushing Míla then said, "Oh sorry….. Legolas."

A glimmer of mystery flitted across his eyes for a second. He then said, "I will show you."

Míla contorted her face in pure confusion. "Eh?"

_Wow, I can speak today. Pretty soon all that will come out of my mouth will be grunts and groans._

Legolas then repeated, "I will show you how to shoot. Come, let's go get you a bow to borrow."

He then turned around, not waiting for her reply. Míla just stood there for a minute, watching Legolas walk away. She then almost tripped as she lunged and ran after him. When they had picked out an appropriate bow from a shed, Legolas guided her back to the shooting platform.

As they were walking back, some of the elves on the platform noticed her carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. Most of them were looking on in curiosity and some of them had amused smirks on their faces.

_What? Isn't this the common occurrence in a place like this? Don't most of you guys have the same things on your backs?_

Míla sighed and resisted pulling out her hair because she now had an audience. When Legolas guided her over to a spot in front of a target, Míla started to get a little nervous.

He turned towards her and said, "Let's see what we've got to work with."

Míla glanced at him. He had his arms folded across his chest while he waited and examined her. His face was blank with no light in his eyes.

_He's flirting and teasing me one minute, and in the next he is totally irked by me. _

Míla gave him a fleeting grin as she readied her bow and took an arrow out of the quiver. As she looked at the target yards away from her, she felt his eyes inspect every inch of her form.

XXX

Legolas watched as Glànor inched even closer to Míla. He had been obviously surprised when the Prince and Captain of the Guard showed up beside Míla in the Library. Yet, after his initial shock, Glànor had hidden his disappointment very well.

His little picnic was situated on the far side of the library with food, tea and even a little wine for beverage. He seemed like the perfect host as Míla had sat down next to him on a sofa, with him and Tauriel on a sofa right across from them. The meal was very pleasant with light talk and laughter. Though Míla was ever polite to Glànor, Legolas could tell that she was acting. Every time he said a joke or made a comment and look at her response, she would smile, but the smile never reached her eyes. There was also something else that Legolas had sensed about Míla while Glànor talked to her. She was very edgy and slightly tense. She seemed like a frightened rabbit, ready to flee once the beast came out of hiding. He wondered what had made her act this way.

_She wasn't like this out at the shooting range._

He was surprised when she had made a terrible shot. He could tell from her form and her arm positioning that she was a good bowman. Why was she hiding her skill?

_She wants us to underestimate her._

But why would she do that? Besides being nervous of the crowd watching her, she had shown no fear like she did around Glànor. He didn't blame her for acting this way around the Elf. The letter and it's insinuations were horrendous. Legolas intensified his glare as he watched the two across from him near the bookshelves.

And now here was Glànor dribbling with niceties and innuendos as Míla reached up to grab a book that she was interested in. As she was reaching up, Glànor ever so subtly reached out towards the end of her braid and discreetly held one of the ribbons that tied them together. Either she didn't notice his attentions or she had decided to completely ignore it. One glance up at her slightly pink cheeks indicated that it was the latter.

Tauriel then said, "Friend, are you hearing anything that I am saying."

Legolas abruptly snapped his eyes towards her. He didn't know when she had started speaking to him, but he was slightly embarrassed at his indifference to Tauriel.

"I'm sorry Tauriel. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about how the Spiders were seen off past our borders. I was thinking of sending some of our men out to hunt them tomorrow."

"You must ask my father. He would want to know."

"Yes, friend, that is what I had stated before. Where has your mind been?"

She was grinning up at him with questioning in her eyes. He smiled back at her and shook his head.

"I was just wondering about our 'prisoner' over there. Does she not seem on edge?"

Tauriel then glanced towards the couple and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Now that you mention it, yes. I have noticed Loenien's discomfort during the picnic."

Legolas then interjected with a slight frown and said, "I don't think that she likes being called by that name."

Tauriel then looked up at him with surprise.

"Really?"

Legolas just nodded and turned his attention back to Glànor and Míla. He was talking to her and she was obviously trying to politely ignore him with the book in her hand. It was interesting that every time she would put her back to Glànor, he would come around her to face her front yet again.

Glànor then abruptly pulled the book out of her hands and threw it onto a table right beside them. Míla's face was of pure shock as she innocently looked at the book that had been thrown on the table. Glànor was smirking with a glint of maliciousness in his eyes as he inched ever closer to her.

He then grabbed her wrist as he said, "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you? Don't you know how rude it is to behave like this in front of one of the Eldar?" When she did not say anything to him, he slapped her. Her head whacked to the side from the blow.

She uttered a solemn reply, which Legolas missed because he was running. Legolas then became aware of a pair of hands that wrapped around Glànor's throat. He then recognized the fingers and the arm braces attached to the forearms and suddenly realized that the hands belonged to him. He then looked at Glànor's face that was suddenly turning from red to violet, with his green eyes bulging from his face. He heard Tauriel shout from across the room.

He was strangling Glànor. Glànor's mouth was agape as he tried to suck in breath. His hands were clawing against Legolas's constraint. He then watched as a dainty soft hand was placed upon his.

He looked into Míla's sad face as she said, "Stop."

He instantly let go of the fainting Elf. Glànor then fell in a heap against the bookcase and then onto the floor. Legolas concentrated on breathing in and out very slowly to calm himself. His blood was boiling and his heart was racing at a pace as if he was sprinting. His vision had turned red, and with tremendous difficulty he tried to clear it. Legolas watched as Míla gently knelt down and turned the body over. His eyes were closed, which wasn't a good sign.

_He deserves the worst for his behavior._

She gingerly touched his neck and said, "He still lives. His pulse is there." She then pushed against his throat. "His larynx seems fine." She then bent closer to his face and lifted one of his closed eyelids. "Yep. He's knocked out cold. "

_Is that sympathy in her eyes?! Yes! It is. She feels sorry for this cad._

Instead of yelling in outrage Legolas just simply responded, "He will wake in a few minutes and when he does, he will be thrown out of Mirkwood."

Míla then gasped and jumped to her feet.

"You cannot possibly report this!"

"I witnessed his unpardonable behavior toward your person Míla. The King does not tolerate abuse to women whatsoever. While you are here, I will see to it that you are spared unpleasantness."

He was then awarded with a lovely blush that graced her cheeks and dotted her slightly bare collarbones. That small sentiment gave him a surge of pleasure and he had no idea where it was coming from. He, unabashedly thought, _She is slowly unmanning me._

As he looked at her face, he resisted the urge to brush his fingers across her now bruised cheek.

_The bastard. _

"Thank you Legolas, but—"

"The brute was exiled the moment he placed a hand on you."

Legolas ignored the spark that ignited in his stomach as he heard his name fall from her lips. He watched her as her eyes became frantic and her breaths short.

"I am unharmed and I would not like to upset the harmony of your Realm because of my mistake."

_Her mistake?_

Ignoring her plea, he turned to Tauriel, hiding his fuming anger.

"Friend, would you please call some of the Guard to escort Glànor to the dungeons?"

Tauriel looked nervously at Legolas and the unconscious Elf at his feet. She seemed unsure and a little frightened by what had just transpired. She then nodded and left the room.

Legolas then grabbed Míla's arm and stormed her out of the Library. She yelped out a "Hey!" but Legolas kept trudging her through the halls. He was again seeing red as he thought of the way that Glànor had treated Míla during the picnic. It was as if she was some sort of pet that could be played with. And then he had actually assaulted her! When they finally reached the door to her bedroom he flung it open and none too gently pushed her inside. He then slammed the door and turned to face her.

Unsurprisingly, her face was beet red and her violet eyes were as wide as silver coins. She hardly flinched as he softly placed his hand against her bruised cheek. That meant that she was internally comfortable with intimacy with him. He shivered as the new realization dawned on him.

_She already trusts me?!_

He then muttered, "I can't believe I let him touch you."

He then went to her vanity and dipped a cloth into the washbowl. He bade her to sit on the bed. When she did, he sat next to her and started to tenderly dab the towel against her cheek.

She gently grabbed the towel against her cheek, indicating that she could hold it. He let his arm fall back to his side. She sighed and looked down at her lap, clearly deep in thought.

He interrupted her thoughts and said, "Now kindly divulge the names of the other elves that have treated you this way."

She looked up at him with transparent shock.

"What?! What do you mean?"

Trying to tamper down his impatience he said, "There has to be a reason why you flinch every time someone says, 'Loenien.' Or why you are so quiet and demure around my kind. It's as if you are scared of disappointing them somehow."

His breath caught in his throat as she started to dab the towel down to her neck leaving a wet trail.

Her face was in a slight scowl as she said, "I don't see how this is a concern of yours."

Ignoring her statement, he then said, "Why did you not shoot straight, out at the range? It is obvious that you are a great shot, but you decided to hide your skill."

His gaze traveled down to her collarbone as she said, "When a female has a natural skill to a sport, she has to learn how to become more proficient at it, for self-preservation."

Legolas then brought his eyes back up to Míla's, "What are you saving yourself from? Competition?"

Míla then nodded at him and said, "Yes, in a way. No man likes to be out shot by a woman. No elf likes to be out shot by a lesser being. That puts me into both categories."

It then became quite clear to him. Míla was beautiful. No, not just beautiful—there were many beautiful things in Middle Earth that the elves worshiped. She drew every eye toward her justby—well just by simply being! She drew attention in a way that beauty itself couldn't. It was not only females that showed envy to her, but males did as well. She easily outshone any male that she had recently come into contact with. That was why she was treated as some toy; some type of doll that the elves could put on a shelf and point at. It wasn't only her beauty that did this, but the fact that she was of some race that his people were oblivious of. They scoffed at her because of her "supposed realm." They would not believe that a race could exist that could be possibly fairer or wiser than the First Born.

Legolas then said flatly, "So you want to appear incompetent."

Her face lit up as she nodded vigorously and said, "Exactly."

And she flinched every time they called her, "Loenien." Of course she did. The most respected and supposedly kind people of Middle-earth had made her feel small.

He then felt anger flush throughout his body. She had made the show in front of him as well. He was angry that, perhaps, she thought that he might want the same type of show from her. That she was trying to cosset his insecure elf pride. He was even angrier as he thought of how she had hid her talents among his people. They should have treasured her and her talents, just like they did for the Istari.

He then abruptly stood up.

"Get up."

He then took out one of his long knives from their scabbard and handed one to her. She took the knife between her forefinger and thumb, holding it up as if it was a deadly poison. She wasn't looking at him and that made him even angrier.

_She's still pretending._

He took a few steps back and said, "I want you to defeat me."

Her head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"You said that you prefer close combat; so show me. It is obvious by any elf that you are a skilled warrior and not some toy. I know that you can fight me off, in fact I expect you to."

"Look Mr. Elf, I don't think that—"

Legolas swung his long knife towards her head. He was surprised as she bent over backwards, reached for the bedpost and flipped herself to a standing position on top of the bed. In her right hand, the knife was held firmly and she was standing at a crouched ready position. He then made a swipe at her legs with his knife and she jumped and countered him with a swipe of her own. He dodged and while he regained his balance, she gracefully jumped to the floor on the other side of the bed.

Even angrier, Legolas "Do you think me so small and pitiful of a creature that your competence will send me spiraling into a state of pure hate and loathing? You can do better than that. I know you can."

The look she gave him was of pure confusion. Then her face cleared and he watched, as she seemed to gather up all of her strength and clear away any worry. She let out a deep breath, making a little "o" with her mouth. She then threw the knife out from her side. From the strength of her throw, it became deeply embedded in the wall to her right. She then nodded her head and turned to the side, her left shoulder facing him. With her knees slightly bent she stood at the ready, with her right hand made into a fist behind her right shoulder and her left hand palm up facing the ceiling. She then looked him in the eyes while her fingers bent and slowly beckoned him to attack.

He lunged at her and was surprised, yet again as she dodged his blade and, as fast as lightning, she spun and whacked his attacking forearm with her booted heel. Instantly, he lost his blade and brought his other arm around to swipe at her head. She quickly ducked and landed three hard punches into his stomach that pushed him back. She then turned to the side and kicked at his chest so that it pushed him to the floor with a loud "oof." When he looked up at her again, she was slowly lowering her leg. She then brought her hands above her head and took a deep breath. She brought them down and let another deep breath out. She turned to him and smiled.

She said very pleasantly,"You are very fast."

He looked at his rumpled tunic with her footprint right in the middle of his chest.

"Obviously, not fast enough."

She reached out her hand and he grabbed it. When he was standing and dusting himself off she said, "I think that you can do better. You were angry. You should never fight with emotion. It gets in the way of things…."His head snapped up and he saw that she had a look of uncertainty about her face.

She then said with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and said, "No, please continue. I would like to know how to be better."

She slightly grinned and her eyes had a look of wonder for a second. Then it was gone as if she had made up her mind.

She said with a grin, "Well, while you were fighting me, you were thinking too much. When you are close to an opponent, yes you have to think, but unlike shooting you do not have to precisely calculate the angles and directions that you have to attack. Your body is smarter than your mind. It knows what needs to be done. It knows exactly what it wants to do. Follow it."

Fever broke throughout his body once more, but it wasn't from anger. His body knew _exactly_ what it wanted to be doing right now and it had nothing to do with fighting.

_It might have a little to do with attacking, though._

He became all too aware of the bed beside them and of the fact that they were together alone in a room. It wasn't anger that he felt towards this woman. It was pure passion. At every glance she made towards him: Passion. Every time she blinked and her eyes would sparkle with innocent kindness: Passion. Whenever she brushed her billowing hair from her face: Passion. The sound of her soft voice saying his name and speaking to him: Passion. It was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing her and—

_Target. Aim. Bullseye. Target. Aim. Bullseye._

He stupidly tried to calm himself and think of the most annoying thing in the world to him. He abruptly turned from her and tried to clear his mind.

_Dwarves! Yes! Think of dwarves! _

If thought of the Naugrim couldn't stop his arousal, he didn't know what would. He remembered the little thieves that had entered his father's realm. He remembered the dark-haired one that had been looking strangely at Tauriel.

He then turned back towards her, his angry energy balancing out his want.

He then said, "So, what do you suggest?"

Míla smiled beautifully at him and said, "Well for starters, I think that we should put away the metal and focus on the body."

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "The arms. The legs. The stomach. The head. All of these and more are wonderful weapons that we have been gifted with."

And here was his problem starting all over again. He shook his head and ignored the stabbing pain of pure longing that reached his core. He put his knife aside on a small table and raised his arms at his side.

He then smiled and said, "Alright, show me."

He then lunged at her and started his attack. He struck out at her with his left fist and she sidestepped. He then did the unexpected, and tried to kick her the way she had kicked him. She surprised him by grasping his leg and holding it in place.

He then sucked in a breath as she laid a hand on his thigh, still holding his foot and calf captive in a complicated arm lock.

"Use this muscle, not your calf to kick. Just like the punch you just threw, all of our strikes should come from the core. We should use the most inner part of us."

His mind exploded as her hand was then placed on his stomach.

"See, you already know this."

She chuckled and patted his abdomen.

"As tight as a bowstring."

She released his leg and he righted himself. He then swung his leg in the manner that she had suggested in a feint and brought his other leg out to trick her. She fluently maneuvered away from him. They then started circling each other, him trying to gain the upper hand, while she easily fended off his strikes. Each strike that he struck felt clumsy and abrupt; while each step she took, each counterstrike and position that she made was smooth and flowing. It was like each move that she made was one continuous dance that fit seamlessly together, followed one after the other.

He then came up with a thought. He lunged and tackled her to the floor. Her eyes shone with surprise as she glanced up at him, pinned underneath his weight. He then made to strike her while she was in this precarious position and she curled up her knee and miraculously flipped him onto his back. He copied the exact move that she had just done and they were on their feet again, crouching, circling and striking at each other with hands and feet.

He then barreled into her chest and they were once again grappling on the ground. Legolas didn't know how long they had been scuffling together when he realized that she was laughing. He glanced at her face. It was full of joy and her eyes were brimming with mirth. He understood what she was feeling. She probably had never had such a fight since her time here on Middle-earth. Her speed, her vivacity, and her strength outmatched any mortal; giving her an easy upper hand, if she were to fight against a Man. The only beings that could outmatch her were the elves, and from his own experience with her, he was having a hard time just catching up to her. He had never had such an opponent. He was bigger than her and he could tell he was stronger, but she was much faster. It was as if she had a premonition of every taunt and every blow that he made. She bent her body into ways that Legolas had deemed impossible in every situation. She was magnificent and when she would attack him, he found himself smiling as well. They were playing. It was a game that Legolas never wanted to end.

After a few hours, Legolas sat on the floor against the wall that Míla had embedded his knife into. He was breathing heavily, his breaths coming up short and his throat dry from lack of water. His clothes were completely adhered to his body from the sweat that unceasingly poured out. He had never had such a workout. They had stopped because he had accidentally cuffed her neck with his boot and a small line of blood had appeared. She was sprawled on her back with her arms and legs splayed out from her. He noticed that her breathing was fast, but not as labored as his. She had a healthy sprinkling of sweat across her brow, but that was it. She was not soaked from head to toe like he was. Her eyes were closed but her face was transformed into pure bliss. He scolded himself as his spirit soared, imagining that he was the source of that bliss.

XXX

_Oh that felt so good. _

Míla couldn't remember the last time someone had challenged her body like this. It was a great feeling to have someone to spar with. An opponent that contested her skill. She loved the pump that her muscles felt as they were used to their peak. It was great.

She heard Legolas stir as he said, "You are amazing."

She felt her heart flutter as she felt the deep timber of his voice vibrate through the silent room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the handsome Elf that sat next to her.

His perfect blonde hair was plastered to his face. Not even from the wetness of his perspiration, did the hair darken. It was so light in color, Míla could of sworn it was lacking in color all together.

Ignoring his compliment, she said, "Your hair reminds me of my eldest brother's."

Cocking his dark eyebrow he said, "Oh?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. His hair is pale, just like yours. I've always wondered what it looks like when it's wet, but I don't get to see him very often, let alone drenched."

She sat up and crossed her legs in front of her.

Legolas then asked, "What is his name?"

"Being the firstborn son, he was named after my father. It is Elathion, but Jax and I never call him that."

She heard Legolas suck in a breath at the mention of her closest brother. Míla then tilted her head in curiosity.

_Didn't Legolas ask me about Jax before? How did he know that name? My brother is obviously not here._

"Why do you not get to see Elathion so often?"

Míla then responded very quickly, "He is always busy." That was partly true. The other reason was because the Princeps hated her and had completely ignored her existence.

She waved her arm and looked into his gorgeous face and said, "Wait, how did you know Jaxion's name? I have not found one person on Middle-earth that possesses any of my siblings names."

Míla watched as his blank expression relaxed just a tiny bit. His body had seemed to tense up like he was holding his breath when she had mentioned Jax. But now he seemed like a deflated balloon.

"Oh, so he is also your brother?"

Her face lit up. "Yes. He is my favorite brother. But how did you know of him? Have you met him somehow?"

Her hopes were crushed as his frowning lips revealed, "No. You had muttered his name while you were unconscious in that tree."

"Ah. I see." She was slightly embarrassed that he had witnessed one of her weaknesses. She missed Jax so much, she could barely contain her yearning for him. Her life felt so empty without him.

She suddenly realized what Legolas had said. "What do you mean I was in a tree?"

Legolas was pulling off his bracers as he said, "You were unconscious when I brought you to the King's Hall. A spider had somehow strung you up into a tree and I had to climb up and rescue you. I found a fang protruding from you back. It had, understandably, left you unconscious."

Míla blushed that she had been found in such a precarious position.

_Well that's embarrassing._

"So you say that…Jax—he is your favorite brother. How many brothers do you have?"

Legolas face was blank, trying to show indifference but Míla could see the curiosity that graced his eyes.

She smiled kindly at him and said, "I have three brothers. Elathion, Jaxion, and Nephelion."

Legolas' right corner of his mouth upturned slightly as he said, "And do your other brothers know that you place Jaxion in higher esteem than them?"

Míla laughed and shook her head.

"I do not hold Jax in esteem at all. He is an idiot. But I love him the most, yes."

She paused as she carefully thought about her eldest and youngest brothers; the two that hated her.

"I do however hold Elathion in the highest respect. He is the heir after all. I also love my younger brother Nephelion very much. He hates me, but I have always tried to win him over."

Míla sighed as she thought of Nephelion's blank violet eyes that matched her own. The last time that she had seen him, she thought that she caught a wisp of something else besides anger, but she was probably imagining it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Legolas asked, "Love is always expected in a family relationship. But hate; now hate is something that is unheard of. How can one of your siblings hate you?"

His mask was transparent now. Underneath it she saw concern and sympathy.

Míla shook her head and said, "You can never _truly_ hate someone without loving them first. I just have to restore that love that was somehow destroyed between Nephelion and I. Do you have any siblings?"

She pulled her legs out in front of her and placed her arms on her knees. She then placed her chin on her arms and looked questioningly up at Legolas.

He then answered her and said, "No. I do not."

"That must be hard then. Being the only child of a King."

He nodded at her and squinted his eyes. "I guess to very very few it would be considered a hard life, but most of the time I receive envy and not sympathy at my birthright." He shrugged and said, "Well, that used to be the case. Now most elves are sad for the Greenwood. It has transformed dramatically. So I would guess that most of that envy has vanished."

She looked at him and did have sympathy for him. She understood the trouble it was to represent a King. She understood how people of the court could be praising you one minute and then cursing and gossiping about you the next. It was a hard life and Míla couldn't imagine how lonely it would be to have to share that burden by herself. At that moment, she was very thankful that she had siblings.

She took in a deep breath and wondered how they were doing. For the rest of the night she and Legolas sat on the floor learning about each other and Míla felt triumph flood her heart as she got him to smile at her every once in a while.

* * *

><p>That night, after Legolas had left, Míla laid on her bed looking at the ceiling above her. He was such a puzzle. While they spoke to each other that night, he had revealed to her much of his life, but she could tell that he was subtracting a lot of important information. She understood why he did it. He did not trust her fully, and neither did she trust him.<p>

She blushed as she remembered what he had said when he had left:

"To remind you, my father has invited you to come on a ride with us tomorrow."

She nodded at him and said with a smile, "Ok."

He then paused at the door and hesitantly said, "Would you like to continue to … practice like we did tonight? With me?"

Pure excitement rushed through her body as she responded, "Oh yes! Of course! Please! I would love to continue fighting with you!" Her smile was so wide it was hurting her cheeks.

Her smile completely vanished as she felt his hand gently brush her neck. She winced as she realized his hand fell to the nick that he had given her.

In a very hushed and deep voice he said, "Though, next time I will have to be careful not to foolishly cut you."

He then smirked as he flirtatiously said, "But I don't think any type of blemish could sully your beauty."

Ever so lightly his fingers wandered down her throat and he gently withdrew his hand. Míla tried her best to conceal the shivers that wracked her entire body but she could not keep the quivering away from her voice.

"Well…next time….um…. we should…uh… remove our… shoes."

She knew very well that she wanted to say a different item.

His eyes sparkled as he nodded to her and said, "Goodnight."

Coming back to the present, she groaned as she clutched her abdomen. They had had dinner in her room after they had talked all night on the floor and her stomach was stuffed. Why did she eat so much when she was happy? And that's when it dawned on her. Being with this Elf made her happy.

_Come on stupid girl. Pull yourself together. He is an Elf!_

She grabbed a pillow and brought it over her head. She then screamed into the pillow. She turned over on her stomach, her face still covered. She then continued to punch the bed and pillows, giving them a thorough fluffing.

She was brought out of her self-loathing as she heard a tapping on her window. At first she stupidly thought, _Is it Legolas?!_

She then stamped down on that thought because if he wanted to see her, he wouldn't have to use the window. She then jumped up from the bed and realized who it was.

She opened the window and said, "Bilbo!"

He was too short to climb through the window by himself so she grabbed his arms and pulled him through. When he was inside the bedroom, she shut the window and conducted him over to the bed.

She hugged him and said, "Oh I'm so glad to see you. Here," she brought the platter of food that she and the Prince had shared, "eat."

Without speaking, the little Hobbit ate his heart out. He was famished!

_The poor little guy! _

She poured some drinking water from the pitcher into one of the cups and handed it over to him. He tried to speak but Míla interrupted him with her hand up and said, "Please, enjoy your meal." She grabbed her clothes and oil from her bag and continued, "I am going to take a bath." She pointed behind the privacy divider. "You just finish up your meal. Ok?"

She then slipped behind the divider and proceeded to wash herself.

When she returned from the behind the divider in her nightgown, with her hair neatly brushed and untangled she found the little Hobbit sound asleep on her bed. His legs and arms were flopped out on either side of him and he still had a roll in his hand. Chuckling Míla shook her head and took the roll from Bilbo's hand. She then gingerly untucked the bed and arranged Bilbo's arms and legs so that he was comfortably snuggled against the pillows. She then grabbed a pillow and the small blanket at the foot of the bed and laid them down on the floor. She sighed looked at the sleeping Hobbit and brushed some of his hair away from his face. She then lightly pecked him on the cheek and blew out the candles.

She settled herself on the floor and plumped up her pillow a little bit. As she lay there she thought of her long day with Legolas, she sighed with contentment. She had been happy, but after he had left, her mind had strayed back to her brother and his hate towards her. She tried to go to sleep peacefully that night, but she couldn't shake the hold of Nephelion's blank gaze in her mind.

XXX

Gandalf's whole body shook with fatigue and fear. He couldn't believe that Sauron had returned to Dol Goldur and had actually presented himself right in front of Gandalf's eyes. He was now defeated, with two orcs dragging him by the arms while his feet shuffling almost uselessly behind him.

After he had battled and been defeated by Sauron, he heard the Deceiver order, "Take him to Vragar."

The feeling of Dol Goldur had been transformed. Once Gandalf had broken the shielding spell that hid the filth, he had heard the snarls and barking of the wargs. While the two brutish orcs dragged him through the fortress he heard moaning and wailing. The smell was unbearable. It was like he was walking through a meat room, but this meat was slowly rotting away.

_Slaves. Saruon already has acquired human slaves._

When they had come up some steps, they brought him to a heavily chained door. Behind the door, he could hear a high-pitched scream and then silence. They opened the door and shoved him inside. He fell down some stairs and grunted when his head hit the stone ground. He slowly got up as he heard moaning, a female gasp in pure ecstasy and then a sucking, slurping sound.

He looked up and saw that he was in a dimly lit room. The room was littered with chains and sheets. The long chains zigzagged here and there, circling about the room in a messy maze. In the middle of the room there was a large bed and in that bed he saw the back of a dark haired man. His jet-black hair tumbled down his back and its length continued to puddle past the bed and down to the floor. Gandalf guessed that he was a man because there was a half-naked woman in his arms. She seemed to have misplaced her shirt or the top half of her dress because her breasts were in plain view.

Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back as the man, Vragar, kissed her neck. At least that's what Gandalf had guessed, because she was moaning with pure satisfaction; her face scrunched up in lusty torture.

From the woman's mouth, Gandalf heard, "Oh… oh, yes. Please more!" She was bobbing up and down insistently, trying to get to her climax.

Getting very uncomfortable, Gandalf shifted and as he did, the man jerked his face to the side away from the woman. The woman then fell to the bed and Gandalf gasped as he saw torn flesh and blood gushing from her throat.

A deep, but soft voice said, "Can you not see I am in the middle of a meal?"

Gandalf tried to look at Vragar's face, but he only saw his nose and chin from the side, his straight black hair blocked the rest of his visage. Gandalf was appalled at this monster.

Gathering up his anger, he said, "Face me, brood of the Deceiver."

The man then slowly turned and stood up. Gandalf was again surprised.

The man that stood before him had all the majesty and beauty of any king. Besides the blood that dribbled out of the side of his mouth, his face was beautiful. As Gandalf observed this face, he tried to think of where he had seen a semblance to it. He was a tall and seemed very foreboding, with cold and blank violet eyes.

_Violet eyes._

He was wearing robes that were opened and revealed a broad and muscled chest. On top of that chest, slightly askew on his collarbone, was a metal collar. Gandalf then realized that the collar and Vragar's wrist restraints were attached to the long metal chains around the room. He was a prisoner here.

Vragar then tapped the collar with a finger and said, "Brood of the Deceiver? Yes. I have been changed by him, but I would call me a slave of the Deceiver."

Gandalf then surprised Vragar by saying, "You are a Kalderran."

Gandalf then glanced at the girl on the bed; her breath coming in soft gasps.

The handsome man before Gandalf said, "Yes…" but he said it more like a question, probably wondering how Gandalf knew what Kalderra was.

Vragar spoke again and said, "Did my Master tell you that?"

Gandalf then said still observing the bleeding girl, "You have Míla's eyes." And then he looked straight into those cold violet eyes and said, "Nephelion."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!<strong>

What a chapter eh?! A little hint/note I wanted to give you guys. The gorgeous anime man that is on the cover of this story or as my profile pic is my inspiration for Nephelion. Not his personality per se, but the feeling I get from him when I look at the pic/drawing/whatever. His name is Toshizo Hijikata from the video game Hakuōki. This was an actual real man from Japan and the anime/game is based off of him. I never played the game, but I watched the anime that came after it. So right now I would like to disclaim that picture lol. It is not mine!

Anyways, you lovely reviewers out there are so wonderful. I really appreciate your reviews. I love reading them! ()^_^() If you have any questions, just ask! :)

So... onto responses!

**yes:** Hello Friend! Thank you for being the first to review chapter 18! Unlike all juicy relationships, lol, Legolas and Tauriel are pretty simple with each other. I hope that this chapter cleared that up a little bit. I titled it "Passion" for a good reason. :) I will show more Kíli and Tauriel situations in chapters to come. I also hoped this chapter explained why Legolas glares at our poor Míla. He's just pretty frustrated. Lol so maybe we should be saying poor Legolas now haha. Thank you so much for reviewing, you affirmative person you! (because your name is 'yes.' Har har har.)

**stranger:** Hello Friend! And thank you for reviewing! So instead of a love triangle, I think that this story is going to develop into like a love octagon! Lol. I have some good plans for this story. I didn't really get the sense that Tauriel and Legolas were going to end up being together. I mean… she did stay with Kíli at the movie. YET: you never know, the third Hobbit hasn't come out yet. So I don't know. I will just have to keep working on this story to see what will happen to their relationship. ;) If you read manga or watch anime, I will let you in on a little secret: I love reverse harem stories. So yeah! ^_^

**Guest who replied Jan 26: **Hello! Thank you for reviewing! I know, I'm ridiculous writing about these aroused male elves lol. But who wouldn't want to get their freak on with Míla? Eh? Eh? Am I right? Lol. But look at the response above. I sure do love harem stories.

**Guest who replied on Jan 27: **Oooh Bard… Such a good guy. Elladan will be coming on later. Much later. You see, I'm thinking about continuing this series onto the Lord of the Rings. Thank you for reviewing!

**Ilovepink:** Hello Friend! I hope that this chapter satisfied your happiness for Legolas and Míla interaction. Haldir is another good one! We will have to see. Look at the above response. I think I will be continuing this story onto the Lord of the Rings books. Thank you so much for reviewing and remembering this story. I really appreciate it! ^_^

**Guest who replied Jan 29:** I love avatar the last airbender! I pulled a lot of my action stuff from Katara and also from a lot of stuff from the Codex Alera by Jim Butcher. If you haven't read those, I suggest you do. His world reminds me a lot of ATLA, well except not. But you should read it.

Thank you for noticing my depiction of the elves. Whenever I read Tolkien, I feel like the elves are kind of high and mighty and they are always laughing at the other species of Middle-earth. Thank you for loving Míla. :) I based her personality off of my sister and one of my best friends. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.

**To the two other guests that reviewed: **Thank you for reviewing this story! I hope you like this chapter!


	20. Anyone Would

**Hello Friends! **

**OMG! I love you guys that are still reading! Responses for all of you amazing and lovely people are at the end of the chapter.**

**Also a slight warning: There is a very angry and angsty elf in this chapter. **

Note for this chapter: In the book, the Company was under arrest from King Thranduil for 2-3 weeks. I will cheat a little and prolong it for 6-7. I know that this messes up with the whole timeline and the Durin's Day thing. I am sorry for those of you that are disappointed in that. It also means that it will take longer for us to get to the end of the second movie, but I promise I will make the story interesting while you wait.

Also.. I noticed that I never disclaimed for Peter Jackson. Tauriel is his character and belongs to him completely!

Happy Reading!

-Love Skayes

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this Chapter to YES.. you know who you are! You are so sweet! I hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**Anyone Would**

Nephelion's anger boiled over as this old man mentioned Míla.

_Has he given up on life? Does he want me to kill him?_

When Nephelion remained silent, the grey man said, "Yes I can tell you are her brother. You have almost the same features. Except where her face is always smiling, your face seems to be in a permanent frown."

The room smelt of heady musk and old candle wax, but it didn't mask the tangy saltiness of the blood that dribbled out of Nephelion's lips. He was still hungry and this old man was risking his life for interrupting.

Nephelion chuckled evilly and said, "Isn't it funny that people call me her brother and not the other way around?"

The vexing chains clinked as he started to saunter toward the stupid man. The old man didn't hide his confusion. It was plain on his face. So Nephelion obliged him and began to patiently explain.

"Why do you think it is that people don't say to her, 'Oh you are _Nephelion's_ sister?'"

Nephelion started to get excited as he heard the pulse of the man in front of him quicken. In his ravenous mood, he could easily tear off the neck of this garbage.

He stalked even closer as he said, "Or why is it that you said that I have 'Míla's' eyes? Why not phrase it, 'Míla has your eyes.' Hm?"

He was finally right in front of the man and he could smell his blood. The orcs had been nasty to him and he had a scrape on his wrinkled, dirty forehead.

"Have you run out of words old man?"

Nephelion felt his loathsome fangs protruding past his lips as his anger, annoyance and hunger combined.

Nephelion hissed and was about to attack when the old man said, "She told me all about you and your family. She also told me that you hate her."

His family… Nephelion wondered if Míla would consider him family after what happened in Kalderra months ago. He wondered even further if she and their family would consider him anything higher than dirt after what he had become.

He was brought out of his contemplation as the grey man said, "What has he done to you?"

That was enough to bring Nephelion's anger and malice back tenfold. He brought out his arm and whacked the old man against the head. The blow flew the man's body across the room and slammed him against the wall a few feet away.

_Stupid man. I do not need his pity. Does he want to die? Does he not realize that he should not anger a monster?_

From his time here, Nephelion gathered that Middle-earth was a terrible place. It was an understatement to say that he hated it. No being he had met so far contained one ounce of Control; no ounce of symbiosis with the elements. They were all stupid creatures that were beneath even the very insects of Kalderra. Everything here was worthy of Nephelion's hatred. He also hated the woman who was the reason for him being here.

_It's all her fault!_

His sister Míla was exiled here. A great move on the Queen's part. If the Queen wanted Míla to be unhappy, this was the place to do it.

Nephelion turned toward the woman lying on his bed. Her name was Zerraweth. She had a pretty face and dirty blonde hair; at least that is what Nephelion had to guess. Her hair was so grimy that the color was hard to distinguish. The slaves that had been brought here were not permitted to bathe. They were treated like animals. Barely any food was brought down to them and the Dark Ones unceasingly whipped them, day after day. Some were even fed to their monstrous dogs.

He sat on the bed and gingerly held the girl in his lap. He tilted his head to the side, trying to decipher how old she must be.

_She's barely of age. _

He sighed, shook his head and thought, _What am I doing here?_

Sniffing the air, he tried to remember his thirst so that he could finish this dirty work. Her body unconsciously sensed him and she started to involuntarily moan and squirm with rising lust.

_Yes. Squirm. Feel it. Concentrate on that sensation girl._

The monster in him was ready to bite, but as he was lowering his mouth to her neck he heard the old man shuffle to his feet.

He heard, "Don't do it Nephelion."

His fangs retreated a little bit as he said with a sigh, "I would not say that name so much if I were you. I don't know how many times my Master tortured me so that I would eventually despise the appellation. I have denounced it. Nephelion is no more. My name is Vragar now."

XXX

Gandalf winced as he put his weight on his right ankle. He would rejoice if it were, at most, a sprain. But he knew his luck wasn't so high today. He looked at this monster that Sauron had created; this monster that used to be Míla's brother.

_No. He still is her brother._

Trying not to sound too forward, Gandalf said, "Vragar, listen to me. Míla and I are very close. She and I have been Student and Teacher for the past two decades."

The wizard had hoped that bringing Míla up would give him a better chance to get through to Nephelion. After he had said that statement, Gandalf decided to leave Míla out of the conversation entirely. It seemed that every time she was mentioned, anger and hate flared into his violet eyes.

Remembering what Míla had warned him about when he met royalty of Kalderra, he mustered up as much humility as he could.

_The royalty of Kalderra are very proud and enjoy praise._

He bowed to Vragar and said, "It is an honor to finally meet another Kalderran, let alone a _true _Ruler."

Bowing to Kalderran royalty was supposed to make them happy. Míla had said that bolstering up their egos and calling them 'Rulers,' would guarantee you an amiable audience. It seemed that doing all of those things, however, had the exact opposite affect with the youngest son of the Kalderran King.

Gandalf was puzzled as Vragar's nostrils flared and heat seemed to simmer off of his body. The wizard felt that he was going to meet his end when the woman in Vragar's arms awoke.

Her eyes opened and she immediately noticed the wizard. She sat up, with fear in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Vragar's neck. Gandalf was perplexed as Vragar put a loose and slightly protective arm around her waist as she clung to him. She was looking at Gandalf as if he was a wolf that was about to pounce on her.

Her eyes kept switching from Gandalf to Vragar as she said in a frantic voice, "Who is he? Is he going to take me?"

Gandalf was surprised as a Vragar's soft voice turned comforting as he said, "No, he will not take you. Master has thrown him into my cell to teach me."

_Teach him? Teach him what?_

Vragar sighed and said in an annoyed voice, "He is a wizard."

Vragar ran his fingers slowly through the girl's matted hair, trying to soothe her.

Three pairs of eyes snapped to the cell door as it swung open and two orcs came clambering in. The taller of the two pointed at the girl. The girl screamed as the shorter orc made his way towards the couple. As the orc came forward Gandalf watched as Vragar said one very forceful word in a strange language. The shorter orc was pushed into the air, away from the couple, and through the cell door from whence he came.

Gandalf then remembered that Míla had told him her younger brother had an affinity to air. The taller orc yelled and started to rush towards the two that were still holding each other and sitting on the bed.

Vragar stared hard, with his cold eyes on the first orc and said, "What are you doing? I am not done."

The orc halted immediately at the tone of Vragar's voice. There was no doubt that this man's gaze alone could scare any being with a brain.

The orc then said, "Wargs are hungry. They need to eat."

Vragar then repeated, "But I am not _done_."

"Master says now!"

The orc then proceeded to come towards them and Vragar held up a hand.

"All right."

Gandalf watched as Vragar stood up from the bed and pulled the shaking, sobbing girl up with him.

She trembled and wept as she said, "Please! Please don't let him take me! Help me!"

Gandalf watched as Vragar embraced the girl, ghosting his hands and fingers up and down her body. She buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair and said in a soft voice, "Shhh. Shhh. It's going to be fine. Let me drink from you one last time, Zerraweth."

The girl's demeanor changed from frightened and panicked to relaxed and languid as he whispered to her. Her body was very compliant to him as his strong arms turned her around so that her back was flush against his chest. He stroked her hair and her bare shoulders very languidly. He tilted her head to the side and slid his fingers down the length of her bloody neck, milking from her a loud moan. She started to tremble, but not from pain. Her breaths came out short and loud as her body arched in want. Her eyes were glazed over but her mind seemed to remember her situation.

She dreamily said, "I don't want to be eaten alive."

Vragar's soft voice turned cold and hard as he said, "You won't be."

Gandalf screamed in horror as Vragar's hand appeared right in front of the girl's chest. Míla's brother had somehow plunged his hand clean through Zerraweth's body. With his arm still in her body, Vragar's hand held a medium-sized object; her heart. Both hand and heart were saturated in blood that slushed freely to the floor. With a grunt Vragar tugged his arm and hand back through the girl's body. The girl's eyes were open wide in shock and her mouth was open in an unheard scream.

Her body slumped to the red-soaked floor and Vragar turned his eyes toward the heart in his hand. He held up and inspected the heart, with an interested gleam in his eye. Gandalf watched, in pure horror, the face of the man that easily ripped out his lover's heart. Vragar's face was paused in pure wonder as he beheld the organ in his hand. Vragar then blinked deliberately and in the next moment the wonder and interest was gone and replaced with nonchalance. He walked towards the orc and slammed the bleeding heart to the orc's chest; clearly disinterested and finished.

He then turned around in a flourish and gave them his back with his head held high. He said, "There. _N__ow_ I am done. You may take it away."

The orc glared at Vragar and held the heart in his hand as the shorter orc, that was thrown out of the room, finally returned. The taller orc pointed at the girl once again and said something in their dark language. The shorter orc glanced swiftly at Vragar's back. He cautiously and carefully proceeded to lift the girl's body to take it away.

As the orc left, the taller one stood at the door and glared at Nephelion's back.

The orc then clenched the heart in his hand and said, "Warg's like live meat. Master will be angry with you, Vragar."

He then slammed the cell door shut.

After a few moments Gandalf heard very heavy panting in the silent room. He started to wonder who was breathing so hard, when he realized that the labored breaths were coming from his own mouth. His throat felt dry and constricted. He shakily brought a hand up to his face to wipe away the hot tears that soaked his eyelashes. He shook his head and started to be afraid at being locked in a room with such a monster.

Gandalf jumped as he heard, "What is your name grey wizard?"

XXX

The dream was about Nephelion. His body was propped up and his arms were tied to a massive stone statue. He was on his knees; body facing the statue as a whip mercilessly tortured blood from his back. The shirt that he had worn was in tatters; only scraps of cloth remained. Some unseen enemy was whipping him mercilessly.

The worst part of the dream was that Míla was there.

She was right there underneath Nephelion; tied and pushed up against the statue. Her body and face were flush with the statue and Nephelion's chest was flush with her back and shoulders. Their hands were tied together, his on top of hers.

She was sitting on him in a way. Her legs were bound around the outside of his as they knelt together in his blood. His body was protecting her from any physical harm.

Míla screamed at every crack of the whip that she heard—she also felt the force of the strike as Nephelion's body trembled. She glanced up and watched as he tightened his hands before each blow. Each lash would reverberate through his body and into hers.

She then screamed, "Nephelion!"

She felt him put his lips to her ear as the lashes started to lessen. Hearing his voice for the first time he said, "Shh. He will get even angrier if you say that."

His voice was soft, but deep, like a hum in a deep cavern that went on for miles.

She was shocked and felt a buzz go through her limbs as he slowly kissed her ear.

_What is going on?_

She then felt the perspiration on his face as he buried it against her neck for a moment.

The whip struck—and again Nephelion made no sound—only absorbed the brutal blow with the strength of his own body. Míla felt him tremble momentarily and knew that the pain must be excruciating. She could feel his moist, hot perspiration the pain was pulling out of his chest. It seeped through her nightgown and she felt it against her back, shoulders and the back of her thighs.

The whip finally stopped all together and she felt Nephelion's strong body relax against hers. He nestled his head on her shoulder, his nose snuggling into her neck.

He then said, "Now I know why Jaxion holds you so often."

She shivered as she watched his usually pristine black hair, fall over her shoulder and down her chest in clumps. The blood had made his hair matted and messy, taking away its usual shine and softness.

She yelped as a gnarled hand untied Nephelion from her. She felt naked and helpless as the warmth of his protective, strong body left her back. She pulled against her restraints with all of her might.

She was not going to let some monster whip her brother like that and get away with it!

The restraints would not budge. She then heard his voice as he said, "Mílathiel, stop. He will hurt you instead if you keep trying to escape. Can you, for once, try not to be an imbecile?"

She then felt weightless as she was flung into the air a few feet. She landed on her back in pain and tasted blood in her mouth as she opened her eyes. The ropes around her wrists and legs acted on their own accord and tied themselves to the wall behind her.

Míla then gasped as she saw Nephelion's back, as he was facing away from her. She sobbed as he staggered to stand before this unknown monster that was holding them captive. The blood and torn back were so plethoric—so gruesome—she marveled that he was standing at all, let alone conscious.

Then an eerie and loud voice said, "Aren't you hungry slave? Didn't that lashing drain most of your strength?"

Míla watched, wide-eyed as a silver dagger slowly floated towards her. When it was inches from her, it floated to her right wrist.

The voice then said, "Here. Fresh food. Just for you, slave."

_What?_

Míla looked inquisitively at Nephelion as she watched his body jerk still.

In a flash, the dagger cut her and blood spurted forth. She yelped at the stinging pain. She looked at her deep wound at her wrist, grimacing and wishing she had some water to kill the monster that was doing this. Her blood turned cold as she felt Nephelion right next to her.

She turned her head and looked into his violet eyes. They stood out against his pale skin like amethysts found on a mine wall. Instead of the blankness that she was used to, his eyes opened up to her and burst with raw emotion. In them she saw desperate longing and hurt. Instantly, her previous fear was gone and replaced with love. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the love that she had been working so hard to attain from him. Still locking gazes with him, she also saw a different emotion. She tried to put the right words to it, when suddenly he was upon her and sharp fangs protruded from his mouth.

She screamed as she realized what it was that she saw in his eyes as his fangs plunged into her neck and he started to suck her blood: _Deep and painful hunger. _

It was at that point that she woke up, gasping for air. Sticky sweat drenched her entire body.

_What was that?_

She didn't know why Nephelion had come up in her dream and why she had dreamt up him being tortured. Míla let a few tears escape her eyes as she thought of the torture that Nephelion had gone through. She eventually settled down to go back to sleep, reassuring herself that Nephelion was safely in Kalderra. She hoped that she would never have to experience him being tortured. Yet, every time she dreamed that night, it was the same dream, over and over again. It was awful to not be able to help him as he suffered.

* * *

><p>Míla woke up to the sound of feet pattering on the floor right next to her. Eyes still shut, she maneuvered her body so that her head was crushed snuggly underneath her pillow.<p>

Bilbo's voice was muffled through her pillow as he said, "Míla? Are you awake?"

Míla slowly nodded her head with the pillow and said a faint, "Mmmhmmm."

"I apologize for forcing you to sleep on the floor last night. I was a lot more tired than I thought."

Míla removed the pillow from her head in surprise.

"No! No, it's all right Bilbo! You probably hadn't been able to rest since before those spiders had captured us. You, honestly, have nothing to apologize for! You poor guy!"

Míla then sat up and stretched her arms above her head and let out a wide yawn.

Bilbo then said, "Yes, that may be so, but my actions forced a lady to sleep on the floor. I selfishly enjoyed the bed for the night." Míla looked at him as he frowned.

She stood up and waved her hand. "Oh, that's all right. I prefer the floor right now. A bed is just too weird for me, now that I am used to sleeping on the ground."

She stretched to the side as she said, "What time is it?"

Bilbo then answered, "It is nine in the morning."

Míla then transformed herself into a backbend and touched the floor behind her. "Oh really? Wow. I overslept."

Bilbo then said, "Yes, more than a few elves came by while you were sleeping on the floor." She watched him smile as he said, "A few of them tried to pick you up and carry you to the bed, but you would thrash as they touched you." He then pointed at the little table in the room.

"They brought in breakfast and a very peculiar, large box." Míla was crouched down low as she said, "Hmmm."

She was doing a very complicated balance when Bilbo said, "Oh and the Prince came by too. He didn't try to pick you up though. He left a letter."

Míla slipped and collapsed on the floor and said with surprise, "He did?"

She scrambled to stand and looked at the letter that Bilbo was pointing at. She walked over to the table that it was on and told Bilbo, "I'm not that hungry, Bilbo. By all means, have the breakfast. Please." She heard him incoherently question her, but her mind was focused on the letter before her.

_Míla, _

_My father has been informed of Glànor's atrocious behavior and he has been banished from Mirkwood. Only this morning, did we release him from our prison and sent him away to Rivendell or wherever it is that a mongrel like him will be welcome. I assure you that this was the first time that I had ever regretted the kindness of the elves. The punishment was far too lenient for my taste. My father offers his sincerest apologies and has offered you a gift. I know that no type of endowment could ever amount up to the disgrace that my father and I have mistakenly allowed you to endure during your stay here. Yet, my father hopes that the gift will show to you how regretful he is that something like this happened to you. _

_I am writing this letter to you to let you know that I did not condone his gift. I will try to get him to realize that you are a respectable person and not some doll to dress. I also do not think it is appropriate for my father to give women clothing. Another thing that I wanted to tell you was that we have a collection of our Lorien cousins that will come with us on our ride today. They are young and known for rowdiness. I hope that it doesn't make you uncomfortable._

_I also wanted to thank you for what you showed me yesterday. I had a nice time. That is all that I wished to say. _

_Sincerely, _

_Legolas_

Míla nibbled on her lips as she placed the letter back on the table. She then looked at the long box that held her present. She lifted the lid to the box and pulled out a long sweeping gown. It was a deep shade of scarlet and it shimmered with every movement that she made. It was beautiful, but she wondered what in the world she would use it for. She also highly doubted that she would fit it, since she was much too short for the dress. It was obviously made for an elf. If she wore it, it would drag on the floor. Bilbo nodded to the dress from his seat at the table and said, "Is that from the Prince?"

Míla blushed and shook her head.

"No. It is from the King, weirdly enough."

Bilbo looked at Míla and said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Well, that does it then."

Míla's head snapped at attention as she said, "What?"

He stood up, forgetting his breakfast on his plate, "You have to convince the King to let Thorin and Company go."

Míla dropped the dress and exclaimed, "Me? Why me?"

He pointed at the dropped dress. "Well, he obviously likes you! He gave you a dress. That means something. That means that this can be our key out of here."

Míla felt her face burn with even more embarrassment. Bilbo obviously didn't understand how her relationship with elves was. He also didn't realized how the elves thought of her.

"I will do anything I can, Bilbo, to help get our friends out of here; but I don't think that this gift is an indication of _respect _from the King."

Bilbo made a questioning look at her and said, "What do you mean?"

Míla shook her head. "Nothing Bilbo. Nothing."

She then proceeded to do her workout. As she was in a stretching pose, she asked, "Bilbo, how did you appear out of thin air yesterday?"

She heard the uncertainty in his voice as he said, "Well I… uh… Well you see in the caves I…ah…how should I put this?"

While Míla worked out and bathed Bilbo explained to her how he had defeated Gollum in a riddle match. She was happy to hear that Bilbo had escaped out of there alive, but she was also very worried about this Gollum creature. She did not like the sound of a foul creature that lurked in an underground pool and ate Goblins. It was too scary for her taste.

He had reluctantly shown to her the ring that had helped him escape, but she didn't get to touch it. He seemed very possessive about it, so she did not pry. Her sister Serafima acted that same way with her books. Míla got more than a yelling from her if she took one of her romance novels without asking.

The power that the ring had was very interesting to say the least. She was amazed that when he put it on, that he would disappear. She could still hear his footsteps as he walked around, but very faintly.

"So that is what we will do, Bilbo, every night you can come to my room to sleep and eat. I will make sure to bring food in here. Do you want me to bring books up from the Library? I will also request more water for bathing…"

Míla went on listing the different things that she would do to make Bilbo's stay in her room more comfortable.

Her back was to Bilbo so she didn't see him read the letter from the Prince.

After Míla had bathed and said goodbye to Bilbo, the guards escorted her down to the stables.

She felt a little diffident as she entered. She was instantly met by the smell of hay, horseflesh, catered food, expensive perfumes and the sound of laughter and chatter. Before her was an escort of elves tacking up their horses and inspecting their gear. The smell of the food was from the stuffed picnic baskets that were securely tied to some of the horses.

Her stomach began to twist in knots as she looked at the people gathered before her. To Míla's surprise, not all of the elves were dressed in "riding garb." Some had elegant robes and flowing day gowns. She inspected the elves that were wearing such finery on this outing and realized that the elves in the stables were segregated into two groups. The smaller of the two were the elves that were slathered in expensive clothes and jewelry—jewelry that sparkled too perfectly to be costume. It seemed like they were going out for an elegant party, rather than a ride. The other was practically larger and was made up of elves that were red-haired. They were armored to the brim with bows and arrows slung across their backs. The thing that both groups had in common was that they were all confident, smiling, and wildly beautiful.

One female elf caught Míla's eye. She had blonde curly hair and her blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She had a cohort of male elves around her. All of them were enamored with every word that she said. Míla gasped when the female elf's blue eyes glanced her way. She said something to her male companions and left their company. Their eyes never left her figure as she made her way across the room.

She sauntered to where Míla now stood. The dazzling woman offered a graceful, soft, well-manicured hand to Míla.

"You must be Loenien, the King's special _guest_."

The female elf flashed Míla a perfect smile. The smile was charming, just like the face, but as Míla's gaze lingered on the she-elf's canines there was only one thought that popped into Míla's head.

_Predator. _

Míla held the Lady's hand and gave the she-elf a very respectful bow, indicating her extreme respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady. May I have the gratification of knowing your name?"

There was a twinkle in the she-elf's eyes as she said, "You may call me Elrania."

Míla stayed silent and tucked her head in even more, showing the Lady extreme subservience. When Míla stood up straight and looked into Elrania's eyes, she glimpsed extreme satisfaction.

Míla resisted the urge to wink as she thought, _It's so easy to please these people._

A change shifted throughout the stables as a new set of people entered. The room got a smidgen quieter and the animals shrank from their restlessness. The women all hushed and the men stood a little bit taller.

Míla looked up from Elrania and saw Legolas striding toward the pair with determination and a deep scowl on his face. Míla held in a sigh as she marveled that even in his bad mood and demeanor, he still looked like the most handsome man she had ever seen.

As their eyes locked, he said nothing and came towards her with intensity and fierceness that would scare the bravest of enemies. It wasn't until he grabbed her right wrist and enfolded her into his arms, did she realize that he had chains in his hands. Without asking for permission, he wrapped the chain around her hips. Trying to hide her embarrassment at his closeness, Míla inspected the metal. The chains weren't dark and clunky, but light and ethereal. Twisting them around and inspecting them through the light showed that they twinkled a little as they reflected the light. They were obviously made from some type of metal, but they moved and were bendable enough to be mistaken for rope.

Míla was interrupted from her thoughts as Legolas said in a gruff voice, "No objections?"

Míla snapped her face up to look into the prince's eyes. They were hard and cold, and Míla almost gasped because they were full of anger.

_Anger? Towards me?_

She saw frustration, anger, contempt, annoyance and a smidge of… was that guilt?

Míla slowly shook her head, still dazed at the confusion she was experiencing.

"Why haven't you tacked up a horse yet?"

Míla blushed and glanced at Elrania and said, "I'm making friends."

Legolas then turned to Elrania nodded his head briefly and said, "Lady Elrania, it is nice to see you. Please excuse us while we find a horse for Míla."

Míla looked at Elrania's face and for an instant she deciphered a scowl. It was quickly masked by a pleasant smile as she said, "It is nice to see you, Prin—"

Míla then felt a tug on the chain at her hip and she was pulled farther into the stables. Míla was shocked that Legolas had rudely ignored Elrania. Míla tried to slow him down with a tug and a, "Hey!" but he wasn't listening, and her pulling seemed to have no effect. When Legolas and Míla passed two stalls, they stood in front of a stall that held a white horse with a very nice temperament. As Míla reached her hand up and patted the horse's nose, Legolas opened the stall door, went inside and busied himself with preparing the horse.

Legolas still had the long chain in his hands as Míla asked cheerfully, "So is this who I am riding today?"

Still severly angry Legolas answered, "No this is my horse."

Míla walked into the stall door and bit her lip. She was surprised at his haughtiness and barely restrained temper.

She meekly began, "Is everything o—"

Míla was suddenly tugged by her hips and fully into the stall as Legolas pulled the chain with surprising strength. She sucked in her breath as her back collided with the opposite side of the stall. In a flash Legolas's face was inches from hers and his hands were tightly clenching her arms.

In an angered whisper he said, "No! Everything is not ok. And why is it that a girl, who is totally alone in this whole world—with no family or familiarity around her—and who is imprisoned against her will; asks her _captor_ if everything is ok? How can you possibly_ ask _if everything is ok? _Nothing _is ok!"

The grip that he had on her arms was starting to get painful, but Míla completely ignored it. He was so close to her. She was in euphoria as she felt his breath, warm from his lips. She licked her own imagining she could taste him if only she inched her face a bit forward. That wasn't the only part of her that wanted to move forward. She wanted to get rid of the small gap that was in between them by sliding her legs around his hips and—

She clamped her thoughts down and reminded herself of who he was and more importantly of _what _he was.

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "So it _is_ me who you're mad at."

His hands slackened on her arms as he let out a breath, looked up at the ceiling and said, "No.. I'm not—look I…"

In an instant, his hands left her arms and he faced away from her.

"Hello Father."

Míla looked up and saw King Thranduil at the door of the stall. He was dressed up in his finery. His crown of berries nicely matched his green robe.

His eyes kept glancing in between the two as he said, "My son, have you found Loenien a horse yet?"

"No, not yet father. We were just—"

"Ah! I see my son has put you into those chains. Have you seen any like them Loenien?"

Míla looked down at the long chain that was pooled up on the floor and said, "No, Your Highness. I must say, they are the finest looking chains that I have ever seen."

The King then chuckled and said, "They were specially made. There is none in any of all of Middle Earth. You see, I designed them."

He bent over to pick up the end of the chain. "I made them light and flexible. But they are stronger than any type of metal you have come across, I assure you. They will hold true through anything!"

Míla nodded and smiled, "I do not doubt that, Your Majesty. I believe anything that you have created would be as beautiful and strong as these."

She glanced at Legolas and saw that his face had returned to the passive state that all elves entered: no emotion. She was about to scratch her head in confusion at his behavior when the King said, "Legolas, please choose a horse for Loenien."

Legolas abruptly left the stall without a backward glance. He came to the stall next to them and opened the door. The King looked back at Míla in an apologetic way.

"Because of your…predicament we have deemed it wise to chain you to another rider, while we ride out today. "

It was at this moment that Legolas had brought Míla's horse out of its stall and had paused at the door.

The King then added, "It is the reason for his strange behavior Loenien. Don't judge him too harshly. My son, in his concern, has refused to let any one else but himself take this burden." The King nodded and Míla bowed.

_Hmmm. Interesting. He apologizes for his son's behavior, rather than having me chained up. Ofcourse._

Legolas's hand was still on the stall door. After the King left, Legolas slammed the stall shut with such a force that Míla and all the horses in the stable jumped and yelped in fright.

While the hunting party calmed down their steeds, Legolas tacked up Míla's horse. Without a word, he then stormed over to Míla and lifted her into his arms. She would've protested, except for the fact that she was hypnotized by the security and sheer joy she felt by being held by him. She closed her eyes and wanted more than anything to reach up and thread her fingers through his hair.

She then felt embarrassed as he carried her over to her horse and unceremoniously plopped her into the saddle. He brought the chain around, tied it to his wrist and grabbed the reigns of both his horse and hers and led them both out of the stables.

XXX

As always, the air in Mirkwood was stale and stiff as the company rode through the trees. To Legolas's chagrin the company was large, twenty in total. With the horses, people, and food arrangements it was hard to keep the company quiet. Legolas cringed as the company of elves zigzagged their way through the forest. He looked up at the canopy of trees trying his best to get a glimpse the blue of the sky. Because of the fall season, frost bit into the tops of the trees and unforgivably lay ice onto their leaves. Soon the leaves would fall, leaving the trees naked and make Mirkwood a collection of crowded, shivering skeletons.

To his right, Míla shifted slightly in her saddle. Legolas flicked his eyes towards her. As she shifted, the chains twinkled and he watched as her slender legs flexed around her horse. He had tied his end of the chain to his pommel at the beginning of their ride and started to regret it. He had ended up tying the chain around it so many times because of his annoyance and his precaution. He was also concerned that he had tied the chain around her hips too tight. When he had tied them he had been surprised that her hips flared out so much.

Voicing his concern he said, "Do you need more slack?"

Her eyes flicked to his in naked surprise. They then softened and she sheepishly said, "I am fine. Thank you. "

He could feel his heartbeat quicken as she smiled at him. He turned his head away, violently breaking their gaze.

_How can she smile at me? I don't deserve it._

He felt his nostrils flare as he thought of his father's idea to have her in chains. In more than one sense of the word, Míla had become a pet to his father. The King kept her in a cage, dressed her up, fed her, and now he was adding a leash to the list. Legolas then thought of earlier that day and his mind could barely focus. When his father spoke to Míla about the chains with nonchalance and ignored the fact that she was in obvious bondage, Legolas had barely restrained himself from punching something.

_And what did he mean about her "predicament"? The only predicament she is in is that she is the most beautiful.._

He distracted himself with more hateful thoughts instead of thinking about her. Legolas ground his teeth as he remembered how his father had also said that she was a _burden_ to him. Legolas checked himself and couldn't believe that he was seething. His horse started to get agitated as it sensed his anger. Legolas took a deep breath to calm his heart and his mind.

_Truth be told, this whole party is what's the burden!_

Legolas didn't understand his father's wishes to have a riding party and then a dinner when the Spawn of Ungoliant were growing more restless and increasing in numbers. Thinking of the Giant Spiders reminded him of Míla and he immediately looked in her direction.

He watched Míla as her eyes darted back and forth from tree to tree, searching for an unseen enemy. She was—afraid. His heart plummeted with guilt as the realization dawned on him. He watched her even closer as her small figure shivered slightly as she looked behind them at the never ending darkness that they left behind. He wanted, no, needed to comfort her and let her know that nothing could hurt her while he was around. More than anything, he wanted to stop his horse, pull her onto his lap and soothe away her worries by—

_Aim. Release. Bull's-eye. Aim. Release. Bull's-eye._

When he was back to himself, he scolded himself for his irrational yearnings and inexplicable emotions. Míla was a prisoner of Mirkwood. She also wasn't just some normal prisoner. She was dangerous. He felt the soreness in his body from the strenuous session that they had had the night before. As much as he loathed his father's chains, he knew that they were needed. They actually might need even more to constrain her, if she ever tried to escape.

Legolas grimaced and scowled as the commotion from the party escalated. He looked ahead and watched Lady Elrania and the elves that surrounded her. It seemed that the men in her company were trying to out compete each other in every other little subject. At first it was who could get their horse to run the fastest, the next thing was who caught the most game, and now they were trying to see who had the best singing voice. Legolas ground his teeth even harder as he glared at the visitors from Lorien.

_This is the wrong way to ride. _

"They are pretty loud for a party of elves."

Legolas's eyes snapped toward Míla as her lovely voice reached his ears. She was staring at the party from Lorien with her eyebrows raised and her shoulders shrugged.

Her shoulders slumped as she said, "I'm pretty sure that most of them don't really care about the monsters that lurk in this forest."

Legolas then remembered his decorum and responded, "Ah. Yes. You have astutely comprehended the problem that we Wood-elves have with our cousins from Lorien. They forget to be serious when we ride out in Mirkwood."

Míla's head tilted to the side and some loose hair fell around her face. He watched the hair and observed that it curled slightly at the ends. He noticed that she had a single dark freckle next to her left eye.

_She's lovely._

Coming out of his ridiculous thoughts about Míla, he said, "I think that this whole dilemma all falls to the fault of the very pretty Lady Elrania."

Legolas saw a flash of insecurity and uncertainty grace her face, but she quickly hid it. "I agree she is very pretty. It makes absolute sense how the men are acting."

His brows drew together in a frown. The smile that she just gave him was the saddest smile that he had ever seen.

_Wait. _

Did she like one of the men in the group that was fawning over Elrania?

He glanced back and forth between Míla and the Lorien group to see which elf her eyes lingered the most on.

_Who is it? Who would she—_

He stopped his thoughts and scolded himself for being a complete idiot. Who was he to care who she wanted? She was in no way his. She belonged to herself and no one else. She could be in love with any elf that came her way. And of course that said elf would fall in love, instantly, with her.

_Anyone would._

Legolas kept telling himself not to care. He kept telling himself that it didn't matter to him who she wanted, but all the while those last two words kept echoing in his mind.

XXX

Míla breathed through her nose deeply to take in the fresh air. After riding around through the forest, the company had come to a clearing. It was actually a nice bright sunny day and the cold autumn breeze was refreshing compared to the dark, still and suffocating forest that they had left behind.

During their trip, they had begun to ascend a steep hill and that gradually gave way to an opening in the trees. In the middle of the trees was a large gorge that gave way to a steep cliff with a little valley at the bottom. Most of the party had congregated on the left side of the gorge, the rowdy Lorien group included. They were settled against an expanse of trees that dangled off the ledge of the gorge. It was a beautiful little area that gave way to light and open sky. Legolas had led Mila around the deep gorge to the right side. They were secluded from the party, but in plain view, with only the expanse of the cliff keeping them apart.

Míla looked up from her meal at the Prince leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. His face was in shadow, but she could still see his piercing blue eyes glaring at the party across from them. As she looked at him, his eyes snapped to hers with annoyance. One of his eyebrows raised in question and impatience.

_Oh. He wants to know why I'm staring._

She cleared her throat, lifted her plate and said, "Uh… Are you going to eat anything?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Lorien elves. "I'm not hungry."

Míla felt her face flush in embarrassment and she flicked her eyes to the blanket beneath her.

_He must like Elrania. That's why he's so angry. But I thought he liked Tauriel. _

She had foolishly gotten excited when the Prince decided to keep him and her secluded from the rest of the group. He had dismounted, led their horses away, brought out a blanket, settled it on the floor, brought out the food, tugged the chain to sit her down on the blanket, and tied the chain to a branch. He then leaned up against the tree and had not left that very spot since they had arrived. He had not even glanced at her while she ate and slurped some of the wine. All of his attention was on the party.

Getting uncomfortable with the silence, Míla decided to ask another question.

"Why are we far away from the group?"

His glaring blue eyes never left the other side of the gorge as he said, "We aren't far away. They are right there. See?"

"Yes, but—"

"Besides you can hear all of those young ones for miles, you really aren't missing out on anything."

Míla bit her lip and said, "I suppose."

She watched the party and gasped in full alert as she watched what some of the males were doing. They had been trying to compete with each other the whole day and the steep cliffs of the beautiful gorge gave them ample opportunity to impress Elrania. They were climbing up a tree that was hanging very precariously off the side of the cliff.

They were trying to see who would reach the top first. The tree snapped and groaned beneath them. Some of its branches broke and snapped from the unwelcome weight and tumbled down to the jagged rocks of the ravine below.

Míla stated to Legolas, "I don't think that that tree can hold them all. What they are doing is very dangerous."

Legolas brows were furrowed as he said, "And stupid." Legolas muttered a curse as they watched one of the elves slip, catch himself against the tree and laugh.

He sighed in clear annoyance and said, "I will be right back."

He yelled something at them from across the gorge and meandered his way towards the elf congregation. Míla stood up and glanced at the chain that Legolas had tied to the branch. Her eyes went back to the climbing elves as Míla heard a whoop for joy as a nimble and younger looking elf reached the top of the dangling tree. He then yelled in fright as the branch he was standing on gave way and he dangled precariously from his hands on a branch over the ledge. Míla's breath quickened and she grabbed the chain in her hands. She checked the knot that Legolas had tied, making sure it was secure. The tree that the elves were in groaned. The young elf shouted in fright. There was a sharp snap of branch, one last plea for help, and Míla took off, sprinting across the autumn grass before she launched herself across the gorge and into the void.

The wind tore at her, but Míla kept her focus on the young elf who was falling so fast through the air, so far from her outreached hands. The party shouted across the gorge, their yelling almost distracting her and the glare from the sun slightly blinding her. But there he was, just a hand's breadth from her fingers, his brown eyes wide, his arms flailing and his mouth opened in horror. She grimaced as she glimpsed at his pointed ears.

_Why did he have to be an elf?_

In a second, her arms were around his middle, and she slammed into him so hard that her breath was knocked from her chest. She wrapped her legs around his bottom as, together, they plummeted down and arced toward the opposing tree that she was tied to. As the chain was about to become taut from their weight she embraced him with her arms and legs with all the strength she could muster. She then felt the binding impact as the chain cut into her hips saving both of their lives. She tightened her muscles even more, willing her limbs to not let go. She ignored the searing pain from the chain and the sudden stickiness and wetness of her blood as they careened towards the jagged wall. She had enough sense to fold her head into the young elf's neck to brace herself from the impact. She yelped as she felt the sharp rocks bite into her back and shoulders. She held tight to him still keeping her focus on her arm and leg muscles. As they hung there she finally let out the breath that she had been holding. They both were panting as they hung there, against the cliff wall.

Míla heard the group around them as they ran towards the tree that she and Legolas had secluded themselves. Just as the King had said, the chain proved true and didn't break.

"My Lady," They young elf said, gasping for breath. He pressed his face into her hair and said, "Thank you." She felt wetness in her hair and heard him sniffle.

_He's crying! _

Míla's arms and legs trembled violently and she tried to comfort him as she said, "My name is Míla. What is yours?"

She looked into his warm brown eyes as he said, "Celorfiwyn."

She winced as the chain started to ascend up the cliff. They were pulling them up.

"Well Celorfiwyn, could you help me a little bit and hang onto me. You are quite heavy."

His eyes widened in embarrassment and he said, "I apologize My Lady!" His knees knocked into her butt as he endeavored to hoist his weight off of her onto the chain above them. With his arms securely holding his place above them, she lowered her legs from around his waist. They finally reached the lip of the cliff and he was pulled up first. When she was brought over the cliff, Legolas grabbed her arms and laid her down on the blanket. Celorfiwyn came rushing towards her, but stopped in a heartbeat at the warning glare from the Prince.

Legolas then turned his full attention on Míla. His eyes were full of panic and worry as he roughly grasped her hair and face, checking for injury. Slightly out of breath, she propped herself up on her elbows and said, "It's ok."

Ignoring her, his hands then roamed down her sides and halted when they came to her hips. Her shirt was saturated in blood. She hissed as he lifted her shirt slightly. The elves around them gasped and some said, "Ai!" as they saw that the chain had bit deeply into the skin at her hips. It was a deep cut, but luckily her hip bones had prevented her from completely being cut in half.

Legolas was silent and she saw horror in his eyes. His eyes then snapped to hers and she watched as his face transformed from horror to complete anger.

All Míla did was bite her lip, shrug apologetically at the Prince and say, "I'm…sorry?"

* * *

><p>Can I just mention this: I AM SORRY that it took me so long to update. Life happened and well let's just say that it kind of messed up my focus on this story. But I love you guys that are still reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! I luv you!<p>

So I have a few questions for you guys:

1. About the Hobbit and Legolas= Where do you guys think that he will end up during the third movie? I think that he will be in Laketown, but he ran off after Bolg at the end... so yeah.

2. Do you guys think that Tauriel will live or die at the end of the Hobbit movie? My friends have had debates on whether or not she will live because she is Peter Jackson's original character etc. What are your thoughts?

3. Somebody asked if one of Míla's brothers will be part of this harem and also how Legolas would react knowing that her brothers could possibly be love interests. If that were to happen, I am curious to know, after this chapter which brother you guys would prefer. Jaxion or Nephelion? or neither.. I would like to know.

**XXX**

**Ok so here are my responses to you, my lovely friends... Haha. I hope you are still out there. :)**

**Yes: **HEY! So thank you for being the first to review...again. Also! You are absolutely adorable. When I saw your second review on my email, I locked my butt down and typed even faster! I wiped my tears of joy away and said, "I am going to get this chapter out as soon as I can now, just for Yes!" You're so nice and it makes me feel so special! So you thought 19 was my best chapter so far eh? What did you think about this one? :) I haven't thought about Glorfindel! We will see what happens! Since you are so nice, he has snuck into the future of this story in my mind. (Just for you!)

**ilovepink: **Thank you! I think that Míla will be amazing with Bard's kids. I just can't wait til the story develops to Laketown. :) I don't know that I will make Bard romantically interested in Míla however. I don't know. :)Thank you so much for reviewing.

**stranger: **Hey there! I agree with you! I cannot wait for Míla's other suitors to meet Legolas. It is going to be a fun time for us. ;) I assure you! Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest who had that long review on feb 8 on the subject about cliché bad girls: **Lol! Thank you for noticing that! I don't know how many books and fanfics of female heroines that I have read, that always make other women (besides the main character) jealous bimbos. I always wonder if girls will always be universally jealous of each other. In my opinion, I think that women should stick together and have each other's backs instead of always trying to cut each other's throats. Why be envious of someone's success or luck? If a girl is beautiful and has a lot of guys, money, whatever, be happy for them! So thank you, truly, for noticing that. :)

**I love mila: **Can I just say...I love your name. :) It's awesome! And it made me squeal when I first saw it. So Glànor's violence was maybe an overreaction, but I've actually seen this happen in real life. Guys can sometimes be ...butts. And I know he's an elf, but yeah the elves in my story are a little different. Tauriel was probably scared because she was probably surprised(just like you) that he hit her. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Guest from Feb 10 who asked about Míla's brothers being in the harem: **If I were to include one of the brother's in the harem, which one do you think would be the most interesting to read about? :) Thank you for reviewing!

**Mistake questioning guest: **I know isn't Míla ridiculous thinking that she made a mistake at all. She didn't. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Guest who asked about legolas finding out she could marry her brother:** We will have to see! ;) Answer my number three and we will see what happens. :) I am also excited for Bard and Elladan! :) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**yay: **Welcome to this crazy story! I hope you liked this chapter!

**juti: **Here! haha. :)

**punky warhammer:** Welcome to the crazy story of Míla. Thank you for reviewing and woahing! :)


End file.
